Things That Go Bump In the Night
by GamerGirl929
Summary: Santana Lopez is top bitch at her school no one can touch her but one night on her way home from a party she is attacked and bitten by some kind of animal. And she seems to be falling for the new girl Brittany Pierce! Brittana pairings. Like Teen Wolf meets Glee, but diffrent I SUCK at summaries! Review! (but be nice since its my first fic:) Rated M
1. Chapter 1:Once Bitten

Santana (POV)

The moon was very bright and practically shining through my window. I turn over and glance at the clock it feels like its 6 am but notice that it's only 12 Midnight. I sigh and throw my head under my pillow. I lean up and switch off the TV as I finally start to drift asleep I hear a noise outside my window. I stand up slowly and grab the thing nearest to me which happens to be a lamp. I slowly walk to the window gripping the lamp tightly and see Puck struggling to climb the trellis by my window.

He's wearing a plaid blue shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans which have giant holes in them.

"Fuck Puckerman, you scared the shit outta me!"

"Chill Lopez we are sneaking out!" Puck said with a small smile.

Puck and I go way back like kindergarten back, not only are our parent's friends but we have been friends or friend with benefits for a while now.

Puck grunts as he climbs in the window and falls on my bed room floor.

I roll my eyes and help him up off the floor.

"So why in the hell are we sneaking out Puckerman?"

He rolls his eyes and slowly gets up of the floor.

"Well the party of the year is happening sort of a YIPPEE were going back to the hell know as school." Puck says with a hint of sarcasm.

This year was only our junior year and I was totally dreading it, sure I had something's going for me I was on the Cheerios and even though I hate to admit it I even liked being in glee club, even though Rachel Berry royally pisses me of and I kind of want to push her down some stairs sometimes.

Lost in my thoughts Puck brings me back by yelling something that I didn't quiet hear.

"What?" I say still not really listening to him.

"Damn Lopez are we going to this party or not" Pucks looking at me like if I say no he's just going to die "Come on PLEASE! I really want to go and I can't go if you don't!" He looks at me like he's going to cry.

"Ugh, damn it fine let me get ready!" I say with a hint of annoyance. Puck's grin is huge it looks like his face is going to split. I roll my eyes at him and look for some nice clothes to wear.

You may not know this about me but I practically rule my high school I am the top bitch and no one can take that from me.

I finally find the perfect outfit and quickly through it on, I can hear Puck bitchin that I am taking too long but you have to take long to look as good as me, I slightly smirk to myself.

I walk out of the bathroom in the clothes that I finally picked I decided to go with a nice white t-shirt and a pair of short jean shorts I throw on my navy blue jacket and we head out, unfortunately we have to go back out the way Puck came because I don't want to wake up my mother she would kill me if she found out I was sneaking out.

As I'm climbing out the window I hear what sounds like a low growl in the woods I glance up and I think I see yellow eyes in the woods, but as soon as I blink they are gone.

"Must have been imagining" I mumble to myself which gets me a questioning look from Puck.

"What Lopez?" Puck says looking in the direction I was.

"It's nothing forget I said anything" I said with a huff as I jumped of the trellis.

"So where is this amazing party Puck?" I say with a small smile, hopefully it not someone I hate

"Well…." He glances around trying to avoid the question. I roll my eyes and put my hands on his shoulders "Come on Puckerman! Tell me!" I shake him lightly.

"Ok it's at Karofsky's house" he glances away quickly.

Ugh great Dave Karofsky one of the biggest jocks in high school, not only did I really not like him because of the whole mess with Kurt but he also has slushied me countless times. He was the main reason Kurt moved away because he bullied him so bad. I literally cannot stand him! I sigh and let go of Puck's shoulders. I slowly walk ahead of him and yell "Great, Puck if I knew it was that's dicks party I would not be going" I say loudly.

"Ugh!" I yell and turn around "But since it's you I'll go just this one time…" I say turning around to hide my pissed off expression.

Then I actually notice something "Puck, where in the hell is your car".

"Well my parents had to use it so were walking". Puck says quietly

I glance back at him and frown, but it's not all that bad since Karofsky's house isn't that far away.

We walk for what seems like forever and we finally make it to the house. You can hear the music bumping from down the road. There are tons of cars in the yard and the driveway, and the house is huge I think Karofsky's Dads a Lawyer or something. We walk into the house and see a couple guys drinking from a funnel which is in the keg. I roll my eyes and look back at Puck you can tell he is ready to party.

We've been here for almost an hour and I still haven't even seen Karofsky which is good but since this is his house I figured I would have saw him by now. Puck slowly sits down next to me with a red solo cup in his hand he glances over at me with a huge grin. He props his feet up on the table knocking over some empty cups some were not empty and they crash onto the floor.

I roll my eyes at him he is just about completely drunk, I am pretty buzzed as well. I glance around and see Karofsky I'm pretty sure he knows I hate him because of the whole Kurt thing but he offers me a small wave any way. I slowly wave back and he walks further into the crowd. As I'm about to get up someone weight lands on me and I glance up getting ready to go all Lima Heights on their ass and see that it's only Fabitch. Quinn Fabray resident good girl gone bad, she got knocked up by Puck last year and she is probably one of my best friends. She looks up at me from my lap "Heyy Satan when you get hears?" she says with a huge grin on her face. She is totally wasted. I glance down and pat her head "Well Fabitch I've been here for an hour and I bet you won't remember this conversation at all right". She looks at me so confused and gets up and walks away. I slowly shake my head I glance over to say something to Puck and see him and a brown haired girl all over each other. I shake my head and just head outside; I'm ready to go home.

I walk outside and start to walk to my house which is at least a half mile away which to me feels like 20 miles. I feel like something is following me I can hear leaves rustling in the woods and even though it kills me to say I am frightened.

I start walking faster and hear sticks breaking, but I try to hurry I can see my house in the distance and I begin a slow jog. That's when I am thrown to the ground and I feel like something bit me. I slowly get off the ground and raise my shirt up and see a good size bite on my side I glance around and I see nothing I start to run to my house I quickly glance back and see a pair of yellow eyes staring back at me.

Brittany (POV)

I sigh loudly as I was sitting in the back seat of my parent's car. "Why did we have to move? I miss my friends and I hate being here already" I say as I look out the window.

My father looks in the rearview mirror and he sighs "I know baby I'm sorry but my job got transferred, here and you know Ohio isn't so bad…" He says with some doubt.

I roll my eyes and continue staring out the window. "Yes a place like Lima, Ohio sounds like so much fun compared to LA." I sigh and look up at my mother who is glancing at me sadly. "Sorry I'm just tired." She smiles at me and turns back around; I decide I Brittany Pierce am going to make the best of this! I glance back up and see my mother has fallen asleep I look back out the window and gasp quietly. I see what looks like a huge bear clawing through the woods, with huge yellow eyes I look in horror as it makes eye contact with me and it disappears into the woods. "What in the world was that" I mumble quietly to myself and lay my head back on the seat, thinking I imagined it. Or did I?


	2. Chapter 2:This Feeling I Can't Get Over

Santana (POV)

I took a deep breath as I put peroxide on the wound the pain was so sharp I had to hold back tears. I pulled back and placed a bandage on the wound. I took a deep breath, there was no way I could tell my mom I got attacked by something in the woods she would think I'm crazy! I walked into my room and jumped under the covers. I felt like I couldn't get to sleep the wound burned and itched and I felt extremely sick, and to top it all off I started my first day of school in like two days.

I wake up to the sun on my face and the sound of chirping birds, I look at the alarm clock its 10 am and I feel like I want to lay there till 6 pm. I get up slowly and head downstairs to the kitchen. I grab some cereal and milk and head over to the table. After I'm done eating I head back up and take a shower I glance down at the bandage covering my wound I took off the bandage to check it out and I gasped loudly at what I saw… There was no wound the wound was gone I thought maybe I imagined getting it in the first place but then I thought there was no way I could imagine that pain.

I finally come to the decision that the bite was only a dream. I step out of the shower and get dressed in a pair of gray sweats and a black tank top and turn on the TV. Just as I sit down hear my mother yelling for me.

"Santana come down stairs!" Mrs. Lopez yelled loudly.

"Ugh Fine I'll be down in a minute!" I said somewhat rudely.

I slowly walked down the step and into the living room where my mother was sitting, she glanced back and walked over to me. She placed her hand on my forehead.

"Santana are you sick? You look gray!" She said with a worried expression.

"I don't know I feel kind of bad." I said with a huff

She walked around the corner into the bathroom and came out with the thermometer. She handed it to me and I placed it in my mouth. A few seconds later it beeped and I took it out and checked it. I had a fever of 102.7. But I didn't feel that sick. Right as the words left my mouth I felt light headed and dizzy, my mother quickly grabbed me so I wouldn't fall and she helped me up the stairs. I laid down and fell asleep almost instantly. I woke up a little later and the sun still shined through the windows. I glanced at the clock and it was only 2 pm. I quickly grabbed the thermometer and checked my temperature again now it was only 99.2.

I got out of bed slowly I felt much better than earlier and went down stairs. My mother was talking on the phone quietly.

"She just collapsed, I had to help her up the stairs, well I'm going to go check on her, I'll talk to you later, Love You too, Bye. " she hung up the phone and turned around, she gasped quietly.

"Santana I didn't know you were awake, how are you feeling?" she said quietly.

"I feel better than I did earlier, I don't know what came over me…" I sighed loudly.

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to come to town with me to get something's for the house? It might do you some good getting out of here." She smiled softly.

"Yes can we get a new movie or something?" I said happily.

"Sure. Go get ready I can wait." She smiled.

I quickly went upstairs and grabbed a pair of jeans and a plaid red shirt. I ran down the stairs my mother was in the living room still, going through her purse.

"Ok. Let's go!" she smiled really big.

I hopped into the passenger seat of the car and my mother got into the driver's seat. She turned the key and the car rumbled loudly, I turned the radio on and turned the dial until I found a good song, as we drove and Somebody That I Used to Know played in the car, I tried to think of what movie I was going to get at the store. I contemplated what to get and then it hit me, I was going to get Beastly. It's a movie about a guy who loves his looks and is a jerk to everyone he thinks is "ugly" then a witch casts a spell on him making him ugly and he hast to find someone who loves him even when he's a hideous beast. It's like Beauty and the Beast with a twist.

We finally made it to the local Wal-Mart my mom headed to the food section and I headed back to electronics. I walked back to where the movies were set up and looked around for Beastly; I smiled when I finally found it on the bottom shelf. I bent down and grabbed it and headed to find my mother. As I walked around the corner I slammed hard into someone and knocked them down.

"Shit." I mumbled quietly, "Sorry." I huffed quietly and helped the girl up. The girl had blonde hair and she was wearing a green and white stripped tank top and a pair of jean shorts. Her eyes were very blue and very stunning.

"Sorry it was my fault, Hi! I'm Brittany S. Pierce not to be confused with Brittany Spears." She said with a huge grin. She held out her hand and I shook it lightly with a small smile. "Santana Lopez." I said with a small smile.

Brittany smiled "Do you go to McKinley High School?" she smiled lightly, glancing down at her shoes.

I smiled lightly "Yes I do unfortunately…." I said with a sigh glancing down the aisle to find mom.

"Well then maybe I will see you Monday?" Brittany said with a huge grin.

"Yes maybe you will." I smile lightly, I see my mother coming up behind her, "Well I have to go I'll see you at school. Bye!" I shout walking away.

She smiles lightly "Bye." She almost whispers.

As I walk towards my mother I can still feel her piercing blue eyes on me, something about that makes my heart flutter. I glanced back and seen her still standing there I smiled and waved and continued my way down the aisle. But, All of a sudden my heart was thumping loudly and for some reason I could hear a conversation between a man and women, then I saw it. All the way at the end of the aisle a man and a woman were whispering silently but I could hear everything they were saying…. What in the Hell is going on?


	3. Chapter 3:This Issue I Can't Control

Santana (POV)

My ears were ringing loudly I could hear everyone's conversations; I glanced around because I felt like everyone's eyes were on me. I could feel my heart pounding and I crouched down on the floor and put my hands on my ears. My head was pounding and I was sweating like crazy I had to get out of here I found my mother and told her where I was going, I ran to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. It was then I heard a noise behind me. I slowly turned around and saw that girl Brittany; she looked at me with a worried face.

"Hey, are you okay you look kind of sick…." Brittany smiled slowly and put her hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head no and splashed more water on my face I glanced back at her and she looked worried.

"It's ok I think I have the flu or something, I'm heading home, I'll see you at school…, Bye…" I waved and walked out of the bathroom.

I found my mother up at the checkout line and she looked at me with a quick glance and then flipped around and put her hand on my forehead again.

"You're not looking so, San, you feel like you have a fever again… Let's head home." She grabbed the bags and we headed to the car. Sitting in the car only made it worse I rolled down the window and got some air, I felt horrible.

When we got home my mother made me some soup and I went up to my room I felt a bit better than I did at the store. I lay down and started watching an episode of Family Guy. I sat there for about 10 minutes and my phone started vibrating. Puck was calling me I picked the phone up and placed it to my ear.

"Hey Asstana" Puck said I bet he was grinning on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Puckerman…, What's Up?" I said with weakness to my voice.

"You ok San, you sound sick?" Puckerman said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah I've been sick for the past couple of days.." I wouldn't dare tell him about my encounter in the woods no one would ever believe be anyway.

"I'm going to go ahead and go Puck, I'll see you at school, Monday" I said with a yawn,.

"Ok Tana…Get better ok?" Puck said softly.

I smiled "Yeah I will Bye, Puckerman".

"Later!" and then he hung up.

I glanced up at the TV, my room was burning up so I walked over and opened up the window and sat by it for a while.

I woke up a little later and the sun was slowly falling under the horizon, I walked over to my dresser and took out a pair of red sweats and a white tank top I quickly changed and hopped back into bed. When I realized I forgot to close the damn window I slowly walked back over and as I was getting ready to shut it I hear a howl off in the distance I look out the window and I see nothing ,Maybe just a wolf? I shut the window and walk back over to my bed. Two more days and I'm stuck back at McKinley. Great dealing with jocks, and all the other nerds, one thing I couldn't get off my mind was Brittany. I wonder if we'll any classes together. I finally drift off to sleep.

I slowly wake up not wanting to open my eyes I sigh loudly and get up, where I'm laying is rough and I realize I'm lying in the woods. I look around everywhere not knowing where I am. My sweats are covered in dirt and I feel like I haven't slept at all my heart is pounding and I slowly walk out of the woods and realize that I'm in the woods just outside of my house. I sneak back up the trellis and go in the shower, what in the world just happened. I peel off the dirty clothes and get in the shower.

I try to think of what could have happened last how in the hell did I end up in the woods. I never sleepwalk and how could I have walked out the front door without my mother noticing, just thinking about it freaks me out. I shiver at the thought.

I step out of the shower and dry myself off and throw on shorts and a t shirt I head in my room and notice something there are marks that look like claw marks on my window, I have no idea what is going on but I am not going to sit around I am going to find out what's going on no matter what it takes. Then I think back to the night of the party, I remember the eyes I saw when I was sneaking out and the rustling in the woods when I was attacked. It was decided I was going into the woods and figuring what in the hell was going on!

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know this chapter is short, but please tell me what you think! Review! Do you guys like it so far?**


	4. Chapter 4:Me and My Bright Ideas

Santana (POV)

The day carried on like any other I just sat in my room and watched TV, and eventually watched Beastly. I watched that movie at least 3 times it never gets old, this just shows that there is true love out there you just have to find it. I sigh loudly and stand up, I think for a second maybe going into the woods alone is not such a good idea….. Ugh! I shake that thought away quickly I have to find out what is going on! I need to stop being a chicken shit!

I stomp my foot on the floor and walk over to the window it is only 4 pm I decide I am going to leave around 10pm since that's when my mother goes to sleep. I start thinking should I bring a weapon with me tonight? I decide I am going to bring a knife from the kitchen.

My phone starts to vibrate I grab it it's a text from Quinn.

**Quinn-**Hey Satan What's Up?

**Santana-** Nothing much Fabitch, what about you?

**Quinn-** Just checking in on Satan ;) Well I'm going to go I'll see you tomorrow at school… L

**Santana- **Bye Fabitch! ;)

**Quinn-** Bye Satan

I put my phone down damn it I forgot about school being tomorrow, maybe I should just go into the woods now, I jumped off the bed with a huff and threw on some old sneakers a pair of gray sweats and a hoodie, I grabbed the knife quickly so my mother couldn't see told her I was going for a walk and headed out the door.

It was just beginning to get dark as I walked into the woods, I love to walk in the woods and just relax but as a walked through the woods now all I felt was fear. I was hoping whatever attacked me in the woods was gone, but I couldn't tell for sure. I walked a little deeper into the woods when I came across something on a tree, claw marks, much like the ones from my window pane I stepped back from the tree, wondering what in the hell could have made these claw marks, I look up and notice how dark it is getting I better head back.

I walked out of the edge of the woods it is pitch black now and I slow down, now that I am out of the woods I should be ok…. Just as I am about to get my hopes up I hear a loud howl, but to my fright it seems closer than you would expect. I turn around quickly and those yellow eyes are staring back at me, I gasp loudly and I stand completely still hoping whatever it is will just go away. Then I hear my mother calling for me I was terrified there was no way I could yell back but I turn and see the creature has run off but not without leaving claw marks on a nearby tree and its giant foot prints in the mud.

I run up to the house and get scolded by my mother for not answering her but I'm to freaked out to argue, I jump into the shower and wash my hair quickly. I get out put on some pajamas and head to bed I lay there for a while I still haven't unraveled the mystery of what is going on and what the hell the creature with the yellow eyes is but I know one thing now there is no way that thing is an animal. Because the print I saw on the ground where the creature was were shoe prints not animal, maybe it was someone from school just messing with me I mean it could even be Puck he came with me to the party maybe he was the yellow eyed creep like you can get contacts like that right? He was always messing with me like that. I sigh that still doesn't explain the attack though, and why I woke up in the woods I groan loudly and look at the clock 10:32 pm. Well I better sleep time to go back to the hell know as McKinley High School tomorrow.

I groan when I hear my alarm clock go off I look up and realize I'm actually in my own room not in the woods! I smile and look at the clock 6am class starts at 8am plenty of time to get ready. I jump in the shower and put on my Cheerio' s Uniform our coach, coach Sue Sylvester makes us wear them every day I love being on the Cheerio's but sometime I would like to wear regular clothes you know? I head downstairs and grab a bowl of cereal my mother is standing by the coffee maker.

"Coffee San?" My mother asks with a small yawn and stretch.

"Sure, I'll take creamer and two sugars." I stick my coffee in a go cup and head out the door to my car. I totally love my car it's a red convertible mustang, with a spoiler. I hop in the driver's seat and drive to the school.

As soon as I get there I spot a couple of the glee kids, Tina, Mike, and Mercedes. They smile and wave and I smile back, not going to lie I pretty much hated everyone in Glee club last year but as the year went on I felt like we became a big family. All of these kids are in the glee club, yes I know you're probably thinking Glee club is so lame, but I have always felt good singing and expressing myself through music. I walk a bit further on a see Fabray standing at her locker talking to that one girl I met at Wal- Mart, Quinn flips me off and continues talking to Brittany. Brittany turns around and sees me she's staring at me and for some reason her staring has made me forget my locker combination.

That's when I hear a loud crash next to be I glance over and Puckerman is leaned up against the locker next to mine.

"Sup Santana?" He says with a small smirk.

"Nothing can't remember my damn, combination!" I pull hard on the lock and it finally opens.

I glance over at Puck and he is staring at Quinn and Brittany.

"Damn who is that blonde girl talking to Quinn, she's smoking!" he says with a small smirk.

For some reason when he says that I can feel my heart flutter am I jealous? Of Puck liking someone else of course!

I sigh "I met her yesterday at Wal-Mart she seems kind of ditzy." I say with a chuckle and I shut my locker.

"Well I might have to introduce myself." He winks at me "Bye Asstana!" I smile and walk away.

I still have a few minutes left so I head to my first class. I have Math first class that is just frickin awesome I walk into the class and a few kids are sitting in the back. They must know their place as I walk back there they hurry up and find new sea. I chuckle to myself "Chickens." I lay my head down on the desk then the bell rings, I hear the chair next to me and someone sit down. I glance up and see a pair of piercing blue eyes staring back at me.

**A/N: Made this one longer than chapter 3 J where do you think the story is going to go next! Review! Tell me what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5:Things To Come

Brittany (POV)

My alarm clock began buzzing loudly in my ears, didn't I just fall asleep? I roll over and slam the snooze button. 6am, Ugh I am dreading today I don't want to start at a new school and have to meet new friends I'm so nervous. The only person I met from McKinley so far was Santana and she seemed like she didn't really like me. I don't know maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions… I roll over and hop off of my bed.

I walk into the bathroom and jump in the shower; I hop out and grab my clothes a pair of dark blue ripped jeans, and a plaid blue and green shirt and a white sweatshirt. I walk out of my room and down the hall to the kitchen. I smell pancakes and bacon half way down the hallway. "Yes!" I mumble to myself with a huge grin. When I step into the kitchen my father is sitting at the table reading the newspaper and my mother is at the stove flipping pancakes and cooking the bacon.

My mother turns around "Hey sweetie, ready for you first day?" she says with a huge smile.

I groan loudly "Not really what if I don't make any new friends,"

My father puts down his paper and smiles "You'll be fine, Britt just don't be nervous."

My mother turns around "You should ask around about the cheerleading coach, you were on the squad at your old school no reason you couldn't join this one" she smiles and turns off the stove.

I sit down and the table and sigh I grab a couple pancakes and some bacon and eat quickly by the time I'm done it is only 7 but I decide maybe I should go early so I head out to my car and make my way to the school.

It doesn't take long to get to the school it is only like 7:15 by the time I hit the parking lot. I head in the school and try looking around for my locker. As I glance around a short blonde haired girl walks up to me with a questioning look.

"Are you new here, I've never seen you and you look completely lost." She said with a smile.

"Hi I'm Brittany, I just moved here, and yes I am completely lost." I say biting my lip.

She grabs my schedule out of my hands, "Well your lockers down here," She points so we head that way. Then I noticed something this girl is in a cheerleading uniform!

"So you're a cheerleader?" I say smiling from ear to ear.

She glance at me "Yes, I am the captain, and by the way my names Quinn." She holds out her hand and I shake it quickly. "Why do you want to be a cheerleader?" she asks tilting her head sideways.

"Well, yes I was on the squad at my old school and I can dance pretty good too." I say my smile getting larger.

She smiles "Well we can talk to Coach Sylvester after school if you would like."

I jump up "Of course! Thanks!" I smile wide and begin messing with my locker. I glance over at Quinn and see her flipping someone off I stop putting things in there and turn around. It's Santana and she's staring over at me so I smile back but then Quinn begins saying something so I turn back.

Quinn waves bye and walks down the hall and I head to my first class, their aren't as many people as there were in my old school it's kind of nice.

I walk into class just as the bell rings and I glance around the class room Santana is sitting in the back and I pull out the chair next to her and sit down. She jumps up quickly and looks at me then she smiles.

Santana (POV)

I smile and glance at Brittany for some reason her eyes make me shiver, it's like they can see right through me.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" she says with a worried smile. I smile back and give her a reassuring nod. She looks down at my uniform and smiles. "Wait you're on the cheerleading squad too!?" She smiles really big and continues talking "I was talking to this girl Quinn and she's going to talk to the coach for me!" She grins widely.

"You on the squad at your old school?" I ask talking quietly.

"Yup I also choreographed some of our routines as well…" she smiles real big now.

I raise my eyebrows slowly and smirk, "You look like the dancing type..." I glance down "You totally have the body for it" I smirk.

What the hell am I flirting? I mean yes I liked girls and guys not going to lie , the liking girls part was a secret but I was usually better at hiding it than this. I glance over at Brittany and she has a light blush on her face, for some reason that makes me smile. The teacher finally walks in and begins class. Brittany and I didn't talk much during class. The bell rings and I head out Brittany gives me a small wave and heads to her locker I smile and wave back, as we part ways.

The day goes on for what seems forever and then one of my favorite classes Glee Club. I walk in and see a few people already in there, Finn and Rachel or the hobbit as I like to call her, Mike and Tina and the kid in the wheelchair Artie. I sit down and a few others walk in Mercedes, Puck, followed by Quinn who is dragging someone behind her. It's Brittany. In walks Mr. Shue in one of his many vests.

Quinn walks up to him "Hey Mr. Shue, I have a friend here who would like to join!" She smiles sweetly motioning to Brittany.

"Ok Quinn she has to audition, but let's see what you've got!" He smiles pats Brittany on the back and walks over to where were sitting and sits down.

She looks a little nervous she's biting her lip and fidgeting. Then she says "Hi, I'm Brittany S. Pierce and I'm going to sing, Love You Like a Love song by Selena Gomez." Mr. Shue then speaks up "You only have to sing the chorus" he smiles and Brittany nods. The music on the piano begins and she starts and Brittany begins to sing.

**_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_**

I'm pretty sure my eyes are bugging out, she was amazing she bows and Mr. Shue welcomes her to the New Directions, she smiles and everyone claps she comes and sits in front of me by Quinn, Brittany leans back and smiles, I look at her "I had no idea you could sing." I smile wide.

"Well, I didn't know you could sing either" Brittany says and smiles just as wide as me and sits back.

When class gets over I head into the locker room early since I have a free period. I put all of my things in my locker and head over to the bathroom. I walk up to the sink and splash some water on my face. Then I hear something in the end stall.

I turn around and I see a pair of muddy boo steps off the toilet. I gasp loudly and back up into the bathroom door. Whoever the hell it was retch for the door and opened it slowly, I couldn't see their face only a black hoodie I ran out of the bathroom and slammed into someone I think it was Quinn, Brittany was right behind her.

"What the He….. Santana? What's wrong…?" Quinn asked grabbing my shoulders.

I told them about the person who was in the bathroom and Quinn walked over and grabbed a hockey stick that was sitting close by. She slowly gripped the handle of the door and stepped through with her Hockey stick up. She came out a few seconds later.

"Satan, you've got to see this." She says waving a hand for me to walk in.

I see muddy footprints from the stall to the window; I glance out the window and look across the football field. There was no one there but there was mud all over the floor which proved I was not going crazy. Quinn walked out of the bathroom followed by Brittany, I glanced down at the floor and saw a note I picked it up and red the message slowly. The note red "There's no point in running, you cannot hide from me, hope you're ready for tonight". I swallowed hard and read the letter again I gasped and wadded up the note, ready for tonight?! What did that mean? Who in the hell is doing this and why to me!? Brittany opened the door.

"San are you okay?" she said with a frown.

I handed her the note and she read it slowly she gasped and showed Quinn when we stepped out of the bathroom. We told Coach Sylvester what had happened and before I knew it we were on our way to talk to Figgins the schools principle. I sigh loudly what in the hell is going on!?

**A/N: I tried to make this one longer I had a lot to write about! Tell me what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6:This Animal

Santana (POV)

As we explain to Figgins what was going on he called the Lima Police Department, he said they would look into what was going on but that wasn't very reassuring. I walked out of the office and down the empty hall. I missed Cheerio's Practice with Quinn and Brittany, but Coach said it was ok considering the circumstances. I shook my head and leaned against some lockers, could this have something to do with the person in the woods. I think for a second.

"San, what is going on?" Quinn says with a small from biting her lip.

I sigh loudly "I have no idea… I need to go home so I'll talk to you guys later…" I push myself of the lockers and head to my car. I go to open the door and hear someone behind me I flip around a see Brittany with a frown on her face, which slowly sifts to a smile. She waves and gets in her car.

By the time I got home my mother was in a panic. The school had called and told her what happened but it's not like I wasn't going to tell her. I told her all of the details of what happened and she sighed.

"Well you should be safe here." She smiled reassuringly and walked in the living room.

I started walking up the stairs dragging my feet, what an awful first day. I sigh and flop down on my bed.

I lay there for a while and decide to change into some sweats and a black hoodie and watch some TV. I flip through the channels until a comedy catches my eye I think s was called Grown Ups or something like that but I watch it through to the very end. After I watch the movie I grab my laptop and check my Facebook page. I type in Brittany's name and send her a friend request, and then I look at her pictures. It looks like Brittany had a lot of friends at her old school. I couldn't imagine moving away from here. I sigh and shut my laptop it is only 4pm so I just head downstairs.

As I walk down the last few steps I hear a knock at the door, I walk to the kitchen to grab a vitamin water, as my mother answers the door. I glance over and see Brittany standing at my door, I spit out my Vitamin Water on the island. How does she know where I live, DUH! Quinn. I smirk and walk over to the door.

"Hey Britt, what's up?" I smile taking a sip of my drink. She looks at me and grins I think she likes her new nickname.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something…" She smiles

I step to the side and tell her to come up the stairs to my room. She walks slowly looking all around like a kid at the candy store; I smile at her and open the door to my room.

Brittany (POV)

Quinn and I came out of Figgins office right after Santana, I was worried about her, why would someone threaten her, I glance at her leaning up against some lockers, and she looks very deep in thought. Quinn asks her what's going on, Santana says she has no idea and tells us she needs to go home. I may not be the smartest person on the planet but I know that she was lying. I see her getting in her car in the parking lot. She looks over and I give her a small wave then she gets in her car and leaves. It's decided I am going over to her house to talk to her.

I get in my car and head to my house; I run down the hall to my room and throw my bag onto the bed. Then I grab some other comfy clothes to wear. I grab a pair of black sweats, and a black shirt with a white hoodie I put my sneakers on and head out of the door. I leave a note telling my parents where I am headed and go to my car. I'm pretty sure I know where San lives; I know she lives by Karofsky. At least that's what Quinn told me. I drive a little ways passed Karofsky's house, and about a half a mile down the road the mailbox says Lopez. I turn in the driveway and knock on the door. An older woman answers which I am guessing is Santana's mom I'm getting ready to say something but then Santana comes next to the door.

"Hey Britt, what's up?" she smiles and takes a sip of her drink.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something…" I smile.

She then steps to the side and lets me in, we head up the stairs to what I guess is her room, I glance around the room they have so many nice things! She opens the door to her room and I step in.

She has a huge bed and a flat screen TV, there is a bathroom off to the left behind her door. She has a chair in the corner; I walk over to the window and look out. God I wish I had this view; I look down and notice there is what looks like claw marks in the window pane. I glance back and she is sitting on her bed staring at me I smile and sit down in the chair.

"So San, what is going on?" I look at her with some fear at what she is going to say.

She looks around, "I think it's just someone messing with me" she sighs and puts down her drink. "It's ok Britt you don't need to worry about it." She smiles and walks over to the window.

"Well do you want to do for a walk?" I ask a huge grin on my face.

"Well…. "She glances at me, "Sure." She smiles and walks over and grabs a pair of tennis shoes.

We down the stairs and I see Santana's mother I walk over to her, "Sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Brittany." I say with a smile and hold out my hand. "Hi, Brittany well as you probably know I am Mrs. Lopez." She smiles as she shakes my hand.

Santana tells her mother we are going for a walk and we head out of the door. We are walking across the field that I could see from Santana's window we walk for a while silently and she stops for a second.

She looks at me and smiles "I didn't know you could sing that good, in Glee Club today you were amazing!" She had a big smile on her face.

I smiled "Well you never asked" I said with a wink, a blush spread across San's face and she quickly turned away.

She looked back over at me "So what did Coach Say are you joining the Cheerios?"

I nodded and Santana smiled, "She was impressed by my dancing, she wants me to help choreograph some routines." I beamed with a grin.

I hadn't realized it but it was getting late, so we decided to head back. I walked up to Santana and gave her a small hug; I told her if she needed anything to text me. I smiled and waved goodbye. I felt like I had already made a new best friend and it's only the first day.

Santana (POV)

As Brittany drove away I walked up into the house, my mother asked how the jog was I told her it was good then headed up the stairs. I still had my clothes on from our walk. It was already 10pm but it felt later, I walked over to the window and looked out, at the bright full moon hanging over head. After I saw it I glanced down and saw the person in the hoodie standing in the field. I began to panic as I stepped away from the window I began to fell strange, I felt like I was going to get sick, I ran in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I felt like I was going to die, I started sweating and aching all over. I looked up in the mirror again and saw Yellow Eyes but no they weren't the person in the fields' eyes. They were mine.

**A/N: Well that was intense XD! Hope you liked it! Also I did get this idea from Teen Wolf but I'm gonna add my own spice on it XD **


	7. Chapter 7:I Have Become!

Santana (POV)

I slammed my eyes shut quickly I had to be dreaming I pinched myself but I didn't wake, this was not a dream. I opened my eyes and they were still yellow. My stomach began to twist and an excruciating pain shot through my jaw I jerked my head to the left and right. I opened my mouth a two fangs shot out slowly. I glanced down at my hands and my fingernails jutted out into points they were sharp as glass and they were thick and tough. I glanced back in the mirror and my ears were transforming into points much like elf ears. I went over to the window and stepped onto the trellis. I lost my footing and fell onto the ground but I wasn't hurt. I glanced around and ran deep into the forest.

I leaned up against a tree and started bawling. Why this happening there is no way that this is real! I screamed loudly, and looked at my hands I saw a nearby rock and threw it. The rock was huge and I picked it up with no problem. I had super human strength. I glanced around you know in the movies when you get bit by something you change into it… Maybe that's what happened I mean what else could have happened. Then I heard something snap behind me. I spun around and there was the person in the black hoodie.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I ran to them screaming loudly. I slammed my hands into the person and they went flying but the person landed on their feet.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" I ran at them again.

Then they just smirked "What you're not happy with this gift I have given you?" he chuckled.

I could feel my blood boiling I ran towards them again, but this time they punched me and I flew into a tree breaking some branches off of it. As I got my bearings they grabbed me and held me up against the tree.

Whoever it was then whispered something "You will embrace this gift someday, but if you ever come at me like that again I will kill you!" they screamed in my ear.

"What do you expect me to be happy?" I yell back but before I say anything else the person takes off quickly.

"Good Luck," they said as they ran deep into the woods.

Why can't I just go back to normal, they call it a gift! This is no damn gift it is a nightmare. I scream loudly again. I grab my hood and pull it up over my face so no one can see me and I run through the woods. I just want to go home; I can't be seen like this. I begin running not knowing how close I am to the road I run right out in front of a huge semi. I close my eyes and I feel the impact. I stand in the middle of the road as the vehicle smashes around me and split in half where I was standing. Then semi flies pasted me and I can feel it hitting me but it doesn't hurt. I should be dead but I'm not.

Whoever the person in the black hoodie was they were my enemy I need to figure out who they are. I run out of the road and back in the woods. I come across a house and I feel like I know where I am even though I have never been there. I see some lights on and walk up to the window, still keeping my distance I walk by the house. I look in the window and spot Brittany. I glance around and I begin to panic, I have an urge a sudden urge to attack her. What is this feeling, I cannot control what is happening to me I gasp a run off just as I hit the woods, I see Brittany walk over to her window and peek out. Thank God she didn't see me. I stagger through the woods whatever this is I have no help with it the only person who knows what's going on is some crazy bastard in the woods, calling this thing a 'gift' this is no gift it's a damn curse. I sit down on a nearby rock. What do I do…?

I run home and look up at my window I bend down on all fours and jump into the widow without making a sound; I walk back into the bathroom and get in the shower fully dressed. I step out and look in the mirror, I'm me again. Thank God, I smile but I know deep down I will turn again. School starts in like 4 hours I need to sleep I climb into bed and pass out instantly.

The alarm begins buzzing like 15 minutes later it feels like, I roll over and go to hit the snooze button, I forgot about my new strength and I smash the alarm clock in to two pieces. "Great" I mumble and sit up slowly.

I get up and shower, get dressed and head down stairs. My mother was nowhere that I could see. I walk over to the fridge and peel the note off of it. 'Santana, I had to run to the office, I don't know when I will be back have a fun day at school!"-Mom. I put the note down and open the fridge, I grab some the milk and a couple of eggs and cook them, Sunny side up. I flip on the TV while I'm cooking the news is on so I begin to watch it the weather looks good for today and there's nothing really important going on so I switch it off and continue cooking. I sit down and eat my eggs then I head out the door.

When I hit the school everyone is pulling in and heading to class, I go to my first class but Brittany doesn't show up today, which sucks. Then Glee Club starts, and Finn brings in a new kid Sam Evans I think was his name and he joins Glee Club for some reason he kept looking over at me and smirking. Glee Club was a blur after that just Rachel talking about all the solos she was going to get. As soon as we walk out of class I see Brittany coming down the hallway, I wave to her slightly, and turn to my locker. Then someone tap some on the shoulder its Karofsky, and before I knew what was going on he throws a slushy right in my face. I slam my locker shut and run to the bathroom, I wash the slushy off my face and notice something, my eyes are yellow, maybe aggression causes you to change… But as I look in the mirror I know I am about to turn again and there is no way I can stop it.

**A/N: WELL! Hope you like it! I'm pretty sure next chapter I am going to hit you with something INTENSE! SO BE READY**


	8. Chapter 8:Misery Loves Company

Santana (POV)

I began to panic what if someone came in and saw me like this. To my horror the bathroom door swung up and in walked Brittany, she turned around and locked the door. I began to panic now so I slammed my eyes shut. I felt a hand grab mine and guide me over to the sink.

"Let me help you get cleaned up San." Brittany said, quietly.

She wiped my eyes with a wet paper towel and while she was cleaning out my hair she gave me a hug from behind, I opened my eyes and noticed that the color was back to brown! For some reason the anger inside of me had been suppressed and I don't know why maybe it was Brittany? She got most of the slushy off of me and out of my hair, I then turned around to thank her and she wrapped her arms around me and she sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry that happened to you…" she huffed out with a frown, and hugged me tighter.

I smiled, "It's not your fault… "I sigh, and she just holds me tighter, my heart is slamming in my chest I am surprised she cannot feel it. We walk out of the bathroom and head to practice.

Practice was extremely ruff today, I felt every muscle in my body aching. I walk to my car and put my bag in the back and sit in the driver's seat. So whatever this curse is Brittany can like suppress it? I sigh loudly and put my head on the steering wheel and lay there. I glance up and see Brittany talking to the Sam kid she has a blush across her face and he is smiling. Ugh is flirting, I grip the steering wheel hard and look away. I can't get mad or Ill change again. He give Brittany a piece of paper she hugs him and walks away. I turn my car on and drive away, I need to get home now!

I walk in my room and slam the door shut, taking a shower seemed to help the last time so I had in the bathroom and take a shower and relax. I put my hand on my face everything is ok now it's all good! I hope… As soon as I get out of the shower I get on Facebook, I have no homework and nothing to do so internet it is! I finally make it to my page and see I have a notification; Brittany accepted my friend request of course! I click on her page and see a new status update. 'Ready for Friday, with Sam Evans!' What the hell!? Can this day get any worse! I slam my laptop shut and turn on the TV I lay there until like 5 and decide to go on a jog.

I run down the road, there's no way I am going into the woods, I run until I hit Karofsky's house and then I run back, I slow down to a walk and I just stand on the road, I lean up against a tree and just close my eyes. A silent tear escapes my face and I sit down, Why are all these things happening to me…. What if I transform again tonight, then I have an idea.

I practically sprint home I am extremely fast now so I get there in no time. I grab my laptop and Google curses, and then I come across it the one that practically describes what I am going through, Lycanthropy or Werewolves. I read all of the info on then and it says that I can only change when I am angry or it is a full moon, so I should be ok if I don't get mad right? I glance over the time is 10pm and I need to get some sleep so I turn the light off and take a shower. Now time for sleep and back to school HOORAY!

I wake up and take a shower, I get dressed, go down stairs and eat and head out the door. I get in my car I wish I could just skip today… Oh well. I can't avoid school forever….Right? I pull up to the school and see Puck standing at the dumpster throwing some nerd into it. I walk over to him.

"Hey Tana, feel like I haven't talked to you forever." He says with a grin.

I smile "I know what you mean… Well I need to head to class so I'll talk to you later, Puck, Bye!" I wave.

"Later Santana!" he waves back and heads the opposite way.

I walk down the hallway and to my locker, I see that Sam kid coming my way.

He walks over to my locker "Hey, your name is Santana right? He smiles

I nod "Well I'm Sam as you already know… Your friends with Brittany Right?" he grins I glance over at him.

"Yes, I've only known her for like 2 days but what about her?" I say quickly.

"Well I have a date with her Friday, but I don't know what to do…" He says sweetly.

"Take her to Breadstix, it's a nice place." I smile, but deep down I want to punch him in the face.

He puts his hands on my shoulders "Thank you so much!" He turns around and runs down the hallway.

I sigh and slam my locker I head to my first class and Britt is sitting at the back, she smiles and waves and I got take my seat next to her. She tells me about her date with Sam but I try not to pay attention the last thing I want to do is transform in class. The bell rings and I head out of the class, the other classes go by quickly and then it's time for Glee Club. I walk in and Brittany is sitting by Quinn and Sam, I take a seat in the back corner by Tina and Mercedes. Mr. Shue comes in talking about what songs to sing at sectionals, and who can do the choreography. I naturally tune out and glance around the room I see Sam grab Brittany's hand I clench my fists and luckily the bell rings and I practically run out of class.

When I get to my locker I grab all of my things and turn around I see Sam walk by and one of the jocks tosses a slushy right in his face he stands there stunned and as he wipes his face off I gasp loudly, and he glances at me he knows what I saw and he runs down the hallway. I play back what just happened in my mind; I look around and realize I am not dreaming. His eyes were yellow like mine…

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing my story it means a lot! **


	9. Chapter 9:Well Thats A Problem!

Santana (POV)

I replayed what just happened over, and over again. I just saw Sam's eyes turn yellow, and he's going out with Brittany! I ran down the hallway after him there's no way he's getting away especially if he's the person from the woods! I began running in the direction that Sam ran, when I opened the bathroom door he was the only one in there and I walk up to him.

"Santana! You can't be in here!" He yells whipping his face off with some paper towel.

I walk up to him "Don't play dumb you know what I saw!" I poke him in the chest; he looks over at me and shakes his head slowly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…." He smirks and continues whipping off his face. He glances over and smiles and continues to walk out of the restroom. I stand there stunned… Did I imagine his eyes that way or was he lying to me? I sigh loudly and glance around and walk out of the bathroom quickly. I look over and see Brittany holding onto Sam and with her hands on his face. I can feel the aggression taking over no one else is in the hallway except for them. My hand clenches and I walk down the hallway and punch one of the nearby lockers, it cracks loudly and the locker falls off its hinges and onto the floor I look down the hallway to see Sam and Brittany staring at me. The locker was completely destroyed with one punch; I turn away from them and run down the hallway.

I run to my car and lay my head on the steering wheel and I just lose it I start bawling why am I feeling this way!? I sigh loudly, I know why I have this feeling, and Sam has what I want and what I want is Brittany. I sigh loudly and start my car, I pull out of the school and head home, I have the worst luck. The worst thing is if Sam is the person from the woods he is dangerous, and if he hurts Brittany I will have no problem hurting him, that I can promise. I get home and head upstairs and put on some sweats and a hoodie and go out for a jog, which turns out to be more like a sprint. I run from my house across the field an into the woods, if I want to take my anger out on something, better in the woods than out if the open, like the whole locker thing.

I grab a huge rick and slammed it into a tree, I grunted and kept throwing rocks around I sprinted through the woods, I sat down on a nearby rock to get my bearings. I held my head in my hands, this is just great I need help with whatever this curse is, but noooooo the only person who might be like me calls this a gift! Psht, Gift my ASS! I stand up and begin running again, I have no idea where I am going but I am not stopping, until I can get this pain out of my chest.

Brittany (POV)

I see Santana quickly driving out of the school, I know there is something wrong, she has been acting odd since day one. I can't wait for my date with Sam on Friday, but there is something going on I just know it. When I saw Sam come out of the bathroom, I saw Santana come out right behind him. Something is going on and I am going to figure out what. But, I know Santana wouldn't do that to me she knows that I really like Sam, I don't know maybe I am just jumping to conclusions… I walk over to my car and get in the driver's seat, but the weirdest thing today was when Santana punched that locker, it literally broke of and a she did that Sam just laughed, why would he do that? I start the car well I hope Santana's okay. I pull out of the school and head home.

Santana (POV)

I finally stop running and turn around to head home; I step into the field by my house and begin walking home. I glance up and see the sun going under the trees, I love when the sunsets it's so pretty. I step in my house and my mother is asleep on the couch, I smile and sneak up the stairs quietly. I sigh loudly and lay on my bed; I turn over and grab the TV remote, I flip through the channels and decide on watching The New Normal, it's a newer show, and love it! I watch it every chance I get. I glance around and hop off my bed, I need a shower bad. I jump in the shower and let the hot water roll of me for a while it feels so good… I head out of the shower and through on some black sweats, and a white tank top. I head over to the widow and I see those eyes again in the woods…. That's the last straw I whip open the window and sprint after the person in the hoodie. I catch up to the person and I jump on them, there hood falls off and reveals what I already knew… Sam … I look at him and he flips around his eyes are huge.

"LOOK OUT!" He screams loudly as an arrow flies right by my face.

I turn around and there are three men standing a few feet from us, all wielding cross bows, one of them smirk, and points to Sam and I….

"KILL THEM!" He shouts loudly, all I feel is the impact of the arrow in my shoulder.

**A/N: So do you like this fic so far? REVIEW! J **


	10. Chapter 10:This Pain I Feel

Santana (POV)

All I feel is the arrow pierce my skin; this is the first time I felt like pain like this in a while. Sam is standing by me, I break of the arrow and we run for it. There are arrows flying all over these men are relentless. I glance over at Sam if he's the one from the woods he is dangerous. We run further away and the arrows stop. I stop and step towards him, he just stands there.

"WHY DID YOU TURN ME!?" I scream at him loudly which causes him to jump; he looks at me he looks completely confused he steps forward.

"I didn't turn you; I think you and I were turned by the same person." He sighs loudly, "Look we need to work together to find the person who did this…" I look down and sigh. Sam looks concerned.

"So what, ummm what do you know about this..." I look at him with hopeful eyes.

"Not much just that we turn when the moons full or when we feel intense aggression." He walks a few feet away. I shake my head he then turns around and smiles at me. "Like when me and Brittany were together in the hallway…." He chuckles loudly and I stand there my eyes wide.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…." I look away quickly. He shakes his head; I turn back to him "So ummm, are you guys dating… Or uhhh..? He laughs this time "No, were just friends but were going on a date Friday so who knows…" He glances at me and I look down at my arm. It's not healing, and I've been hiding it well but it hurts like hell. Sam walks over to me and looks at my arm. "It's bleeding badly you need to see a doctor or something!" He says in a whisper. "I don't think I can go to the hospital, how am I going to explain this!" I shout, shaking my head. He looks down at me and he smirks, "I think I know where to go… Even though it's crazy Brittany's mom is a nurse she could help you, I'll tell them I saw you on the side of the road." I shake my head that just might work. Its late but not to late so we head through the woods to Sam's house and to his car.

Sam (POV)

We walk silently through the woods, I know she's good at hiding it, but I can tell that she is in A LOT of pain. She keeps grabbing her arm and I can tell that she is holding back tears. She sighs loudly and glances over at me

"Why us Sam, why did we get stuck with this, I mean yes we have some amazing abilities but we can't really have normal lives anymore. "I look over at her and I shake my head, "I have no idea, I was turned the day I moved here, and I have no idea who turned me but now I know that I am not alone." I smile over at her. "But, I did see you in the woods when you were bitten…" I sigh loudly. "There was nothing I could do I didn't see their face, and I started watching you waiting for you to turn, so I could help you…" I look over at her and her as her head in her hands. "It alright Sam, we'll figure out how to deal with this…" She stops talking and groans loudly her arm, looks worse.

We finally make it to the car and I hop in the driver's seat of the car, I glance over at Santana her arm is not looking so good. Usually when we, well our kind get hurt we heal at least I do, I figure Santana does to but there must have been something wrong with that arrow they shot in her. I drive as fast as I can, I don't know why the arrow is having this affect…. I need to drive faster, by the time we hit Brittany's house Santana is unconscious, and she's lost a lot of blood, it's only like 11 so everyone should be awake. I pick Santana up and pound on the door, Brittany's mother answers she looks down at Santana, and says one thing, "Lay her on the couch…." She hurries into the house. While I am right on her heels, carrying Santana. I walk in to see Brittany's father on the couch, I have Santana's blood on me, and Mrs. Pierce grabs a towel and lays it on the couch I put Santana down and step back.

Mrs. Pierce looks down at her arm and shakes her head, "This is bleeding pretty bad…" she says with a frown. A few seconds later I hear a noise and see Brittany coming down the hallway. "Hey Sam!" she smiles, and then she sees my shirt. She stops walking "Sam, what happened are you hurt?" she steps forward, and she can see Santana lying on the couch, she by passes me and walks right over to Santana.

Brittany (POV)

I swear I just heard Sam's voice and there is a lot of noise coming from the living room, I step out in the hallway and I see Sam standing in the living room. I give him a weird look "Hey Sam!" I smile and then I see it there's blood on his shirt. I stop completely "Sam what happened are you hurt?" I walk into the living room then I see her.

Santana is lying on the couch her eyes are closed, and I can see blood all over her, I run around the couch and knell down in front of her. She's so pale and it looks like she has part of an arrow sticking out of her arm. I get up and walk over to Sam. "What happened… How did… I-I I mean what..?" Sam looks just as concerned as I am. He tells me how he was driving home and saw her on the side of the road, she had the arrow in her arm, and bringing her to my mother was his first thought. I nod, I don't know if I believe him… He gives me a hug and I walk back over to Santana.

It feels like it takes forever but the arrow is finally removed, my mother got the bleeding to stop and Santana is getting some of her color back but she is still passed out. My mother stands up, "I did the best I could, we should call her mother." Then we see Santana, shift slightly "My mother's not home, she's out of town" she groans loudly and some tears fall down her cheeks. "Well you can't stay home alone tonight you have to be watched…' I walk over to my mother "She could stay here, if you wanted to." I smile at Santana, and she manages a small smile. "Sure" she smiles and my mother helps her off the couch. I decide to crash on the floor and let Santana have my bed she needs it more than I do, I help her get in bed, and turn out the light. "Hey Britt…" I smile at my new nickname, I look up from my recliner, "Ya, what's up….?" Everything is silent for a few minutes then she speaks up. "Thank you, your one of my best friends." She whispers. Then there is nothing but silence. I grab my iPod, put one ear bud in so I can hear if San needs anything, and drift asleep.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it! :) **


	11. Chapter 11:That Was A Close One

Santana (POV)

I wake up with a piercing pain in my shoulder, I roll over and see Brittany lying in the chair in the corner, I smile and glance at my arm there is a bandage wrapped, on it I vaguely remember talking to Britt's mom. I groan loudly, which causes Brittany to wake up and come over to me.

"Hey, you're awake! How do you feel?" she smiles, and sits down on the end of her bed.

"I feel ok it still hurts, wait….are we late for school?" I move up quickly which causes even more pain. "Oh shit…." I groan and lay back down. Brittany puts her hand on my arm "Yea, we missed school but my mother's got it taken care of and she talked to your mom as well, it's all taken care of" she claps her hands together and stands up. She reaches her hand down to me and helps me off of the bed. I sigh and she grips my hand tightly. I think I kind of like this I smirk.

We walk into her kitchen and see a note from her mom telling us to just relax today, I smile, it also says that my mother won't be back until Saturday night, and its only Wednesday, she has a big conference for her job, "Ugh" I groan loudly this is going to be a great week… I ask where the bathroom is and head in there I take the bandage off and the wound is healing very, very slow.

I place the bandage back on and head back into the kitchen, I don't see Brittany so I walk into the living room and see her sitting on the couch with a bowl of grapes. 'Hey San, want some grapes?" she grins really big and motions for me to sit by her. I smile and take a few grapes from the bowl, when I look up I see that Scooby Doo is on I smile, "I haven't watched this show forever!" I grin. Brittany looks over at me and grins "I watch it a lot!" she smiles real big, and continues eating the grapes. As she watches the show I sit there and watch her, I wish she was mine , I know that she isn't Sam's but I don't know I really like her, but I wouldn't know how to tell her.

"I don't know about you but I feel like going for a walk!" Brittany smiles and jumps up. I jump when she does that and shake my head, "You sure, are full of energy!" I laugh. She looks back at me and she has a big grin on her face she walks over to me and gives me a random hug. When she steps back I give her a quizzical look "What was that for?" I say with a chuckle. "Well. Ughh… I was really worried about you last night, and I'm glad you're safe…." She gives me a small smile and walks towards her room. Ugh she is going to be the death of me. I chuckle to myself and lean against the couch.

Brittany steps out of her room in a pair of shorts and a sports bra, I can't stop my jaw from dropping, she is ripped her abs are perfect and her legs are toned as well. I look back up to her face and she is smiling and has a bit of a blush on her face. I grin and she throws me a pair of sweats and a tank top I walk into her bathroom and throw the clothes on. I come out and Brittany is lying back on the couch and her eyes are shut. She looks half asleep and when I get closer her eyes open wide and she looks ready to go. She practically runs to the door, and here we go!

This is more like a run then a walk I smirk to myself and I begin to slow down, how can she be so full of energy. She looks back to me and chuckles "You tired, slowpoke!" she grins and walks back to me. "Heck yes I am! I'm not a machine like some people that I know!" she shakes her head at me and we sit down on a nearby rock. "Do you do this a lot?" I say panting and slurping down water. "Yea, I do this a lot!" she laughs. I look at her and grin, the she asks me "Do you come out here often?" she says with a curios look. I pause "Yes I walk out here a lot it takes my mind off of things…" I glance at her and she has a small smile on her face, "I see, what do you need to escape from…." She squeaks out quietly. I glance at her and her head is cocked sideways and she's giving me a worried look. "Just life you know, Cheerios, School, being bullied for being in Glee Club, its everything you know…" she looks at me and puts her hand around my waste. "Never let anyone make you feel bad about yourself okay?" she's looking at me with a serious face. "Okay Britt I won't I promise…" I smile and we start to walk again.

I feel like we've been walking for hours, but it's only been like an hour, god I am lazy other than cheerios, and my walks I don't do much, I chuckle to myself which gets a smile from Britt and she turns around shaking her head. It was still pretty early but we decided we were going to head back to Britt's house. She started running pretty fast ahead of me and that when I noticed how close to the road we were. Brittany did even see the car, That's when my instincts took over I ran to her in that split second and dove for her we flew across the road and landed in a pile of leaves. I was breathing really heavy, and Brittany was just staring at me "How did you do that…." Her voice was shaky. My eyes darted back and forth from her eyes to her lips, she looked confused. "I uhhhh well, I gotta go…." I jumped up and ran into the woods.

**A/N: J Hope you like it! Tell me what you think! REVIEW **


	12. Chapter 12:Until My Heart Stops Beating

Santana (POV)

I ran through the woods quickly without looking back, Brittany suspected something, it was unnatural the way I ran to her, even she knew that. I stopped in the woods, what am I supposed to do… Maybe I should tell her what's going on… UGH! I slam my fist into a tree and a few branches fall from the top. I run my hands through my hair and sigh. I begin the long walk over to my house. I hate that this has happened, but there was no way that I wasn't gonna save Brittany. I will protect her until my heart stops beating…

I finally make it to my house, SHIT! My keys are in the house still!? I'll just go through my window I walk over to the trellis and jump up into the window. I still have a couple days until my mother gets back… Ugh, maybe I should talk to Britt I don't know what to do…

It's only like 6 so I head up in my room and grab some clothes I glance down and remember these are Brittany's clothes, god I should have stayed with her, at least she is ok. I can't believe this happened…I hear a knock at the door down stairs, I'm pretty sure it'll be Brittany. So I head down the stairs and open the door, and there stands Sam he looks concerned. "We need to talk right now…" he says and walks in the house.

Sam looks like something has happened to him he looks like he got less sleep than me he sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

"Someone followed me home last night… from the woods…" he sighs loudly "And it wasn't one of the guys shooting at us either…" He look completely freaked out. He leans against the kitchen counter, and shakes his head. "So there's another person like us…?" I look at him and my eyes dart back and forth. He shakes his head "This one isn't like us, he tore up my room, shredded my curtains…" he looked scared. "It didn't look like we do when we change either… it was an actual wolf, with red eyes…" He was looking at me now. "What the hell…." I sigh and shake my head.

We really don't say much after that, Sam leaves and tells me to keep an eye out for the red eyes in the woods. This is a lot to process today… I need to relax, and then my thoughts turn back to Brittany, I wonder if she's okay… God I need a shower, I head up into my room and change out of the clothes Britt gave me, I lay them on the floor. I hop in the shower and hope the water soaks all of my troubles away.

Brittany (POV)

I stayed in the woods for a while after what happened, but I wasn't gonna hide from this I headed over to Santana's house and saw that the door was unlocked. I pushed the door open and stepped inside. I've only been here one time so I kind of remember where her room is I step up the stairs and walk down the hall to the door which I think is Santana's room, I turn the door knob and step into the room, I see my clothes on the floor and I think I hear the shower running in the bathroom.

I step over to her wall and see pictures of her and Quinn, Puck and others who are in the Glee Club, I smile Santana hides herself, from everyone but she seems okay when she's around me.

I hear the bathroom door open and turn around, Santana doesn't have a towel on I swallow hard and I'm pretty sure I'm blushing like crazy. Santana's eyes almost pop out of her head, and she runs back in the bathroom, and I just sit there with a blush on my face and the flapping of butterflies in my stomach.

Santana (POV)

I relax in the shower for a while, it gets my mind off things, I could have sworn I heard someone in my room but I, must have been imagining things, I sigh and step out of the shower. I totally forgot to grab a towel and just walk out into my room.

My eyes almost pop out of my head Brittany is standing in my room staring at me with a blush across her face and her eyes are popping out of her head as well; I flip around and head into the bathroom. Okay what the hell just happened I must have blacked out, I peek out the door and Brittany was sitting with her hands on her face, SHIT! I wasn't dreaming…

"Ummm hey Britt… can you hand me a towel?" I sigh loudly and Brittany comes to the crack in the door and hands it to me. I step out of the bathroom to a still blushing Brittany I smile,

"So how did you get in my house…?" I chuckle and head over to my dresser. "Well, the door was unlocked and I wanted to talk to you…" she said not making eye contact with me "Sorry I didn't mean to walk in on you…" she squeaks quietly. I shake my head and lift my hand "No, its okay, Shit happens." I smile and head back in the bathroom, "I'll be out in a sec! Just hang on!" I smile, and shut the door. I through in my sweats and a tank top and walk back in my room.

"So what did you want to talk about…?" I ask kind of afraid of what the answer is gonna be… "San, what happened in the woods today…, Thanks for saving me but what you did was impossible…" I don't make eye contact with her. "Well I wanted to help you…. and uhhhh, I think I had and adrenaline rush, you know when people can do super human things….!" I say quickly, I just pulled that out of my ass I think. She nods quickly "I didn't think of that, so are you gonna stay here tonight or do you want to come back over?" I look over at her and she is smiling gently at me. "Well I have a lot of crap to do here, so maybe I'll stay tomorrow if that's okay?" I glance at her and she nods quickly.

"Well I need to head home, so I'll see you later okay?" she says with a quick smile and she turns to leave. "Wait I'll walk you out!" I smile and walk behind her. We reach the front door and she turns around and gives me a hug, she stops at my ear, "Thank you for saving me today…." She backs away and then she smiles and puts her mouth back by my ear. "Just so you know, I give your body a ten…" my jaw drops and she turns around and winks at me and gets in her car and drives away, This girl is gonna be the death of me you just wait and see…! I was too busy being shocked at what Brittany had just said to notice the pair of red eyes watching me from the woods.

**A/N: I'm thinking of starting a new fic after this one! But I haven't decided yet! Tell me what you think of this chapter! Review! :) **


	13. Chapter 13:I Will Always Protect You

Santana (POV)

I stood there with my mouth hanging open after Brittany's car drove down the road. I smirked and turned around and headed into the house. I shook my head. She was such a damn flirt, a light blush came across my face, and she just had to see me like that didn't she! I walk over to the fridge and grab a bottle of water. I head over to the TV and sit down, I really did want to stay and Britt's house, but I just wanted sometime for the dust to settle on the whole, 'I saved her with my super human speed thing'. I shake my head I know she didn't really look into it or anything… I shake my head and head up to my room.

Brittany (POV)

God I am such a flirt! I sit in the driver's seat and pull away from Santana's house. I see her she's still standing on the porch and her jaw looks like it is going to fall off. I smirk to myself and head down the driveway. I don't know what's going on when I'm around San my heart thumps louder and when she saved me and she was lying on top of me, my stomach was doing somersaults. I can't get this girl out of my mind I shy and shake my head. I finally make it home and stop the car. I sit in my car for a few more minutes. I really don't want to do to school tomorrow it's gonna suck. On Friday I have my date with Sam I really like him, but I'm torn, these feelings for San, there not just friend feelings are they…

I walk into the house it's kind of late but my mother and father are not here probably still working. I grab water and head down the hall take a quick shower and hop into bed. I'm exhausted and ready to go to sleep. But then my mind begins to wander, and I look over and it's already midnight I sigh and lay my pillow over my face, I finally begin to drift to sleep.

I am woken by the sound of my alarm blaring in my ears, why is it so loud! I slam my hand on it and roll out of bed. This is going to be a very long day. I get a quick shower and get dressed in my Cheerio's uniform, I love being on the team, I just like wearing my own clothes. I walk down the hall and grab bowls of cereal, my parents are probably asleep they must have got home late; they both work down at the hospital. I eat my cereal quickly and head out to my car.

I reach the school and see a lot of cars I must be late or something… I head right down to my locker, I quickly put in the combo and it opens quickly. I put my book bag in and grab my books. I see someone on the lockers next to me. It's Santana; I look over at her and smile.

"Ready to head to class?" she says with a grin, fixing her ponytail.

"Yup, let's go!" I smile and shut my locker door. I turn around and am met with a cold red slushy all over me. I gasp as the cold slushy hits me in the face and it gets all over. The next thing I see is Santana, grabbing the kid and putting him up against the locker.

"If you ever touch Britt again I will ends your ass, you got me! I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, DO YOU KNOW WHAT GOES ON THERE! BAD THINGS!" she slams him back into the locker and lets go of his jacket, his eyes are popped out of his head and he runs back down the hallway. I grab Santana's hand and pull her over to where I'm at. She walks down to the math class with me and tells the teacher what happened. She gives us the ok and we head down to the bathroom. Santana grabs a rag and helps me get it of my uniform to the best of her abilities. She shakes her head.

"I'm sorry that happened… What the hell is wrong with people!" she sighs and steps over to the sink.

"It's not your fault, but I'm guessing it won't happen again since you scared the kid half to death…" I smile and San smile back.

"Yea I did didn't I…" she smiles to herself, and walks back over to me. "As long as I am by your side no one will ever slushy you again I promise…" she has the rag on my face whipping off some remaining slushy.

I smile at her and hold up my hand, "Pinky Promise?" she smiles and takes her pinky and puts it around mine, and we walk down to the math classroom and get in as the class in as the class is half way over.

I walked into my next class which was Spanish and saw the kid who slushied me, he wouldn't even make eye contact with me, but I looked down at his jacket, and cocked my head to the side. Where Santana had grabbed him he hand 4 holes in his jacket, where her fingers were. "That's kind of weird…" I sigh and sit down letting my mind wander.

Now it was time for Glee Club, I walked in and sat next to Sam, he smiled and waved at me, Santana walked in with a frown on her face and she sat back next to Quinn. We were talking about songs to sing this week I sighed, I'm too tired to sing… Rachel's hand shot up and she was babbling about a song she wanted to sing, I looked back at San and she had her hands in her face. I wonder if she is ok… I lean back and whisper, "Hey San are you okay…?" she gives me a small nod and I lean back up. The bell rings finally and I head down to the locker room before practice begins, I want to sleep not practice I sigh.

Practice goes on and then coach sits us down to have at talk with us. Coach glances over at Santana and says something about her and her 'sandbags' Santana's face drops and coach starts screaming at her in front of everyone. I can see that she is fighting back tears; this is really hard to watch. She is sitting right next to me, and we are sitting in the back. Her hands are on the floor behind her. I can feel her hurting. I slide my hand back and feel something sharp, maybe it's her nails, I place my hand on top of hers, and I finally see her release her breath. Coach finally stops yelling and tells us to leave. I look over at San and she is looking over at me. I help her up and we head into the locker room. Everyone else is already heading out, but Quinn is standing there just frowning and staring at us, she knows that hurt San too.

Quinn walks over to San and wraps her arms around her, Santana is crying now and Quinn just holds her tighter.

"I'm sorry Coach did that to you San, I'm so sorry" she lets her go and Santana gives her a small smile.

"It's not your fault…" she says quickly and I see more tears in her eye. Quinn nods and waves to us goodbye, as soon as the door shuts I turn to San and give her a giant hug.

"You know" she says quietly "you're the reason I didn't freak out and start bawling" she says in almost w whisper.

I let her go so I can look up at her "You're my best friend… I hate seeing you cry I h=just wanted to help you…"I say and grab my bags.

"Hey umm Britt," I hear from behind me and I turn around quickly, and look at San.

"Yeah, what is it?" I say with a small smile.

She then looks down at her feet, "Never mind… it's nothing." She grabs her bag and heads out the door.

I catch up with her when she hits her car and I grab her arm, she looks startled, but relaxes when she realizes that it's me.

"San just so you know, if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you…" I smile and give her a small hug I let her go and look down at her.

"Are you still coming over tonight?" I smile.

She gives me a small nod "I have to go home and get some clothes first but then I'll be over." She smiles and I start walking over to my car.

Santana (POV)

I watch Brittany walk to her car and let her words sink in. I can tell her anything, I was actually gonna tell her in the locker room just now but I chickened out again… I need to tell her when the time is right, maybe when I figure out more about this. What I do know is that I was about to turn in front of all of the team. Brittany grabbed my hand just in time, she didn't know it but she just saved my life too… I sigh and lean against my car. I didn't figure it out until now, Britt is like my anchor, when were together she stops the transformation…I sigh, this is gonna be a long day… I turn the key and head to my house to get some clothes.

**A/N: Review! Hope you liked it! When do you think San should tell Britt? Or should she tell her at all? Hmmmmm… : ) **


	14. Chapter 14:Here In Your Arms

Santana (POV)

I drive home and think about Brittany and how awkward tonight is going to be. I sigh; there is no way in hell that I am going to tell her what I am tonight. I finally make it to my house and my car comes to a stop, I'm just gonna grab my clothes and head over to Britt's. I walk into the house and hear something upstairs… I run up the stairs, I make it to my room and see something going out the window, so I run over and hurdle the window chasing after it.

I make it to the edge of the woods; this must be the thing Sam was talking about. I run as fast as I can and I feel someone grab me and pull me behind a tree. Sam is standing there with a finger over his mouth I nod and stand next to him; he peeks around the corner and motions for me to come out.

"I almost had it Sam damn it!" I say with a frown and slam my fist into the tree.

He shakes his head, "I'm sorry, you can't take that thing on your own… it's like and advanced one of us…" he looks worried…

I finally let out the breath I was holding in and look over at Sam. "I'm supposed to do over to Brittany's house tonight… should I stay home?" I sigh and look over at him; he glances at me and looks down at the ground.

"No, go over there so you can protect her…" he sighs and glances over at me.

I look at him and I hate asking this question but I do anyway…"So you guys still going on that date..?" I huff out and look down at the ground.

He smiles and looks over at me "Yeah, tomorrow…" he sighs and looks at me, and then he frowns, "You know if you don't want me to I won't…" He says quietly.

I shake my head "No she deserves to be happy…" I sigh, "I need to get to Britt's house I'll see you tomorrow…" I sigh and begin to walk away.

Sam shakes his head as I walk away, then he whispers "She would be happy with you…" and he begins walking away.

I make it back to my house in only a few minutes, and head back up to my room. My clothes are thrown everywhere and there are even more marks on the window. I feel like this thing is threatening Sam and me. I have no idea what to do I? I sigh and clean up the mess caused by that damn thing… I walk over to the dresser and grab some clothes and decide to get out of this damn uniform. I slip it off and put on some ripped jeans, and a white tank top and a black hoodie. I put all my other clothes in a bag and grab my school things. I head back down the stairs and grab a bottle of water and head out the door. I lock the house up tight and get into my car. I drive slowly and make it to Britt's house in like ten minutes; I walk up to the house and knock on the door. Brittany answers the door quickly and I smile and step inside.

"Hey! San, you want to go on another walk?" she smiles and walks down the hallway to her room.

I chuckle to myself "As long as it's a walk not a run…" I smirk at her and she turns around and smiles.

'It will be I promise… well maybe" She grins and winks at me and walks into her room. I walk into her room and put my things by the chair in the corner. I walk back out of her room and head down to the living room. Brittany is waiting by the door, she grins at me "Let's Go!" she smiles and opens the doors for me.

"Oh, why thank you!" I smile and head outside into the yard. I have to keep my eyes on her she won't be hurt as long as I am around.

She walks right next to me out to the woods…"So how have you been?" she says with a small smile and a hint of curiosity.

I smile at her and turn towards her "I'm okay, just coach screaming at me… it was really hard to deal with…"I frown and stop walking. Brittany stops as well and puts her hand on my back. I hear her sigh "It's not true is it…?" she says looking at me curiously. I look at her and shake my head, "No I mean yeah I thought about it but I never did…" I sigh and a tear slips down my face.

"People are cruel San, I'm sorry they did this to you… you don't deserve it…" She frowns at me rubbing her hand on my back. I look over and smile at her, "It's not your fault… you don't need to apologize for them…" I smile and we begin to walk forward again. I hate feeling like this I hate some of the people at that school, except for some of the Cheerio's and The Glee Club, We walk further into the woods and Brittany looks at me. I smile

"So why did you leave your old school?" I look at her with a serious face. Brittany frowns and walks ahead of me "Well, my dad's job got transferred so we had to leave and move here…" she sighs and looks down at the ground.

"You didn't want to leave… did you?" I sigh and look over at her. She shakes her head and I frown. Then she speaks up.

"I miss my friends, but, I'm glad we moved here…" she stops and looks over at me with a grin.

"Why, I would totally hate it!" I say loudly and smile.

"Well, the number one reason." She walks closer to me. "Because if I didn't move I wouldn't have met you…" she smiles and keeps walking. I shake my head and run to catch up with her.

We've been walking forever but it nice you know, being away from the world. I feel really close to Britt, I really like her, but she's also my best friend. I smirk to myself which gets a weird look from Brittany. I glance over at her and smile; we keep walking until we hit the road where I saved her. I sigh and we walk across the road. It's getting late though so we start to head back to her house. We make it back to her house and it's already dark now, where did the time go? She unlocks the door and we step into the house. I sigh remembering Sam telling me about their date tomorrow. I walk in the house after Brittany, and I step in the kitchen, Brittany heads over to the fridge and grabs some pizza rolls.

She pops the, into the oven and they cook for a while. "I'm gonna change into my pajamas real quick, okay?" I smile as I walk down the hallway.

I can hear her chuckle "Yes San, you may change clothes!" she smile and I head into her room. I wish they didn't have a date tomorrow, I need to fess up to her how I feel, but I'm afraid… I shut her door and d change into a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. I head back down the hall and to the kitchen. Brittany is eating some pizza rolls and she has a plate next to her, which I'm guessing are for me. I smile and head over to the seat next to Britt and grab my plate. The pizza rolls are awesome, I think they are pepperoni I love them! We eat our food quickly, I glance over at her and she lets out a big yawn and she stretches. I smile and shake my head, "You tired Britt?" I smile and she yawns again.

"I'm very tired… that walk killed me…" she smiles at me. "Well les go to bed… you dork." I smile at her and stand up.

"Okay, dork lets go to bed." She smirks and we head down the hallway.

We walk into her room and I head over to the chair, I feel Brittany grab my hand, I turn around and she smile, "You can sleep in my bed; I'll sleep in the chair." I shook my head "No, you can sleep there… "I smile and try to go back to the chair. She pulls me this time I look back at her with a small pout. "Fine I'll sleep there, but, you sleep there too, I don't want to take over…" I smile and she nods "Okay that sounds just fine!" she smiles and walks over to her side of the bed, she sets her alarm and I lay down next to her. She flips off the lights and she has a small light that she turns on.

I smile; she smiles and looks over at me "Yes I sleep with a nightlight…" I smile and shake my head. "I do to." I smile and she grins back at me. I feel the bed dip down and I turn so I'm facing the window. "Hey Britt," I whisper.

I hear her whisper quietly "Yeah, what is it?" I then think about what I'm going to say "Thank you, for ummm, grabbing my hand today, you helped me keep my cool, I was about to lose it, and you helped me so Thank you…" I say quietly. I feel her move next to me and see a hand wrap around my waist… I gasp and she pulls me closer to her. "Is it okay if I hold you like this….?" She whispers in my ear. I sigh loudly and back up into her, her hands are around me and I feel her breath on my face. "Of course, it is." I smile to myself and she holds me closer. I put my hand on top of hers and she sighs in my ear.

"San, you said you were gonna protect me, but I'm gonna protect you too…." She whispers in my ear. I turn around and face her. She is smiling and I can feel a light blush on my face. I smile at her "I'll take your word for it…" I chuckle and lay my head on her shoulder. I fall asleep in the arms of the girl that I really care about.

**A/N: Okay so this Chapter was long! So everyone already knows that Brittany will find out about Santana and I'm not sure how she's gonna find out (yet) BUT! I PROMISE that it is going to be INTENSE! REVIEW! Hope you guys liked it! **


	15. Chapter 15:Didn't See That Coming!

Santana (POV)

I woke up to hot breath on my ear, and something warm lying against me. I smiled and remembered where I was Brittany was cuddled into the side of me I smiled to myself and saw her stir a little. I saw the time on the clock behind her it was only 4 in the morning. YES! Plenty of more time for me to sleep so I scooted closer to Brittany and shut my eyes. I woke up what felt like a short time later, which it actually turned out to be only 2 minutes until 6 in the morning, I looked over at Brittany and she began to stir, I shut my eyes and pretended like I was asleep. I wondered what her reaction would be. I heard the alarm begin blaring and felt her move over to shut it off. I sighed loudly because in reality I was half asleep still, I felt Brittany cuddle closer to me and she put her lips by my ear.

"Sanny… wake up!" she sang in my ear and she started poking me in the sides, I groaned and she just kept poking me. I opened my eyes and looked over at her, she had a big smile on her face and she still kept poking me, I grab her wrists and rolled over so I was on top of her, I put her arms above her head and started poking her in the sides. She began laughing loudly, she was trying to talk and laugh at the same time, so I stopped poking her.

"Yes, what is it Brittany." I said with a small smirk on my face.

"You WIN!" she laughs loudly and I let her go, she shakes her head and gets up she walks out of her room into the kitchen.

"Hey can I take a quick shower?" I ask with a quick smile, and I walk down the hall towards her.

"Yeah, San sure, but were leaving at 7 so hurry up!" she smiles and I walk back down the hall and into her room, I grab my clothes and head into the bathroom, I walk into the bathroom and try to figure out how to turn it on, I try one more time and it finally comes on, I get in and let the hot water run over me, I hop out and get dressed. When I walk down the hallway Brittany is turning off the stove and putting some pancakes on a plate, I smile "I love pancakes!" I say loudly and she jumps and looks back at me breathing heavily. I laugh at her and she shakes her head and puts her hand on her chest "Dang, you scared me!" I start laughing at her again, and walk over and grab a couple pancakes, we sit down in the kitchen and eat quickly, and it's already like 7:15, so Brittany gets dressed and walks out into the living room. We head out to our cars and I take my car she takes hers… We meet up in the parking lot of the school.

Brittany shuts her car door and walks over to my car; I step out and smile at her.

"So are you stalking me now?" I smile and grab my stuff out of my car, she stands next to me and smiles and waves at someone, it's Sam, he heads into the school, and Brittany stays with me. I smile and we head into the school together, we have the first class together so we go our separate ways, I sigh when I see her walk over to Sam's locker. I see him glance over at me and then he turns away, I shut my locker and start walking to class, I see one of the Glee kids getting slushied, its Rachel, I walk past her in my class room , I tell the teacher what happened and she says that I can go help.

I walk over to Rachel and grab her hand, "Hey come on I'll help you…" Rachel looks at me and she looks surprised. I smile, "Come on let's go!" I drag her into the bathroom, I grab a lot of paper towels and walk over to Rachel, I get most of the extra slushy out of her hair and she gets it off her face, she smiles at me.

"Thanks, Santana… I didn't think you would ever help me…" she sighs and gives me a small smile.

I shrug and throw away some paper towels "I'm not gonna stand by and let a fellow Glee Clubber get slushied I'll help every time…" I smile and get ready to go out of the bathroom.

I turn around and sigh, "See Ya, hobbit!" I grin, she shakes her head and gives me a small wave and I head down the hall to my Math class.

I walk in and the teacher gives me a thumb's up, I walk to the back of the class and sit down by Brittany, she gives me a curious smile, and whispers "Where did you go? I saw you headed to class then I got here and you weren't here…" she smiles and scoots closer to me.

I look over and smile at her "I saw Rachel get slushied, so I helped her get cleaned up…" I look over at her, and her eye brows are raised and she is smirking.

I smile and actually begin listening to the teacher, she's talking about fractions or something, I hate math but, I understand it pretty well it is just boring as hell. The bell rings and I jump up and Brittany and I head out of the classroom. She walks with me over to my locker and we part ways, the day goes on really slow, and then Glee Club starts… Rachel smiles and waves at me, I nod and we head in the room and sit down. I really want to sing today… but, so I decide to sing a song that I was working on this summer. I raise my hand and Mr. Shue nods to me "Let's see what you got Santana!" I smile and everyone claps, Puck whoops really loud and I shake my head. The song starts and everyone is bouncing their heads to the beat, and this will be the first time Brittany hears me sing. Then the song begins.

I start tapping my foot and dancing to the music.

**_"This is more than a typical kinda thing  
Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me, oh oh  
Didn't wanna take it slow  
In a daze, going crazed, I can barely think  
You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, oh oh  
Waiting for my phone to blow"_**

Everyone gets up and starts dancing I shake my head and start dancing with Rachel. I stop and start rapping this part.

**_"Now I'm here in a sticky situation  
Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacin'  
Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour  
Don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour"_**

Everyone keeps dancing and the Rachel joins in, I smile.

**_"Oh oh, I can't seem to let you go  
See I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
Honest baby I'll do  
Anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight  
Come on, that's right, cheerio"_**

Everyone cheers and Rachel grabs my hand and we bow together, I give her a hug and we go and sit down. Mr. Shue is clapping "Nice, job guys that was AWESOME!" He shouts and everyone cheers! I start smiling and the bell rings, I head out of the class and to my locker, and Brittany runs over to me.

"You going to the locker room?" she says with a smile on her face, I nod and we head down to the locker room.

I walk down the hallway and Brittany looks over at me and smiles "I had NO idea you could sing like that… Your amazing…" Brittany smiles and I smile back. We get ready in the locker room and head out to practice. For some reason coach lets us out early which would be awesome if I had something to do, I grab my stuff out of the locker room and head to my car. I hear someone yelling behind me I turn and see Brittany, "Have fun on you date!" I smile and wave at her, she smiles and hands me my hoodie, "You left it in the locker room..." she smiles. "And I will!" I get in my car and head home, I sigh and blast my radio, and this is going to be a sucky day…

I pull into my driveway and unlock the front door I sigh and push it open with my foot, I walk upstairs and throw my bags on the floor of my room, I think I'm just gonna relax all day, that's the plan. I walk over to the dresser and throw on some sweats, and a t-shirt, I head down stairs and flip on the TV, I order a pizza hut pizza and they deliver so I don't have to go into town which is awesome! I flip through the channels until I find, an America's Next Top Model Marathon, I fist pump yes! I get through half of one episode and the doorbell rings; I walk over and answer, it's just the pizza guy, I give him the money and take the pizza, I head back to the couch and relax. Most of the lights are off the show is going off and I hear a noise from upstairs I walk over to the end of the stairs I know that thing is back I can smell it. I can feel my nails getting longer and my fangs shooting out I get on all fours and craw up the stairs.

I get up to my door and look in there, is a huge animal; a wolf in my room its eyes are red and its sniffing around my room, I stand up and snarl at it. It looks over at me and it stands in two legs…. I am actually terrified now, it moves in a split second and it throws me out the window, I slam into the ground and jump up the monster jumps out my window and we start fighting.

It sinks its teeth into my arm and I howl out in pain, I scratch it across the face and it jumps up off of me, it pulls back its arm and scratches me across the stomach, I grit my teeth and fight back, this thing is going to kill me… I jump back and the creature grabs me and throws me against the ground it sits on top of me… and then the damn thing speaks…. "You will join me or you will die…." It snarls at me and then it runs off into the woods.

Sam (POV)

I could have sworn I just heard a howl I was getting ready for bed; I jumped out of my window and ran into the woods. I run until I couldn't breathe she needed my help. I jumped over some fallen trees and finally made it to Santana's house, I was in the field and I could see her lying in the middle of the field closer to her house, I sprinted and made it over to her.

"San, can you hear me!" I shake her and she moans she is bleeding really badly, I take out my phone and call Brittany's house, Brittany's mother answers.

"Hello Sam, has something happened?" she says with a worried voice.

"Santana's been attacked, it got her good this time…" I sigh loudly.

I can hear her sigh "Okay, bring her over we can fix her up." She says with a loud swallow.

"Okay I'm on my way!" I hang up the phone, I look down at San, and she looks really bad this time… I pick her up and run through the woods to Britt's house. I run like hell and make it to the door, Brittany's mother opens it and we sit her down on the couch, I look at her with a worried expression.

"We'll take care of her… Sam, you need to tell Britt what happened…" she sighs and starts to work on Santana.

I walk down to Britt's room where she is sitting on her bed, "Hey, mom what's goin-"She stops in mid-sentence when she sees me, my shirt is covered in blood, she gets up and looks at me with a frown.

"What happened…?" her eyes are darting back and forth trying to read my face. "It's Santana, she's in the living room, and she was attacked by an animal…" I say with a frown, we walk back into the living room and Santana is looking really bad, she keeps bleeding and the cuts are huge.

Brittany's mother stands up and walks me down the hall. "Sam, this is Alpha work…" I look at her and my mouth drops... "The Alpha attacked Santana!?" I run my hand through my hair. I shake my head, "We need to stop it and fast!" she nods and we walk back into the living room, Brittany is holding Santana's hand and I know from that moment on that Brittany and I will always only be friends… I sigh and go and sit next to Santana.

**A/N: An even LONGER chapter! What do you think how about that twist huh!? Hoped you all liked it! ! REVIEW! And the song was (Karmin-Brokenhearted)**


	16. Chapter 16:Not Just Us Anymore

Sam (POV)

This has been one hell of a day finding Santana, brutally attacked, finding out that Britt's mother knows about what Santana and I are! This is one of the craziest days of my life. I'm still sitting in Britt's house and from what I can tell only her parents know she on the other hand has no idea. Brittany's mother gets done fixing San and I motion for her to walk outside with me. She steps outside and she has Santana's blood all over her, San lost a ton of blood it would kill a normal person.

"So excuse my language, but… how in the HELL do you know about me and San…" she sighs and looks down at the ground.

"Well, we did work on this situation where we moved from, I mean, we knew of it… but when we got here we saw a creature when we first got here….then we saw you and Santana, in the woods before…and the pieces just fell together" she sigh and I glance at her and step forward.

"Wait, you two weren't the ones with the crossbows right!?" I shout and she raises her hand.

"No, no, no, no, no we saw the first time she changed and the hooded person in the woods… Was that you? "She says with a raised brow.

I shake my head "I was watching her before but not that night…" I sigh a run my hands through my hair. "Is she gonna be okay?" I say in a whisper.

She sighs and shrugs "She is staying here tonight; we'll keep an eye on her and update you if something happens…" I nod and head out to my car I give her a small wave and she heads back into the house.

Mrs. Pierce (POV)

I feel very bad for Santana and Sam, yes we know something's about the werewolves and we can help them a little but not with the alpha… The Alpha is huge and practically unstoppable and the fact that Santana stood up to whoever it is and didn't die shows that she could kill it. If she and Sam work together they could take it down… I walk back into the house and see Brittany sitting next to Santana, I have Santana's phone in my pocket and it starts to buzz I grab it and look at the new txt. It's from her mother she isn't coming home for a few more days…She says she won't be back till at least Wednesday. I walk over to Brittany and lean down to her.

"Honey, you should go to bed, it's late, I'll keep an eye on Santana, I promise…" I smile down to her she frowns and looks over at Santana. I would have told her what happened but I have no idea how she would react.

"What happened to her…?" Brittany says with a small frown and a tear falls down her cheek.

"I think she was attacked by an animal, Sam was driving by and seen her lying in the field…" I sigh and watch how my daughter cries over Santana; I think she really cares about this girl…

I put my hand on her back and help her up "Go on to bed, you can spend the whole weekend with her…" I smile and Brittany walks down the hallway to her room. Brittany's father looks up form where he was sitting, "We have a major problem… don't we?" he sighs and leans back. I nod and tell him the things I told Sam.

Santana (POV)

I open my eyes slowly since the room is filled with light, I try and move but I groan loudly and look down, I have no idea where I am right now I am breathing heavily, I am in so much pain right now. The clock on what looks like the DVD player says 6 in the morning; I can't help but groan loudly this pain is unbearable. I hate this I know that I must be healing slowly that's why I have so much pain… I see someone's shadow on the wall and Brittany's mother walks over to me. A few tears run down my face and she sits down next to me and frowns.

"I have to call Sam, so we can both talk to you okay San… Mrs. Pierce smiles and heads over to the phone.

I feel like I can't move at all, I sigh and this is awful Mrs. Pierce has a needle in here hand, God I hate needles! "This will ease the pain up…okay…" She sticks the needle in and the medicine goes in slowly.

The doorbell rings and in walks Sam, he has a small smile on his face and he and Mrs. Pierce sit down in front of me.

"Hey San, how do you feel?" Sam asks with a worried expression.

I groan and look over at him "I've been soooooo much better…" I sigh and groan loudly again.

Sam looks over at Britt's mom and they nod, "We need to tell you something…." He sighs and Brittany's mom speaks up. Sam tells me that Britt's mother knows what we are …

"How in the hell do you know what we are!?" I sigh and look at her raising my eye brows and my eyes are wide.

Sam laughs loudly, "That is exactly what I said…"he smiles and I smirk.

Britt's mom then tells me how they know about us, it's nice that someone else knows what he are. I smile "Were not as alone as we thought…so what the hell was that thing that attacked me…" I turn my head to face them.

"It's the Alpha, he turned you and Sam, he wants you in his pack, for some reason…" Brittany's mother looks pretty concerned. I look her deep in the eyes and frown… "He warned me… "I said in almost a whisper.

Both of them raised their eye brows and leaned closer to hear what I was going to say "He said you will join more or you will die…." I croak out and lean back again. I cough and I feel like something is on me…it's blood Brittany's mother runs to the counter to get a rag…"Your fine, relax you bodies fighting the infection!" she says loudly and places her hand on my face.

I look over at Sam and smile "So how was your date?" he smirks and shakes his head.

"It was really good, but in the end we decided to just be friends…" He grins at me and know that this is good news for me I smile and lean back and take in a deep breath.

"God, you have no idea how bad this feels…" I look at him and frown, he grabs my hand and is saying something I can't really hear him, I then begin to feel sick and everything fades to black.

Sam (POV)

Santana just fainted she is not doing good at all she is extremely pale and she looks awful, I glance up and see Britt's mom looking at me with a frown on her face.

" Did she faint?" she says with a worried expression… I nod to her and she walks over to her Santana is groaning and trying to move, but she is struggling immensely. She walks over to her and bends down and checks her temperature, "She feels like she has a fever…but her healing is already kicking in and should heal her body up soon." I nod and she walks back into the kitchen.

I sit down next to Santana and look at her, it's funny to say but she is one of my best friends, I hate seeing her like this she starts to stir again and it seems like she is having an awful nightmare.

Santana (POV)

I feel like I'm running from something but I cannot get away, my body is in so much pain and I cannot get away from it. It's the beast that attacked me outside of my house… The Alpha… I groan as it jumps on me and scratches me. It tells me how it is going to kill me; I jerk around and feel a lot more pain than I should… I jerk up quickly and cry out in pain that was all a dream… I'm lying in the Pierce's living room and Sam is next to with a worried expression and Mrs. Pierce is right by his side. I see someone come behind the couch and I see Brittany standing there with an extremely worried expression, she leans over the couch and grabs my hand.

"San, are you okay… do you need anything?" she smiles at me but I know she is crazy worried. I smile at her a shake my head.

"No I'm fine…well not as fine as I could be…" I sigh and let out a slight chuckle.

Sam looks at me and smiles and Mrs. Pierce lets out a small chuckle.

Brittany stands over the couch and her and Mrs. Pierce switch places, Brittany takes my hand and won't leave my side. I smile to myself and look over at Sam he looks down at Brittany's hand and raises his eye brows and winks at me, I chuckle and lean back, I'm feeling better now but probably only because her hand is in mine. I smile and look over at Brittany she looks so upset… I hat seeing her like this, it kills me, and it's odd but before now I never knew I could hear heart beats. I smirk when I hear that her heart is pumping loudly. I start getting really groggy feeling again, and I start to shut my eyes, Brittany squeezes my hand and I open my eyes.

"It's okay Britt I just need to rest my eyes…" I smile and my eyes begin closing I fall asleep with her hand around mine and nothing else, other than the cuts all over me, can affect me right now.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it! XD I plan on hitting you with more crazy twists so be prepared! **


	17. Chapter 17:Adding Salt To The Wound

Santana (POV)

I woke up it was dark outside now, I felt a lot better I rolled over on my side and leaned up, YES! I can actually move… I sigh and push myself up with my left hand, I look around… where everyone is, I look over and see that the front door is standing wide open… Oh god no! I run towards the front door and look around, I hope everyone is ok! I sprint to the back of the house and see the Alpha standing in the middle of the field. There is someone laying on the ground by its feet…its Sam and he is bent all funny like someone broke him in half, my eyes open wider when I see Britt's parents lying on the ground as well. I feel like time has stopped I see the Alpha grab Brittany and holder her up in the air… I scream loudly and it smiles, Brittany is struggling to get away the Alpha looks at me "This will be your fate if you do not join me…" it laughs as it kills her, I scream and start to panic, I feel someone shaking me…

I shoot up quickly and realize I'm in Britt's living room, Mrs. Pierce has a wet wash rag on my face and Brittany is holding my hand extremely tight, I realize that all was just a nightmare…I lean back down and take a deep breath… Brittany's sniffles and she says something quietly.

"Are you okay…that must have been a horrible nightmare…" she sighs and I smile over at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine but you…" I smile, "need to go to bed" I grin and she shakes her head. Brittany chuckles, "its Saturday I don't need sleep! "She smiles and keeps a hold of my hand. Wait what… its Saturday? I have to be home I think quickly and my eyes dart back and forth… "Wait what about my mother… is she home yet?" I sigh and lean up a little too quick I grab my head and close my eyes.

"She txt you last night, she won't be home until Wednesday…" she sighs and runs her hand through her hair.

I let out a sigh and open my eyes, I lean up the rest of the way so I am actually sitting up and not lying down. I release a breath that I was holding in and I look over at Britt.

"I need to use the restroom, so bad!" I smile and Brittany helps me stand… I hold onto her hand and we walk down the hall…."Damn this hurts so bad… "I sigh and Brittany stops in the middle of the hallway, "How do your wounds look….?" She says with a small smile, "I really hope they look better…" I sigh and Brittany smiles at me, when I walk into the bathroom, I hear the phone ring, Brittany runs down the hall to get it. I step up to mirror and pull up my shirt, I'm not healing like I should, it hurts like hell and it's still kind of bleeding… I sigh and pull my shirt back down; this is a horrible day…

I hear footsteps coming down the hallway, and Brittany steps into the bathroom; she cocks her head and looks over at me. "How are they looking?" she sighs and leans against the door, "oh and that was my mother she wants me to clean out the wounds." She says quietly.

I groan really loudly, "This is going to hurt like hell…isn't it…" I say in a really quiet voice and I begin to frown.

We walk back to the living room and Brittany grabs some new bandages and peroxide, I am actually terrified for this pain, I've had it with pain for a while. I sigh and sit down on the couch, then Brittany smirks at me… "Take off your shirt, it's not like I've never seen it before…" she grins and I take it off, I have like a sports bra on so I'm at least covered. There is blood still coming through the old bandages, Brittany looks at me and frowns, I start breathing heavily and she helps me take off the old bandages. I clench my teeth together tightly and she stops pulling she glances up at me and I give her a nod. I let out a breath and she pulls of the bandage. This is the worst wound I have and Britt licks her lips and grabs a rag.

"Hold still, okay…" she says quietly and I know the pain is coming, the rag hits me and I gasp, and Brittany slowly dabs at the wound, this awful. A few silent tears fall down my face, and Brittany stops this is going to be bad. Brittany puts her hand on my face and wipes away the tears, she smiles slightly and we sit there for a second. I nod and she gets out the peroxide, son of a bitch, I sigh and she outs some of it on a small cotton ball, she dabs at it lightly and it is horrible, Brittany stops and puts her mouth by my ear. "San, relax I know this hurts but this is the worst one the others won't be so bad… okay…" she breathes on my ear and I sigh and nod again. I clench my teeth together and she quickly fixes it up and puts the ne bandage back on.

I sigh she quickly does the other bandages and then I get to relax, I do not feel like putting my clothes back on so I just leave my sports bra on I'm covered in bandages so it looks like I'm wearing clothes. Brittany throws away all of the old bandages and she comes and sits down on the couch by me. I smile and she leans back on the couch.

"You know it's kind of funny… We met like a week ago and here you are cleaning my wounds…" I smile and she shakes her head.

"That's what best friends do… we clean each other up!" she laughs and then she walks over to the fridge.

"You want water?" she leans back and looks at me, "God yes I feel like I'm dehydrated!" I smile and Brittany smiles back, she walks from the fridge and she hands me her water. I glance over at where she is sitting and she glances back, I lean over and lay my head on her shoulder. She smiles and leans her head over on mine… I have no idea what our relationship is… she cuddles with me but I've never told her how I felt I sigh and grunt as my wounds start hurting again. She looks over at me and slinks her hand around my waist softly so it doesn't hurt me… I sigh and she pulls me closer to her I cuddle into her side; I really care for this girl….

"You know I really care about you…." she sighs in my ear; I lean up and look at her with a small smile… "I care about you too…." She smiles and then her eyes flick down to my lips, but she just bites her lip and turns away, I can hear her heart thumping loudly, and it sounds like it's going to explode… I look back up at her and she is looking at me out of the corner of her eye. I smile at her and reach my hand out to her chin, I grab it lightly and turn her so she is facing me she is searching my face and her eyes lock with mine… I lean forward and I am literally inches from her lips, then someone knocks on the door, we both jump back and I take a deep breath.

Brittany jumps up "I—I uhhhh better answer that…." She sighs and she walks over to the door.

"Damn it…." I mutter to myself, and rub my hands on my face.

Brittany answers the door to Quinn standing there with Sam by her side. I could kill the both of them right now, they say something to Brittany that I can't quiet here and she motions for them to come into the house.

"Hey San! How do you feel?" Quinn says with a smile and puts her hand on mine.

I look at her with raised eyebrows and I cock my head to the side. She gives me a smirk, and motions over to Sam.

"He told me you got attacked by an animal, and that Britt was taking care of you…. "She says with a smile, I nod at her and lay back down, she walks over and looks at my wounds, she frowns and looks down at the marks.

"Do you remember being attacked? Or what it was that attacked you?" I shake my head no ad Quinn gives me a small smile, "That sucks…" she sighs and stands up. Sam walks over and looks over the couch, "They don't look as bad as when I found you…" I smirk and he shakes his head. I wonder why I think to myself and laugh.. Quinn and Sam leave after a half an hour, they give us a small wave and they head out the door.

I could kill them right now they ruined my chance for a perfectly good kiss, I frown and lean back. Brittany walks over and sits next to me, she sighs and I lie down on my pillow and start to drift to sleep.

**A/N: This chapter doesn't really have any action, but THEN NEXT FEW WILL! XD **


	18. Chapter 18:About Damn Time

Santana (POV)

I woke up and realized Britt had fallen asleep on the couch with me but she was leaning the other way so her feet were up by my hip and my feet were by her hip, I turned a little and realized that Brittany was hugging onto my leg. I smiled and shake my head, I pull my leg out slowly so I don't wake her up…She's so cute when she is asleep. I walk over to her and pull the covers over her, bend down and kiss her on the top of her head. I head over to the fridge and grab a bottle of water. I put my water on the counter and walk down to the bathroom; I have to go so bad! I've been on their couch for two days! I sigh and do to the bathroom. I walk over to the mirror and throw some water on my face; I hear what sounds like running around the rooms.

I open the door and Brittany is standing in the door way with an opened mouth and she is breathing heavily, she practically jumped on me, she wrapped her arms around me and snuggled her head into my shoulder.

"I had no idea where you went I was so worried about you…" she sighed and I could feel her sniffling in my ear. I sighed and licked my lips, time to grow a pair Santana.

I pull Brittany back so I can see her face, she looked distraught but when I put my hand on the back of her neck her breath hitched in her throat, I took a deep breath and moved forward closing the gap between us. I kissed her lightly and then her hands shot up into my hair and I pushed her closer to me if that were even possible… I moaned when I felt her tongue against my lips I opened my mouth and our tongues started to battle. I leaned back and took a deep breath I placed my forehead on Brittany's and she was breathing heavily as well. I smirked "Damn, maybe I should disappear more often…" I chuckle and she sighs loudly. She plants a small kiss on my lips and we head into the living room when she turns away, I fist pump to myself and grin widely.

It sucks because it is already Sunday, but at least I got to spend my weekend with Brittany, I lean back against the couch, I cannot sleep, I've slept for the past few days. I glance over at the clock on the wall it is 8 in the morning and I don't really care to sleep. I look over and Brittany is cooking at the stove she looks at me and smiles, I stand up and walk over to the kitchen, I lean against the island behind Brittany.

Brittany turns off the stove and turns around and I move over so she can put the bacon on a plate that's sitting on the island. I glance over at her and give her a huge smile. Ever since that kiss earlier all I can do is smile. I'm leaned back looking up at the ceiling lost in my thoughts, when Brittany grabs my waist and leans down and gives me a light kiss. I take a deep breath and smile, I can never get used to this feeling when she kisses me… It takes my breath away…

I grab a couple pieces of bacon and smile at Brittany I walk in the living room and sit down, this bacon is soooooo good I sigh and lean back on the sofa. I eat my couple pieces of bacon and stand up to grab my water, Brittany has her hands under her chin and she is smiling at me. I wink at her and walk over to my water. I hear Brittany's voice which comes out as a whisper.

"You know, I never thought you were going to do it…" she sighs with a small smile on her face.

I turn to her with a grin on my face… "You know I didn't think I would do it either, but I-I-I really like you Britt…" I say and look down at my hands. I can feel Brittany's eyes on me, "And I was wondering if ummm maybe you would go on a date with me…. Friday…?" I lick my lips I am terrified and I feel like Brittany can hear my heart thumping in my chest.

I finally take a chance and glance up, Brittany isn't standing where she was before… she's kneeling down in front of me, and she has a serious look on her face… I swallow really hard, and look down again.

Brittany puts her hand on my chin and moves my head up until our eyes meet. I lock eyes with her and she smiles, "I would love to go on a date with you San…" she grins and I release the breath I was holding in, which causes Britt to giggle. She stands up and I lean back and grin with satisfaction, I don't think this day could get any better…

It was still pretty early but one thing I knew I had to do, go home and grab some clothes and my school books. I walk out to my car, and get in the driver's seat. I turn the car on and head to my house. I'm kind of afraid to go back alone but I nod to myself… I can do this!

I pull in the driveway and turn off the car; I step out and head up to the door. I open the door and head right up the stairs to my room. My window is still wide open and I walk over to it and close it. I grab a bag out of my closet and get some night clothes and my uniform for school tomorrow. I glance around and grab my IPod and my school bag as well; I also grab my cheerios duffel bag and walk down the stairs. Brittany's mother is making me stay with the, but I don't mind. I head out of the house and lock the door I head to my car and throw my things in the backseat. I glance around and take a deep breath as I shut the driver's side door. I glance around, my heart begins to beat loudly, I feel like someone is watching me… I sigh and start the car, just my imagination…. Or was it?

**A/N: I had to do the kiss in this chapter XD It just felt like the right time! I have a lot more twists coming up! So STAY TUNED! XD **


	19. Chapter 19:Why Us?

Santana (POV)

I run my hands through my hair and pull my car over to the side of the road; I am tired of running from this beast… I've had enough horrible things happen to me over a life time. I sigh and think back… my father left me and my mother when I was just a baby, which was really hard on my mother, it was hard dealing with that growing up. I put my hands on my face, and being attacked by a werewolf and becoming one really put the cherry on top of my fantastic life…

I lean back in the seat and glance over into the woods. I hate that Sam and I pretty much have to deal with this on our own. It's awesome that Brittany's mother knows she can help us some but she isn't one herself. I shake my head and look in the mirror. For some reason my thoughts travel back to my dad, I wonder why he left… I sigh and a silent tear falls down my face, I wonder how someone can just leave their child behind… I flip on the radio and glance out the window I glance over and see a man in a hoodie…Sam? No this can't be him… this guy is huge! He starts tapping his wrist and I know who it is, I go to open the door and a car flies by, when the car passes he's gone… I swallow hard; I need to talk to Sam right now!

I pick up my phone and call Brittany I tell her I'll be back in a little bit, that I have an errand to run. I head back to my house and pull in the driveway. I reach down to my phone and dial Sam's number, I don't give him all the details, and I see his car pulling in behind mine in a matter of five minutes. He looks at me and his face is really serious…

"What happened San, did you see him again?" he leans against his car and I walk over to him.

"I had to come home and grab some clothes, I saw him in the woods on the way back to Britt's… he was tapping his wrist like telling me I was running out of time…." I sigh and lean against the car next to him.

He shakes his head and runs his hands through his hair, "I've been seeing him to, he was doing the same thing to me…" I glance over at him, and he and I hold eye contact.

"San, you and I both know what that thing is capable of, we cannot join it…." He sighs and I nod.

I shake my head and rub my eyes… "I'm worried about Brittany… what if he attacks her… and we still have those people with the bow and arrows who were in the woods…" I sigh and he shakes his head.

He chuckles to himself and I give him an odd look "Were just teenagers, and we have to deal with this shit…" he glances over at me and I shake my head.

"This sucks so much ass, but Sam I really think we could beat that thing…but only if we work together." He smirks and I smile. He nods and we agree we need to take a stand against that thing. He gives me a small wave and he heads back to his car, I glance down at my phone its only 2 so I decide it's time to head back to Britt's I'm only staying there until Wednesday, but I'm worried what will happen after I leave. I hate that I have to go to school tomorrow, I sigh and lean back in my car, I flip on the radio and Three Days Grace's Animal I Have Become is blasting over the radio. I shake my head how damn ironic, I grip the steering wheel tightly, and head down the road towards Brittany's.

I pull in the driveway and turn off the car; I grab my clothes and head up to the house. I knock on the door and Brittany is sitting on the couch she grins and waves at me, she turns her attention back to the TV. I shake my head and smile at her, god she's so cute… I'm so glad I finally got the nerve to kiss her. I walk down the hall and drop my bags off in her room I head back to the living room and sit down next to Brittany. She grins really big and scotches down to where I am sitting. I glance over at her and she lays her head on my shoulder, she wraps her arms around my waist and leans in to me. I lean back on the couch and shut my eyes. This is nice just relaxing with the girl I love…

We cuddle until the show goes off; Brittany leans up and grabs the remote she flips through the channels and she steps up and heads down the hall. I lean back on the couch and grin madly, this is okay I might be going through hell but at least I have Britt by my side, I really like her a lot, I need to tell her.. I can't keep hiding it from her. I shut my eyes and sigh loudly. I hear someone behind me and I feel breath on my face, I know it's Brittany I can hear her heart beat and I can smell her I keep my eyes shut and she leans down and gives me a short kiss, I open my eyes slowly to see her grinning at me, she hops over the couch and sits next to me.

"So San, what do you want to watch next!" she smiles and is looking around on the TV.

I shrug "We can watch whatever you want Britt…" she grins and puts her hand on her chin, and then she just turns on the news. She leans back next to me and she shivers. I glance over at her.

"You cold?" I say and she gives me a small nod. I scot over closer to her and wrap my arm around her waist, I grab the blanket that is next to me and wrap it around us. The weird thing is now that I am well you know my skin is really hot, I'm hot all of the time it is really weird. Brittany glances over at me and her hand touches mine, she then glances down and sees my shirt riding up and she pokes the skin that is hanging out, after she touches me she gives me an odd look and her eyebrows raise and her eyes dart to mine.

"San, you're on fire… I mean your skin is really hot…" she's staring at me and I swallow hard.

I smile at her "I know it's always been that way." I smile, that was a total lie… she doesn't notice and then she grins.

"Well you're gonna share some of that heat with me…" she winks at me and I raise my eyebrows and smile. I feel her hand back on the skin that was poking out, but this time she slides her hand up and onto my abs. My breath hitches in my throat, damn her hand is freezing! I lick my lips and Brittany glances at me.

"Sorry, are my hands to cold?" she starts pulling her hand off my stomach and I quickly grab it.

"No it's fine Britt, you can leave it…" I smirk and she slides her hand back where it was, this was nice, but I can't keep up this charade if I'm gonna tell her I need to tell her before our date….but I don't know should I tell her after, I bring my hand up and scratch my head. Brittany is smiling at me and I glance over and grin back, I can feel her hand on my stomach, she is drawing circles on me with her fingertips. I swallow hard and Brittany chuckles to herself, I give her a fake little glare and she starts laughing. I shake my head and glance back up at the TV. A story just came on about a man who was attacked by what he says was a wolf in the woods, Brittany leans up and glances over at me… was it the Alpha who attacked him…. We watch closely, and it shows a body bag, I glance down at the floor, I would be dead if I wasn't what I am, I swallow hard, and realize this monster is ruthless and would kill any human in its way… including Brittany. Brittany and I finish watching the news and start watching some other show… I have no idea what it is, so I start to doze off. Brittany walks to the kitchen and the front door swings open, Brittany's mother walks in, she looks exhausted.

She yawns and waves at me "Hey Santana! How are you feeling, you look a lot better!" I give her a smile and nod.

"I feel soooooo much better thanks to you Mrs. Pierce I am in your debt" I grin and she shakes her head and holds her hand up.

"No charge! Well this time!" she grins and walks to the fridge, I grin and turn back to the TV. Her and Brittany talk but I really don't pay attention, even though sine my hearing is really good now I can hear every word they say. I stand up and walk outside, it is getting kind of dark now and I pull out my phone. I dial Sam's number and walk out towards the woods. We picks up immediately.

"Did you see the news…" I say quietly and he sighs loudly.

"Yeah I did, this thing is a damn monster… he attacks and doesn't care who it is…." He swallows loudly.

"Sam, I need to ask you something…. Ummm should I tell Britt….?" I sigh and I hear nothing only silence.

Then he speaks up "Well, if you want to, I mean she'll have to know about me and her mother knowing as well, but you have to think how she'll react to it you know…" I sigh loudly.

"I know but I really like her, and I want her to know… but I don't want her to fear me…" I say quietly and glance around the field to the edge of the woods.

Sam signs loudly and then he talks again "You want to talk about this tomorrow; it might be easier face to face you know?" he chuckles on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, that's true… We'll I'll let you go…See ya tomorrow… Okay?" I chuckle he says goodbye and quickly hangs up. I take the phone from my ear and walk back to the house. I don't want to go to school tomorrow; I don't want to deal with this… I sigh and turn around.

There is a car sitting in the road in front of Brittany's house, when I face it, it starts up and speed down the road. I already knew who it was; it was the people with the bows in the woods. I sigh loudly and pick up a stick and chuck It into the woods. I know one thing if anyone tries to hurt Brittany… I will kill them.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Stay Tuned for more twists! :D **


	20. Chapter 20:The Truth Is Never Simple

Santana (POV)

"The car just sped off when I saw it…." I sigh into the phone and I can hear Sam sigh loudly too.

"Just keep an eye on Britt and let her mom know what's going on with that… we forgot to tell her about them…" he sighs and mutters and quiet bye. I put the phone in my pocket and look up into the sky, its staring to get darker out now and I glance up towards the house. I start walking slowly up to the door, I knock and then let myself in. Mrs. Pierce is leaning against the counter in the kitchen and Britt is still on the couch, I turn to Mrs. Pierce and motion for her to come outside with me. She nods and we walk out onto the porch. She walks down the porch and she sits on the swing at the end of the porch. She leans back and looks at me with a small smile.

I give her a sideways glance and look down at the floor…"Ummm, Sam and I forgot to tell you all of the details but … there were people in the woods, they had bows and they were shooting at us." I glance up and her eyes are wide and she swallows hard.

"Sam mentioned something about that, but he never went into full detail…Those people are hunters….They attack your kind…." I sigh loudly and I rub my hands on my face.

"I haven't even told you the worst part….." I sigh loudly and she gives me a serious face. "They were outside your house a few minutes ago…" I sigh and glance up at her quickly.

She sighs and rubs her hands together. "Promise me something Santana, I will be here the whole night but if something happens and I can't protect Brittany…." She sighs and I cut her off.

"I will protect her… That's a promise…." My eyes are locked with hers and she gives me a small nod. I stand up and walk to the end of the porch, but something stops me…. I flip around and face Brittany's mother with a very serious face.

"I need to ask you something…" I sigh and her mother nods quickly.

"Ummm…. Well…what if I told Britt what I am…. "Brittany's mother raises her eyebrow and runs her hands through her hair and she smirks and shakes her head.

"Well, Santana that is completely up to you, we need to tell her sooner or later, and by the way my daughter acts around you…." she smirks and I bit my lip. I try and think of an excuse and Brittany's mother cuts my thoughts off.

"Santana I really like you, you're sweet and I can tell how my daughter feels about you…. but you have to realize something…. This curse you've been given is dangerous, I know you love her, but think about what is best for her…." I sigh and nod; maybe I'm not what is best for her… I don't want her to get hurt.

I sit down next to Mrs. Pierce and she gives me a soft smile, she puts her hand on my shoulder firmly and I glance over at her.

"You really care about her don't you?" she whispers and I smile at her and nod.

She smiles really big now and stands up… "Well if you do love her you'll keep her safe…" I grin and nod at her, it felt like I had her blessing, but I still had what she said earlier at the back of my mind, am I what's best for her? I lean against the post on the porch and Mrs. Pierce stands up walking towards the door, she gets to it and turns around quickly.

"I do give you my blessing to be with her though…" she pats me on the back and steps into the house. I chuckle to myself as the door closes. I lean down looking off the porch it is starting to rain out and I step off the porch into the rain, I love it when it rains… The feeling of the cold drops on my skin and the light breeze that follows it.

I stay outside for a few more minutes and head into the house. Brittany is on the couch and her mother is leaning against the counter in the kitchen. I give her a small smile and take off my sneakers. I walk down the hall towards Brittany's room and look around, I hear something hissing at me and look down on her bed to see a huge ass cat glaring at me. I chuckle that cat is humongous! I laugh and shake my head, but I feel like it can sense what I am. I sigh and shake y head, I walk over to where my bag is and peel off the wet shirt that I am wearing I throw on my tank top and sit down in the chair in the corner. I grabbed my laptop before I left and I opened it. I punch in my password and open up my Facebook page. I haven't been on here for a while, well since I was attacked… I looked at all of my notification and decided to creep on Brittany's page. I sigh loudly and lean back on the chair closing my eyes, I really don't want to go to the school tomorrow… I don't want to go to class and deal with all of those annoying people… I released a breath loudly and opened my eyes; I glance over to the door and see Brittany leaned up against the door's frame.

She smiles at me and then her eyes dart to the window I hear something outside and I jump in front of the window.

"Brittany go into the kitchen with you mom okay!? I'll be right behind you!" I yell and we head down the hallway. Mrs. Pierce sees us coming and I yell to her "They are outside! Call Sam!" she nods and quickly dials his number. Brittany is looking back and forth between us and like five seconds later Sam comes running into the house through the front door,

"Are you guys okay?" I nod and he looks over at Britt.

He leans over and whispers to Mrs. Pierce… "Have you told her yet?!" she shakes her head and he glances at me. Just as I open my mouth I hear someone outside yell.

"Just give yourselves up!" the man's voice booms loudly from outside. Sam nods at me and we head to the door. I motion to Mrs. Pierce… "Tell her…. Okay?" she nods and I walk out the door.

There are three men standing in her yard the man has a hood up and a cross bow pointing towards us.

"What do you want from us!?" Sam yells and the men chuckle… "What do we want? We want you to tell us where the alpha is…." He shakes his head and yells loudly.

"Tell us now!" he shouts and I step forward.

"We don't know who it is!" he shakes his head and laughs "I grow tired of your lying!" He pulls off his hood and fires one shot. It slams me in the shoulder and I fall backward.

I groan as Sam pulls me into the house, Brittany has her hand over her mouth and Sam pulls the arrow out.

"FUCK!" I scream loudly and I stare at the arrow it has some weird flowers sticking out of it I glance up and look at Sam, he is transforming, his eyes are yellow and he looks over down at me I stand up and look at Brittany, I can see my reflection in the mirror behind her.

I'm turning as well, I crack my neck and my eyes turn yellow, Brittany is watching with her hand over her mouth and Sam stands up next to me, we are both transformed now.

Brittany's mother has her hand on her daughters shoulder and I glance over at Sam, he nods his head…. I didn't want Brittany to find out like this, she just stands there staring at me I take one look at Sam and a low growl leaves my throat. I run out the front door with Sam at my heels towards the men with the crossbows. As I charge them men I stop dead in my tracks and look at the man who had the hood on a minute ago… My eyes grow wide when I realize who it is I stagger back and look at Sam. He's giving me and odd expression and I whisper to him. "That man in front…. That's my father…." I say with a shaky voice.

Sam's eyes grow wide and we both sprint towards the woods leaving Brittany, Mrs. Pierce and My father behind.

**A/N: I had 2 crazy things happen this time! Tell me what you think! REVIEW! =) **


	21. Chapter 21:Breathe Today!

Santana (POV)

We ran deep into the woods not looking back and I know the hunters were chasing us I could hear their truck and I could hear them yelling as well. Sam was running up in front of me and I looked up in the tree he nods and we both jump as far as we can get into the top of the tree, the hunters run passed us without even noticing and then something happens. A man on a for wheeler drives up and in front of the men they stop running and stand completely still.

The man leaves his helmet on "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he screams jabbing my father in the chest.

He mumbles lowly but we can hear him, "We were hunting a couple of them…" the man in the helmet cuts him off mid-sentence and poke him in the chest.

"You know just as well as I do this is not our code!" Now get the hell out of here NOW!" He screams and the men take off back towards their cars. I make eye contact with Sam and is eyes are as wide as mine.

The man with the helmet looks around and yells, "We cannot kill you unless you harm a human, remember that…" He gets on his four wheeler and drives off. We glance around making sure that all of the men are gone.

"What the hell was that?" Sam says his eyes darting back and forth. I shake my head, "You heard him they can't hurt us unless we break the code… but I don't think the codes gonna stop them from attacking us." I sigh and sit down leaning against a tree.

"I hate that Britt had to find out that way…" I sigh and groan covering my face, I really care about her and now she knows I'm a monster… Sam comes and sits next to me.

He puts his hand on my shoulder, "She'll come around San… just wait she will, and we need to get out of here…" He grabs my hand and we walk back to Brittany's house. Sam and I sneak up to the house and I knock on Mrs. Pierce's window, she opens the blinds and I hear her heading to the front door. She opens it quietly and she flips around… she wraps her arms around us both.

"Are you both okay? They ran after you I didn't know what to do!" she is panicking and she runs her hands through her hair. We tell her about them chasing us and the man on the four wheeler telling them about the code, and how he warned us as well. She shakes her head and puts her hand on her chin.

I step forward "So how's Brittany doing…?" I sigh and look at my feet. She sighs and grabs my hand.

"She's still pretty confused by the whole thing but she'll come around…." She sighs and I step back, "Ummm, I'm gonna head home… so can you get me my bag, I don't want to wake her up…" Mrs. Pierce nods and heads back into the house. Sam gives me a hug and heads to his car, "We better stay home tomorrow….lay low…" I nod and he drives off. Mrs. Pierce walks back out with my bag.

"Sam's right hang out at home tomorrow, if you need anything you have my number…." I nod and head to my car, I start the car and drive home. I get home, and open the front door, I throw my bag on the floor, and there is no way I am sleeping tonight… I grab my IPod out of my bag; I'm going for a run… I need to clear my head… I find one of the loudest songs on my IPod to blast and climb up to my roof.

_"You try  
your hardest  
to perfect your explanations...  
You lie.  
Until they've run out  
Of questions"_

I lean my head back and a low growl escapes my throat, the loud part of the songs starts and I dive off the roof.

_"You can only move as fast as,  
who's in front of you"_

I land on my feet and sprint into the woods.

_"And if you assume,  
just like them,  
what good will it do,"_

I jump up and kick the side of a tree, jumping over to another tree.

_"So find out for yourself  
so your ignorance,  
Will stop bleeding through"._

_"Only one thing."_

"Big enough to fill the void that's inside of you.  
It's just a breath away."

"You can breathe today."

I catch the next tree digging my claws into it and do a backflip onto the ground.

_"So many lies swirling,  
around you,  
you're suffocating,  
the empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
you're suffocating."_

I land on the ground and jump up quickly._  
__  
__"Logic forces me to believe in this,  
and I have learned to see", _

I can see this pretty high hill that looks like a mountain that overlooks the lake.

_"And I can only say what I've seen and heard,  
and only you can choose," _

I climb as quick as I can, digging my claws into the hill.

_"And every choice you make will affect you,  
Search your own self."_

_"You can breathe today."_

_"So many lies swirling,  
around you,  
you're suffocating,  
the empty shape in you_,  
_Steals your breath,  
you're suffocating"_

I reach the top and glance down

_BREATHE!_

"Big enough to fill the void that's inside of you,  
It's just a breath away."

"So many lies swirling,  
around you,  
you're suffocating,  
the empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
you're suffocating."

"You can breathe today"

"Breathe today."

I smell the air and howl loudly, jumping of the edge of the hill.

Sam (POV)

I'm at my house in my room, I tell my parents that I'm pretty sick they go to work before I go to school so they let me stay home. I walk back into my room and I hear a really loud howl and I already know that it's Santana. I hate that she is feeling this way… Brittany knows what we are now… it's going to be hard for her to understand but I know she really cares about Santana; I know that she will come around… I lay my head back on the pillow but I know that there's no way I am going to sleep either, I s=lean over and flip off my lamp laying my head on my pillow =, I run my hands through my hair and try and close my eyes.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! The song was Breathe Today by Flyleaf! If you listen to the song while reading it on that part it makes it cooler XD! REVIEW! =) **


	22. Chapter 22:We Need To Talk

Santana (POV)

I landed at the bottom on the hill and glanced up at the sky, I felt like I had been running forever. I dust off my jacket and smirk to myself; I never thought I could do any of those things… My smirk quickly fades away when I think of what has all happened this night. I shake my head and try to put my mind on something else. I start walking the long walk back towards my house. My heart was pumping loudly from the run and by the time I finally made it home the night sky was becoming lighter. My mother's conference would soon be over and she would be back home in a few days. I open my front door with my key and head into the kitchen. I grab a bottle of water and head up to my room. I sit down and grab my remote for my TV. It's pretty early so I just get up and pop in the Beastly movie I bought last week.

I hang my head down and cover my face with my hands; I need to talk to Brittany… I know I need to but I am so afraid of how she will react to me… being what I am now… I sigh and shake my head; I glance back up at the movie, the main character… I think his name is Kyle; this is the part where he is changed into a monster… I look in the mirror on my wall and lean back in my bed, he becomes a monster just like me… and the girl still loves him…

I cover my face and sigh, my phone starts buzzing loudly and I glance over, I pick it up and look at my new text…

_"Brittany stayed home today if you want to talk to her…"-Mrs. P._

I shake my head and put the phone down I want to talk to her, but I don't think I can. I lay my head back on my pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I'm running through the woods, I flip around and see the hunter's catching up to me, I flip around to see Brittany and the Alpha standing side by side, his hood is up and I growl lowly transforming into the beast that I am. I slam into the beast and Brittany is just standing there staring at me the Alpha grabs he and pins me against a tree. He leans forward growling at me then he speaks…"She will always hate you…" he chuckles and I shoot up from my dream. I have a hold of the covers and I glance down at my hands, my claws are sticking out and I'm covered in a thick layer of sweat. I lean back and wipe the sweat from my face. I shake my head and flip off the TV. I glance over at my phone I have three missed texts. They are all from Sam.

_"Santana, have you talked to Brittany yet?"_

_"Where are you San?"_

_"We need to talk about what happened…"_

I scroll through the text and reply to the last one he sent me, "Meet me outside your house in the woods in ten minutes…" I press the send button and head down the stairs. I swing open the front door and flip around to lock it I head down the steps and walk into the woods. Sam's house isn't too far from mine, so I'll get another good run in… I sprint through the woods hopping over creeks and jumping on top of rocks. I make it to the woods around Sam's house in no time and lean up against a tree and wait for him. It doesn't take him long to show up he looks just as bad as I do.

He has his hands shoved in his jeans pockets and he gives me a small smile.

"Santana…. We need to go and talk to Brittany…." He sighs and I shake my head, he's about to say something but I cut him off.

"I know we need to Sam… just not yet okay? I don't think I'm ready?" he gives me a small smile and he steps over to me giving me a hug, he looks down at me and I just break. I start sobbing and Sam stands there hugging me.

"Don't worry San, everything is gonna be alright" he whispers and I nod, I wipe off my face and step back. He sits down in front of a tree and I sit down on the rock that is behind me.

He glances up and begins to speak… "So you said the man from last night was your father?" he says staring at me curiously.

I nod and he runs his hands through his blonde hair, I swallow hard "He left my mother and I when I was a baby… I've only seen pictures and things, but he hasn't changed a bit…" I sigh and Sam frowns slightly.

"I'm sorry…" he says quietly and I shake my head.

"It's not your fault, but it doesn't matter now, he's the one hunting us… and I can't tell him who I am…"Sam nods and stands up.

"We need to figure out what we are going to do… we still need to talk to Britt, and tell her what is going on…" he leans back against a tree closer to me his eyes staring at me intently.

I nod and stand up walking over to him, "I know we need to talk to her, I just have no idea when I mean…. This is a lot to take in for her….and for us too…" I sigh and he nods.

"Well whenever you are ready and want to talk to her… we will, my parents are coming home soon so I need to get back…" I nod and he puts his hand on my shoulder. "Take it easy San, she had to find out sometime…" he waves goodbye and heads towards his house.

I turn my back to him and start walking home; I grab onto a stick and throw it high into the air. I will tell Brittany soon… I just don't want her to be afraid of me… The stick flies down stick in the dirt a few feet away. I swallow hard; I scratch my head and tighten my ponytail. I zip up the black hoodie I'm wearing, and start to run through the woods. I make it to my house and unlock the front door. I sigh and throw myself onto the couch my phone buzzes in my pocket but I ignore it… I'm half asleep when I hear a knock at my front door, I swallow hard and I can hear whoever is on the other side of the doors heart, it's pounding loudly. I open the door quickly and see Sam standing there, I give him an odd look and he steps to the side, Mrs. Pierce and Brittany are standing a few feet behind him and I swallow hard, and run my hands through my hair I step out the door shutting it behind me.

**A/N: XD Hope you guys like this story so far! How do you think Brittany will react! Find out NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW! =) **


	23. Chapter 23:Sometimes Talking Sucks

Santana (POV)

I stepped out the door and shut it behind me. I looked over at Sam and he bent down to my ear.

"They came over to my house… Brittany wants to talk" he sighs loudly and I swallow hard. He motions for me to head over there, and we walk over to them together. Brittany is looking over to us and Mrs. Pierce is smiling at us. We make it to them and I sigh loudly, Brittany glances up.

I glance back and look at Sam, his face is white and he is fidgeting too. I back up and lean against my car, where Sam is standing. He looks over at me and he breaks the silence.

"Look we wanted to tell you… but, this isn't something you can just say…" he stops talking and looks over at me I nod and glance down at the ground. I feel sick this is really hard… I hate that I didn't tell her sooner. I look up at Brittany and she is biting her lip, she opens her mouth to say something but then closes it… I glance over to the woods and see someone standing there. My eyes grow wide and Sam follows my gaze. I see an arrow flying from the woods and I feel like time stops… I step in front of Britt and catch the arrow, the man runs off deeper into the woods. I throw the arrow down and Sam is standing in between me and Brittany, his eyes are already yellow.

He steps to the side and I let out a loud sigh and step up to Brittany.

"Look Britt, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner…but I didn't want to hurt you and—"Brittany cuts me off by wrapping her arms around me. I swallow hard and she motions for Sam to come closer, she holds onto both of us and I glance over at Sam and smile, Mrs. Pierce is smiling too. She lets us go and she steps back swallowing hard and wiping her face off.

"Uhhhh, can we talk…" she says quietly and I nod and motion for them all to come in the house. I step over and let everyone go ahead of me. Sam stops and gives me an odd look grabbing my arm, he flips my hand over and his eyes grow wide.

"What the hell!?" I follow his gaze, my hand is turning red slowly and it's starting to burn. Mrs. Pierce turns around and looks at my hand, I lock eyes with her and she grabs the arrow. She shakes her head and throws it on the ground.

"Come in the house, its Wolf's Bane, you need to put some medicine on it…" I nod and head into the house. Mrs. Pierce heads down the hall and into the bathroom. I walk over to Brittany and she looks down at my hand, touching it softly. I wince quietly and she bites her lip…"Sorry…" I shake my head and smile softly. "It's okay..." Mrs. Pierce comes back with a giant bottle of peroxide and a… sweatshirt from my room. I cock my head sideways and she hands me the sweat shirt she walks over to Sam and has him sit next to me.

"Put the shirt in your mouth…" she says quietly and I comply… this is kind of weird… Then Sam grabs my arm and Brittany grabs my arm that has the hurt hand. Mrs. Pierce grabs a blanket and lays it by the couch where my hand is hanging off. I spit out the sweatshirt and look at Mrs. P.

"This is gonna hurt like hell…. Isn't it?" she bites her lips and nods Sam, let's go of my hand and I put the sweatshirt back in my mouth.

Before she dumps it on me she bends down "You need to think of something that makes you happy, because this is dangerous, the Wolf's Bane can kill you … and the pain will most likely make you turn…okay… so relax and focus on something else…" I take a deep breath and nod.

"Okay get ready…" She looks to Britt and Sam and they both nod, she steps back and opens the peroxide… Think of something that makes you happy… I glance over and smile at Brittany, Bingo!

She dumps the peroxide on my hand and I tense up Brittany strokes my arm and Sam holds me down tighter. I shut my eyes tightly and bite down really hard. I can feel tears sliding down my face… I breathe out loudly and it comes out as a low growl. Brittany turns to me and puts her hand on my face…

"Calm down San….relax just listen to my voice okay?" I swallow hard and lock eyes with her. I know my eyes are yellow her eyes dart back and forth and I relax… and Mrs. Piece cleans off my hand. I spit out the sweater and stand up.

"DAMN! That hurt like hell!" I yell and shake my hand… I walk over to Britt's mom and smile… "Thank you sooo much!" I give her a quick hug and she chuckles. "Anytime!" I head over to the chair and sit down. Sam looks at me and nods. I motion for them to sit down.

"Okay so what do you guys want to know?" I say and Britt licks her lips.

"Well… uhhhh…How did this happen?" she looks at me and I swallow hard. I stand up and go over and sit down next to Sam…

"Well, I was attacked in the woods after a party… and I started feeling odd then…. I saw you at the store when I felt sick… That was why…" she nods and glances over at Sam. "I was attacked outside my house and much like Santana, I started feeling bad, but I saw Santana get attacked and I knew she was like me…" Sam lets out a loud sigh and I glance up at Brittany and nod.

She claps her hands together and stands up; she walks over and bends down in front of us. She puts her hands on our shoulders and then she speaks…"I will help you in any way I can…and this doesn't change the way I feel about you guys…" she smiles and we both hug her tight.

I smile and she stands up and heads back over to her mother.

Mrs. Pierce stands up…"Now I have a question for you both…" We nod and lean forward.

"Did you get a good look at the men who attacked you?" Sam glances over at me and I swallow hard… he motions towards her and I nod.

"Well the man with the crossbow… who was leading the men… he's my father…" I say quietly and stand up. Brittany and Mrs. Pierce's eyes grow wide and I run my hands through my hair. Mrs. Pierce walks over to me and hugs me tightly. "I'm sooo sorry Santana… you are staying at our house tonight!" I smile and hug her tightly back. She lets me go and Sam stands up.

"We need to talk about the Alpha… How do we deal with it?" he sighs and I follow his gaze to Mrs. P. She looks down and speaks "Well the Alpha can be killed… but it's not a piece of cake…that's who the hunters are after as well…" Sam nods and I speak up. "Yeah they wanted to know where the Alpha was too." She nods and I glance down at the ground. "We need to face it and I believe you aren't the only two who are infected… the others are just better at hiding it…" she smirks and I shake my head.

I rub my hands together and pop my knuckles "So we need to find the others?" Mrs. P nods and swallows.

"They might even be closer than you think too, maybe even in the school…" I sigh and scratch my head.

"Ok, so we need to keep our eyes open alright?" Sam and Brittany nod and I smile. "We might get the help we need, or we'll just make more enemies…" Sam stands up and gives everyone a hug, and he heads out the door, he needed to get home since we all had school tomorrow. Mrs. P, tells me to get my clothes ready for school since I'm staying there since my mother isn't home yet. I head upstairs to my room and grab a couple of sets of clothes, Pajamas, School clothes and the essentials. I write a note for my mother in case she gets back early and head out of the house to the Pierce's car. I hop in the backseat with Brittany and the car starts up. Were halfway to the house and Brittany reaches over and grabs my hand squeezing it softly. I glance over at her and grin.

"Hey there…" I say quietly and she scoots closer to me leaning her head on my shoulder. After a matter of minutes I can hear her snoring softly. We make it to her house and I nudge her lightly but she doesn't budge. I sigh loudly and hop out of the car I pick her up and carry her down the hall to her room, I jump in the shower real quick and get dresses, I open her door and she is sitting on her bed. She glances over at me and smiles; I shake my head, and chuckle. "You were awake weren't you?" she giggles and I chuckle at her. She gets up and heads out of the room to take a shower, it only takes her about ten minutes and I stand up and head over to the chair.

I feel her hand grab mine and turn me around, she slides her hands around my neck and I smile. Her eyes flick down to my lips and she moves closer, she kisses me lightly and pulls back. I smile and take a step closer to her, I grin and slip my hands around her waist, I kiss her harder and take her bottom lip in my mouth sucking on it lightly. I pull back and she pushes our foreheads together, she chuckle and heads to her bed.

I turn my back and she clears her throat… and motions next to her on the bed. "You're not sleeping over there that chair sucks!" I smile and head over to the spot next to her. I lie down next to her and she turns scoots back towards me. She turns around and wraps her arms around me and lays her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her and smile.

She cuddles closer to me then she whispers "When my mother told you to think of something that made you happy… what did you think of…?" I grin and I'm glad it's dark so she doesn't see me blushing. I take a deep breath…"Well; I was thinking about….you…" I smile and I can see her smile as well. She leans forward and presses a small kiss on my lips then she leans back and lies down. I look down at her… I'm glad we talked about everything… I guess sometimes talking doesn't suck… I pull the blanket up over us and cuddle into the bed holding Brittany closer to me.

**A/N: Awwww! The ending was cute XD! I hope you guys like it! And the possibility that there are more werewolves! XD REVIEW! =) **


	24. Chapter 24:The Discovery

Santana (POV)

I rolled over when the alarm clock started buzzing in my ears, I sit up realizing that Britt isn't lying next to me, I glance around the room and groan… I do not want to go to school, I have enough on my plate at the moment but at least I know that Britt is okay with everything. I lie back under the covers, and sigh lightly. I hear the door to Britt's room open and someone chuckles.

"Wake up San! Time for school!" the voice was muffled by the blankets and my pillow so I rolled over until I saw who it was. Britt was leaning against her door with a bowl of cereal. I yawn and sit up.

"Do I have to go to school…?" I pout and Brittany giggles and shakes her head.

"Yes, San, we missed yesterday and we just started school last week!" I give up and hop out of bed. I walk over to the mirror; damn my hair looks like shit! I sigh and walk over to my bag. I grab my Cheerio's uniform and head into the bathroom. I'm got up too late to take a shower… I head over to the mirror and brush my teeth… I hold my mouth open and look in the mirror… I wonder if I can make my fangs come out…like if I choose to change…maybe it's only when I'm mad… I have so many questions but no one to answer them. I sigh and finish brushing my teeth; I throw on my uniform and head out into the hall.

Brittany is standing at the sink now washing out her bowl, and Mrs. Pierce is standing at the stove, I know she's cooking bacon before I even see it… my senses are so advanced…I wonder what else I can do… Mrs. Pierce turns around with a smile.

"Good morning Santana! You want some bacon?" I nod and she hands me a plate with four pieces on it. I know I'm a Cheerio… and I shouldn't eat things like this but ever since I was turned…I'm actually pretty fit. I walk over to the kitchen table and sit down. Brittany glances over at me with a goofy grin and heads over to the couch, I chuckle and glance back at Mrs. Pierce. My thoughts go back to our conversation on the porch…maybe I should be thinking about what's best for Brittany… I mean I am dangerous and there are dangerous people after me, I chew the bacon and swallow it hard. I don't know if Britt is safer with or without me… I glance at the clock it's only 7:15 we need to be at the school before 8 so Brittany flicks off the TV and we head out the door, we take her car since I'm probably staying there again, it's only Tuesday but my mother should be back tomorrow. I hop in the passenger's seat and Brittany starts the car, she looks back at her house and we head out of the driveway towards the school.

We're driving down the road were pretty early and were not too far from the school now. Brittany glances over and smiles.

"San, does your hand feel any better?" she smiles and I hold my hand up grinning.

"I heal a lot quicker than normal, but yeah it feels a lot better!" I grin and lay my hand on the middle console. Brittany glances down at my hand and smiles; she takes her right hand off the steering wheel and slides it over mine. I chuckle and flip my hand over so our fingers can intertwine. I look over at Britt and she has a light blush on her face, I could get used to this!

We pull into the parking lot which only has a few cars in it. It's only like 7:45 so were about 15 minutes early I lean back and yawn, this feels like it's going to be a long day. I glance over and Sam is leaning against his car he motions for us to come over and I glance over at Britt, she nods and we head out of the car and over to him. Sam smiles and bends down to us where only we can hear.

"Ok, so we all need to keep an eye out for you know the others…they've gotta slip up sometime…" we nod and head into the building, Britt heads down the hall to her locker and I flip open my locker grabbing my books. I turn around and see Quinn heading my way. She's got a pretty big grin plastered on her face and she leans against the lockers next to me.

"Hey San, can I ask you something…" she glances down at the floor and then back up at me. I nod she starts drumming her fingers against the locker, I can hear her heart rate increasing… She looks over at me and smiles.

"You know that new kid, in Glee club…Sam? Uhhhh are he and Brittany dating." I smirk and shake my head, I snap my fingers and a grin plasters on my face.

"Awwww Quinne, you got a thing for Sammy?" I smirk and she swallows hard, I chuckle and she shakes her head. She shoves me a little and I giggle. She pushes herself of the lockers and looks at me biting her lip…

"Don't tell anyone…okay?" I chuckle and give her the thumbs up, she smiles and heads down the hallway. I head into the math class sitting next to Britt; she glances up at me and yawns. I smirk and sit down.

"You look exhausted… Did you sleep?" I say quietly and she nods.

"Yeah, a little but it was hard to sleep last night…" I cock my head to the side and give her a curious glance.

She starts blushing and I smile… her heart is racing and I give her toothy grin, she shakes her head.

"Why was it so hard to sleep?" I ask I think I knew what the answer was but I wanted to hear her say it.

She grins and shakes her head, "Well… I had an insanely hot chick in my bed so… you know…" she smirks raising her eyebrows, I smile and swallow hard, and I slid my hand onto her hand that's on her lap. She blushes even harder; this girl is cute as hell… I'm taken out of my thoughts when the teacher walks in and starts teaching… The day goes by pretty fast and before I know it I'm heading to Glee club. I walk in and see Sam and Quinn talking and laughing, Quinn glances up at me and I wiggle my eyebrows and wink at her, she shakes her head and a light blush goes across her face… I go to sit down but I feel eyes on me I swallow hard and glance at Sam, he must feel it too, he stands up and we walk down the hallway, the bell rings but I don't care that were late neither does he, the hallway is completely empty other than Sam and I , since Glee is more of an after school thing everyone is usually gone.

The lights at the end of the hall flicker, they turn of and someone in a hoodie appears at the end of the hallway, they chuckle and drop something on the floor, Sam and I charge at them but when the light comes back on they disappear. I look to where the person was standing and there's a paper on the floor, I bend down and grab the paper, I read it once and glance over at Sam, this is not good… I read it a few times and so does Sam, he shakes his head and runs his hands through his hair.

"This is just great…" I sigh and read the note again.

"Accept this gift, or those around you will show their true forms…" I release a breath I was holding in and groan.

"We'll head to Britt's after school we need to talk to Mrs. Pierce…" he nods and we head down the hallway towards the choir room. Everyone's eyes are on us when we step into the room, especially Quinn's and Brittany's I head to the back and sit next to Brittany, she gives me a sideways glance and I hand her the note. Her eyebrows raise and our eyes lock… We need to find out who these other werewolves are before it's too late… Sam, Brittany and I meet up after class, I need to head home really fast before we head back to Britt's. Sam decides to ride with us he'll come back and get his car later; we need to be together in case we run into any trouble. We head to my house talking about the note and the hooded man.

"Could it have been the Alpha again, I mean you said he was in a hood outside your house before." I nod and bite my lip.

"It could have been but this person was smaller built, so I really don't know…" I sigh and lean against the window. We reach my house in about fifteen minutes, when we pull up I know something is wrong…I can just feel it; the front door is wide open… I look back at Sam…

"Stay out here protects Britt, okay…?" he nods and I step out of the car, I walk slowly up to my house the front door looks like it was kicked off the hinges…

I step into the kitchen and glance around nothing looks like it's been touched… I glance down at the floor and I see it…blood… I glance back towards the car and swallow hard. I can feel my heart racing and my fangs come out along with my claws, a low growl escapes my throat and I head down the hallway towards the downstairs bathroom. I have no idea what is going to be behind the door the floor has blood on it that leads to the bathroom… I grip the door handle and move the door open quickly, that's when I see her…My mother is lying in the bath tub… she has blood coming from her head and start to panic… I bend down to check for a pulse… I exhale loudly she has a pulse, but she was attacked.

I rip my phone out of my pocket and head out the door, Brittany and Sam's eyes grow wide when they see me I have blood on my shirt and hands.

I dial 911 not saying anything to Sam, or Britt. I need to get help fast. The person finally answers the phone.

"911, what is your emergency?" the woman's voice booms through the phone.

"My mother has been attacked, she's lying in out bathroom and her head is bleeding please send help!" I say quickly and Sam walks past me running into the house.

"Ok I'll send a unit your way…" she says and I can hear her typing. "Are you alone in the house?" I sigh loudly "No I just got home from school my mother wasn't supposed to be back today and when I got here I found her…" The woman types more and asks for my address I give it to her and she tells me to stay calm and stay on the phone with her… Sam, walks out of the house and our eyes lock, he swallows hard and hold up a note. I shake my head and a tear falls down my face, Brittany's standing next to me and she's got a tight grip on my hand and I step over and take the note from Sam… It only says three words but they will haunt me for the rest of my life.

"I warned you…" I gasp and drop the note, I flip around to Brittany and begin to sob, and she holds me tight telling me everything will be ok, I can hear the police sirens from the other road, I step back from Brittany as the police and E.M.T's pull into the driveway.

**A/N: :o DUN DUNN DUNNN! I've been knocking this idea around in my head for a while! Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took me a couple days to upload I blame college! XD REVIEW! **


	25. Chapter 25:How Do I Deal With This?

Santana (POV)

I sit on the steps of my home speechless… As they lift my mother into the ambulance and rush her to the hospital. I can't go with her yet, since the police want to ask me some questions. Brittany and Sam are sitting next to me…both have their arms around me, I want to thank them for everything but I can't speak, I just can't believe they attacked her… Why not me… I clench my fists and start shaking, they will pay…mark my words… I can feel the claws coming out, I see Brittany shift and she puts her hand over mine and I turn to her, and swallow hard.

I lean over and lay my head down onto her shoulder, I finally let the tears I have been holding in, Sam's rubs his hand on my back and Brittany turns hug onto me tightly. The tears finally stop and the cop's motion for me to come over, I stand up and throw a small smile towards Britt and Sam, they nod and I head over to the cops. When I make it to the cops I lean back against the cop car since they are parked close by they step over to me and start asking questions, the big dark haired cop asks the questions while the other has a pad of paper.

"So where were you, before you came home?" he asks and I answer quickly… "I was at school; I've been staying with my friend Brittany while my mother was away." They nod and write something down on the pad.

"Where did she go?" He asks and glances at the other cop.

I shrug and stare at the cops…"She went out of state, but she never actually said where she was going…" They nod and continue to write things down.

I sigh and run my hands through my hair… The dark haired cop looks up and gives me a small smile. "I know this is hard, but we only have one more question…" I nod and they ask me one last thing.

"How did you find her?" I sigh and bite my lip…"When I got home the door was kicked open, when I stepped in the house I saw the blood on the floor… when I followed it I found her lying in the bathtub… then I ran outside and called you guys…" He nods and places a hand on my shoulder, "Thanks for your help; you should get to the hospital…" I nod and they walk over to their cars talking about what happened but I don't care I need to go see her. My car is at Brittany's but I want Sam and Britt with me… I can't risk someone else getting hurt…

I walk back over to the porch and we all head to the hospital… Sam decides to drive so Brittany and I can sit in the back with me. I slide into the back seat next to Brittany and lean my head back on the seat, closing my eyes. The ride to the hospital is pretty quick, we really didn't even talk Brittany just sat next me holding my hand, I think they knew it was better to not talk… When we make it to the hospital I swing the door open and head into the ER. I head up to the desk and the woman points me down the hall. I head down the hall quickly with Sam and Brittany on my heels. When I get to the room she's in the doctor is standing next to her bed, she's hooked up to all these machines and she's not awake… The doctor turns around and gives me a half smile, and then he speaks.

"Hello, are you family?" he says quietly and I nod, "Yes, I am her daughter but they are my friends..." I motion to Sam and Brittany and they nod the doctor nods and motions for me to come out into the hall. Sam and Brittany stay in the room and the doctor shuts the door. He turns to me and looks through the clip board he is holding then he looks up at me and frowns.

"We were able to stop the bleeding, but she hasn't woken up… she is in a comatose state…there's no telling when she will wake up…I'm sorry." He says putting his hand on my shoulder. I stare down at the floor trying to process everything he said he then says something else.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts…" I nod and he walks down the hall, I stand there and look down at the floor… Brittany and Sam are standing in the room looking over at me… I sigh and run my hands through my hair. I close my eyes and shake my head, I will kill whoever did this…I clench my fists and step into the room sitting down next to my mother. I don't say anything to Britt or Sam they know I need to see her before we talk… My mother has an ivy drip and all the other things she needs, since she won't be waking anytime soon, I look down at my mother and I break… I sob and shake my head and slide my hand over my face, and let the tears fall. I feel hands around me and turn around laying my face on their shoulder, I let the tears stop before I pull back and look, and both Sam and Brittany are standing by me. I glance back when I hear someone at the door. I step around the corner and see Quinn walking in followed by Mercedes. They smile and walk up hugging onto me, I exhale loudly and step back from them, Quinn smiles and then speaks. "Sam called and told us what happened…" I nod and look back over at Sam and he smiles lightly, I'm glad he called her… I need as many friends as I can get right now…

They sit down and I tell Quinn and Mercedes what happened. They shake their heads then Mercedes breaks the silence.

"Why would someone do that…?" I shake my head and shrug. Visiting hours are almost over so we all get up and get ready to head out; I take a last look at my mother before we leave… I walk over to her and kiss her on the forehead… I step out of the room and head down the hallway to catch up with Sam, Brittany, Quinn, and Mercedes, I turn my back when I walk out of the room, the lights at the end of the hall are flickering and I feel someone's eyes on me, I see Sam standing in front of me before I turn around. There's someone standing at the end of the hallway, with a black hoodie on pulled over their face, like the person from the school.

I snarl and step towards them, I feel a hand on my arm and look back Sam is standing there and I know he wants me to keep my cool. I sigh and flip back around to face the person…

"What do you want from me…?" I whisper and the man at the end of the hall chuckles.

"To embrace your gifts… I didn't give you those gifts for free… they come with a price…and I promise if you don't pay that price you'll end up like her." The person says and then disappears, appearing in front of me… They lean close to me and whisper, "Or better yet…Brittany will end up like that…" I don't even hesitate I grab them and throw them down the hallway… it's weird but I don't see any doctors… They slam into the brick wall crushing it… Sam grabs me and pulls back "San, not here! You remember what happened last time!" he shouts and I try to pull away from him, he drags me towards the elevators and throws me in slamming the button.

"I want to kill that FUCKER!" I scream and look out the elevator, I swallow hard the person in the hoodie is now a full-fledged wolf with red eyes…it gets down on four legs and runs towards us. The elevator door shuts in time and I gasp loudly looking at Sam… "We need to find the others and fast…" I sigh and Sam puts his hands on his face. The elevator dings and Sam and I walk over to Brittany, Quinn, and Mercedes. We say our goodbyes and we get ready to get into Brittany's car, I stop and glance over at the woods next to the hospital… I shake my head and look at Sam, he swallows and frowns.

"No, San come with us… we need to tell her what happened…" I clench my fists together and a low growl leaves my throat.

"You tell her…I'll come be at Britt's later…" I turn my back to him, I'm shaking really bad and I walk slowly towards the woods. I can hear Brittany and Sam calling me but I pay no attention, I need to face it… alone.

I begin sprinting towards the woods not looking back. I will kill that bastard! Mark my words…

I step into the woods and I can already smell the person from the hospital…

I yell loudly at the sky…"I KNOW YOU"RE HERE! COME OUT NOW!" I hear the crashing of branches behind me I flip around and see what I didn't expect, the men with the cross-bows, smirking at me.

"So you called?" I know that the man speaking is my father before he even steps into the light.

I shake my head and scream at him "Not you damn it! You can't attack me remember! It breaks your fucking code!" I yell and the men just chuckle and shake their head, I know this isn't going to end well.

"We don't follow that pathetic code…I just know beasts like you need to be rid of this world…" I flip around and start running through the woods, they won't catch me there to slow I grin and flip them off running faster.

I run and dive into a tree, leaping from the tree tops until I lose the men. I stop looking down through the woods, I need to go back to Britt's I'm stupid for running off, I need to get back so we can make a plan… I run through the woods and make it back quickly, I knock on door and Mrs. Pierce opens it with a smile… "Hey Santana! They're in the kitchen…They told me what happened, I'm so sorry…" she gives me a small hug and I smile, "Thank you Mrs. P…" she steps to the side and I see Brittany look over at me. She practically runs over to me slamming into me, I wrap my arms around her and she puts her lips by my ear, "If you ever do that again, I will be forced to kick your ass…"she whispers kissing me on the cheek.

I laugh and hold her closer to me…"I will never leave you Britt…I promise…" she steps back and grabs my hand, we head to the kitchen, where Sam is standing…

"I saw the hunters… I got away from them easy…but they said they weren't gonna follow the code…no matter what their boss said…" he shakes his head and bites his lip. Mrs. Pierce walks over and glances back and forth at me and Sam, "They can't do that! It's against….well the code…but if their leader finds out well it won't end good for them." I nod and Sam drums his hands on the counter top. I bite my lip… I still can't believe that my father is a hunter… I sigh and look down at the floor… but I don't know to feel sad or to be happy, that he may be killed by that man who was on the four wheeler…

I look back up at Sam and Britt and bite my lip. "I'm sorry for running of at the hospital… I just needed to be alone…" They smile and nod Sam leans forward grinning…"It's okay San…with all that you've been through you needed it!" I smile and nod, I can get through this with these guy's help… I smile and step outside on the porch. This is better than running through the woods… I sit down on the steps and breathe in the cool air… I hear the door open behind me and close quietly. I keep my eyes closed just waiting for them to talk, but they don't.

I have my head leaned back and I feel someone's hand on my face…then I feel their lips on mine, I smile into the kiss and open my eyes. Brittany comes and sits down next to me. She slides her arm around my waist I lean closer to her, and then she breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry about your mom San…" she whispers quietly and I swallow hard, "It's okay Britt…it's not your fault…it's mine." She shifts her body so she is facing me… "It's not your fault either… it's no one's fault…" I nod and Brittany smiles softly, she leans forward and kisses me softly on the lips. She leans back and presses our foreheads together, I swallow hard and my thoughts go back to what the guy in the hospital said… I lean back and grab Brittany's hand pulling her up and we head into the house. I can feel eyes on me so I tell Brittany to go ahead of me. I step out into the driveway and see the person at the edge of the woods. I whisper knowing that they can hear me.

"I will find you… you can't hide forever…" I whisper and they turn around and head back into the woods, there's no point following them so I turn around and head into the house.

**A/N: I'm still thinking about who the other wolves would be….hmmmmmm… ;) Hope you guys like the chapter! REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26:The Breaking Point

Santana (POV)

I head back into the house, Sam is hugging Mrs. Pierce and Brittany is giving Sam a hug too, he walks over to me and gives me a hug as well…

"San can you come outside for a second, I need to talk to you about something…"I nod and we head out to where his car is parked. I stand a few feet back from him and he leans back on the side of the car. He runs his hands through his hair and looks down at the ground… I break the silence.

"Someone was in the woods when I was with Britt, but they took off…" he nods and swallows hard…

He looks own at the ground kicking some loose rocks around "You know how the note said, the ones closes to us would show their true form…?" I nod and he licks his lips and looks up and we lock eyes.

"Well, were closes to the people in Glee Club… what if one of them or some of them are like us?" I lean against the car next to him and bite my lip.

"I never thought of that…" I put my hands on my face and groan loudly picking up a rock and throwing it into the woods.

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW!?" I've had it; this is my breaking point Sam step back and swallow hard.

"San calm down… "He's holding up his hands and walking forward. I ball my hands into fists and walk further away from him, Brittany and her mother must have heard me yelling, because they run out of the house.

Brittany tries to run over to me but Sam grabs her arm, it's a good thing he did…I don't think I can control the change this time… I feel like my blood is boiling and my head is pounding, I'm sooo angry and I slam my teeth together…

I bend down at put my hands on my head; I jump up quickly and look back over at Sam…

"EVERYTHING IS DIFFERENT NOW! DO YOU KNOW THAT?" I say pointing at Sam and he nods… I continue my rant anyway I can't hold it in any longer.

"WE WILL NEVER HAVE NORMAL LIVES! WE'LL ALWAYS BE LIKE THIS!" I say motioning to myself, he sighs and leans back against his car, I glance at Brittany and Mrs. Piece I can feel hot tears sliding down my face. I turn around groan loudly, putting my hands back on my head.

I can feel my body twitching, my muscle tightening, my groan turns into a loud howl and my nails turn into claws. I turn back to Sam and swallow he's looking at me wide eyed, he steps forward.

"San you need to relax okay? Just listen to me… I know everything has been really screwed up here lately bu-. I cut him off.

"YOU WOULDN"T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT IT! MY MOTHER IS IN A FUCKING COMA!" I yell loudly and Sam takes a step back, swallowing hard.

"THAT FUCKER DIDN'T HAVE THE GUTS TO ATTACK ME BUT THEY ATTACK MY MOTHER!?" I scream loudly and Sam frowns looking down at the ground, I look over at Brittany and Mrs. Pierce, they don't look scared or anything, just upset… I look down at my hands and see the claws sticking out…

"I don't know how much more I can take of this…" I whisper and Sam's eyes meet mine. He then speaks again.

"San you out of all of us have had it the hardest, I can't imagine what you're going through…" he says and I look at him and frown, "But, don't give up we can beat this thing…" he whispers and his eyes are locked with mine.

I take a deep breath and try and calm down but I my mind just wanders back to my mother and father. I shake my head and look down at the ground.

"I don't know what to do…if I go against the Alpha they are just gonna hurt her…." I say motioning to Brittany and she swallows hard and looks back and forth between Sam and I. Sam looks down at the ground and speaks again…

"San we can protect her…you know that…" he puts his hand on the side of his car. I go to say something back but I stop and close my eyes. I shake my head and speak quietly.

"Why us Sam… We didn't do anything to anybody we didn't deserve this…" I motion to him and he sighs loudly.

"I know we didn't San, but we can't change it… there's nothing we can do…" he whispers looking at me and then glancing down at the others.

I shake my head and grip my fist's together, I know my claws are digging into my skin since I can smell my own blood, Sam must be able to as well, since he's staring at me and telling me to relax.

My blood is boiling… I don't think I can calm down I don't think I can control this… I can't stop it this time… I feel like I could tear them all apart… I breath loudly and it comes out as a loud growl.

I slam my fist on the ground and dirt flies up along with some rock and I growl loudly again, I turn around trying to calm down but I can't I can feel my heart beat and actually hear it! It's pumping loudly and I hear Sam yell.

"BRITTANY STOP! DON'T GO OVER THERE!" I turn around and see Brittany standing in front of me she swallows hard and licks her lips. I can feel the rage building up inside of me… I don't want to hurt Brittany… I let out a deep breath and step back from her…

"No, Britt stay back I don't want to hurt you…" she shakes her head and he eyes lock with mine.

She steps forward and puts her hand on my face… "You won't hurt me…" she sighs and I feel my heart rate going down and I look into Brittany's eyes, I see my yellow eyes reflecting in hers which are now switching back to brown… I look down at my hands at my claws going back to their original form and I can't feel my fangs in my mouth anymore, I glance up at Brittany. She wraps her arms around me and I start sobbing into her chest.

"Brit- I-I'm so sorry… I didn't—mean t-t-to lose it, I'm just—"she cuts me off by placing a soft kiss on my lips… I close my eyes and she pulls back leaning her forehead onto mine.

"San, you've been having a hard time… you just broke…like any normal person would…" I open my eyes and look up at her. She releases me from her arms and I walk over to Sam. I swallow hard and he runs his hands through his hair.

"Sam, I'm sorry… I didn't mean too freak out…" He shakes his head and holds his arms out, I walk into his arms and he gives me a tight hug.

"San, there's no need to apologize… and may I point out… you looked different when you changed this time…" he whispers and I step back glancing at him and cocking my head.

"What do you mean…different…" I say and scratch my head.

"You looked, intense; your eyes were darker…" I sigh and shake my head.

"I felt like my blood was boiling, and I couldn't control it…" Sam blinks rapidly and looks at Mrs. Pierce, steps forward looking back and forth at Sam and me.

"You, can't control it…like on the first full moon, I'm guessing you don't remember it correct?" I slide my hands into my pockets.

"I remember, but I couldn't really control it for the most part…" I walk over to stand next to Sam, and we both lean back on the car.

Mrs. Pierce walks over to use and bites her lip…"There's a full moon on Saturday…we'll try to help you but I don't know how we can…" Sam and I nod at the same time, I hold up my hand.

"One thing though… how can you control us I mean, I remember when I changed the first time…nothing could stop me…" I shove my hands in my pockets and take a deep breath. The night air is cool, and I can smell the leaves on the trees, I turn around and sigh glancing over at Brittany.

"We can do this… "I sigh loudly and step further out into the grass next to the drive way.

I feel eyes on me again but this time it's Sam, Britt's or Mrs. P's… It's from the woods, flip around and look towards the woods.

"Sam…do you feel it…" I glance over he is already standing next to me and he nods. I look back at Mrs. P and Britt and lick my lips, there's no way I'm letting them get hurt. I bend down on all four and growl slightly, I walk over to Brittany…my yellow eyes locking with hers, she holds her hand up and touches my ears, which are now pointed, she slides it down onto my cheek and she leans over to my ear.

"Be careful San, for me okay?" I nod and she gives me a quick kiss on the nose… I turn around to face whatever lies ahead.

The breeze stops blowing and everything is still. I step up next to Sam and we both begin walking towards the woods. I stop when I see two people in black hoodies walking out of the woods. Time seems to stop as the smaller person lifts their hands up and begins pulling down their hood.

The hood falls behind their head and everyone's eyes grow wide, there's no what what I'm seeing is true…this isn't possible…

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! XD Hope you like it! REVIEW, and don't try to kill me since I left it on a cliffhanger (O.O) **


	27. Chapter 27:This Can't Be Real

Santana (POV)

My heart pumped loudly and it felt like time had stopped. I played this moment over and over in my head there was no way what I was seeing was true in front of Sam and I stood Rachel… Yellow Eyes, Fangs and all… She was on its side? I growl loudly and yell over at her.

"This can't be true… you? You're on its side?" I growl loudly taking a step forward. She shakes her head and a smirk creeps up onto her face. I look over at Sam and his eyes look like they were about to pop out of his head, same with Brittany… I step forward and growl loudly. I walk closer to Rachel and yell across the field.

"Wha—When did this happen!?" I yell and Rachel is inches away from me in about two seconds…

"We'll Sanny; I've been like this for a while now…it happened the end of school year…" I swallow hard and look at Sam, my mind racing; she knows how to control it, and how to use her powers. I lock eyes with hers are she smirks. Her eyes are really dark almost a black color. She leans forward to my ear and whispers something quietly I don't think even Sam can hear it.

"San, if you want true power, join me…" she smirks taking a step back and holding out her hand. I glance down at her hand, I open my mouth to speak but she cuts me off.

"I can help your mother San…we can take care of those traitors… join the Alpha's pack…" I swallow hard. I know deep down I will never join them, but the chance to help my mother… I don't know what to do. Sam must feel my hesitation because he yells over to me.

"San! She doesn't want to help anyone! She's lying to you!" Sam's voice is really shaky and I take a deep breath.

I glance back at the other person in the hoodie, and bite my lip, whose under that hood? I look up at Rachel and take a step back from her and her hand drops to her side. I growl and shake my head, "Why would I ever join your side…?" I say cracking my neck loudly…

Rachel begins to chuckle loudly, "Because if you don't join us you'll end up like all of them, dead, and do you know who I'm gonna kill first?" I swallow hard and glance back at Brittany, Rachel smirks and I scream loudly in her face.

"IF YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH HER I WILL RIP YOU APART THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU!" I scream and slam my hand on to Rachel's shirt. She transforms in a matter of seconds the other person in the hoodie starts charging at us, but Sam dives on to them.

I have a hold of Rachel she's been one of these for longer but she can't get away from me, I snarl in her face and carry her over to the car next to the house. I slam her against the side of my car. Brittany is backed up standing in front of her mother I can hear Sam and whoever is in the hood going at it. Rachel is clawing at my hand leaving huge gashes, but I'm not letting this bitch go.

"Tell me! Why me and Sam! We didn't deserve this!" she shakes her head and snarls at me.

"This is a GIFT! Not a curse!" I slam her against the car and move closer to her face, Rachel acts like she's a badass but I can tell she's afraid. I yell at her again…"DID YOU EVER THINK MAYBE YOUR ON THE WRONG SIDE!?" she chuckles and glances over at Brittany and her mother.

"You just wait, Santana, the one time you let your guard down I will kill them…" that's all I need to hear before I throw Rachel across the field and she gets down on all fours, I glance over at Sam and he's handling himself pretty well. I step forward and flick my hands down as the claws shoot out, this is my fight if she goes towards Britt or her mother I will not hesitate to kill her. I bare my fangs at her and she does it back, I lunge forward slicing my claws up and across her stomach leaving a gash, she jumps back looking quiet stunned.

I smirk and she growls at me dusting off her jacket, she lunges forwards digging her claws into my arm and she cuts the side of my face, she grabs me and throws me back I fly right by Britt and her mother smashing into my car that's parked behind them. I get up quickly and Brittany looks at me her eyes are huge and they show a ton of worry, I nod and stand up dusting my jacket off, I cock my head to the side and the cuts heal in a matter of seconds.

I sprint across the field leaping at the same time Rachel does and we slam together, I have my hands on her jacket and throat, I dig my fangs into her neck and she shouts I slam her down on the ground, dirt and rocks fly up as Rachel flies into the ground making a crater. I stand up and step back a few feet.

"Come on Rachel! GET UP! YOU WANTED TO FIGHT LETS FUCKIN GO! I scream slamming my fist on the ground, I can feel my blood boiling again, the dust clears and Rachel isn't in the crater I glance around, and sprint to Britt and her mother.

"Where'd she go…" I swallow hard and glance around, I look over at Sam and see them ganging up on him I sprint across the yard, leaping through the air and slam my foot into the fucker in the hoodies head. Sam slams Rachel down on the hoodie guy and he steps back, he gives me a high five and smirks.

"Thanks San…" he pants heavily and Sam and I head to Britt and her mother. I stand in front of them still bearing my fangs as the two bodies begin to move slowly, Sam glances at me and I break the silence.

"Be ready for r anything alright?" I glance at him and he nods. Rachel gets up first and starts running at me, I step in front of Sam. "That bitch is mine!" I yell charging at Rachel again but she stops halfway she gets completely still. I can feel something in the air…Oh shit… I can feel breath on the back of my neck and I don't see the fucker in the hoodie. They release a chuckle that comes out as a shaky growl.

"Got you…." he slams his fist into my back, I bend down on the ground. Sam is sprinting to me I get up quickly… fuck that hurt like hell… I groan and stand up grabbing the hooded person by their throat slamming them into the ground, I feel a sharp pain in my back and stomach, I swallow hard and glance down. The end of a knife blade is sticking out of my gut, I groan flipping around, Sam has a hold of Rachel and he slams her down onto the hooded person. I groan loudly and Rachel and the hooded person get up and dart towards the woods.

Rachel yells back at us "If you expose us at the school you'll only end up hurting yourself!" I try to head their way but Sam stops me.

"Leave them San! They can tell their little master he can't fuck with us!" he's panting loudly and I groan the knife is still stuck in me and we head over to Britt and her mother…

"Are you guys okay?" I ask when I get to them and they both nod. Brittany looks down at my stomach at the knife; she bites her lip and shakes her head.

"You, look like the one who needs asked if their okay…" she chuckles slightly and bites her bottom lip. I glance over to Sam and he nods.

"Pull it out…" I swallow hard and Mrs. Pierce comes over to us, she nods.

Sam grabs the grip of the knife and jerks it out of my back, my breath hitches in my throat…damn that hurt like a mother! I groan loudly and bite my lip; I open my eyes and look at Brittany.

I don't know what I would've done if she hurt Britt… I'm staying here every day… I'm not letting them out of my sight. I turn back to Sam and he has a grin on his face.

"We sent them home with their tales between their legs!" he hops up into the air which makes me chuckle…

"We really did kick some ass this time!" I hold my hand up and he gives me a high five. I look down at my shirt and see that the knife wound isn't healing right away.

Mrs. Pierce walks up and glances at it, "I can put a bandage and some medicine on it that will speed up the healing process." I nod and look back at Sam, he smiles and yawns slightly "Guys I need to head home, my parents are probably gonna kill me." I nod and give Sam a small hug.

"Thank you, you saved my ass tonight!" I smile and Sam nods, "No problem! You did the same for me so were even!" he heads to his car and turns around "See you at school tomorrow…" he gets in his car and pulls out of the driveway.

Tomorrow is Friday already, I was supposed to have my date that day, and I hope we still do. I turn and look back at Mrs. Pierce I smile and we head into the house.

Mrs. Pierce has me just wear a sports bra to bed, so the shirt doesn't rub on my wound. I head down the hall to Britt's room and peel of my shirt it's covered in blood and has a giant hole in it. I grab my black sports bra and throw it on. I head down the hallway to the kitchen where Mrs. P and Britt are. She takes the medicine and puts it on it quickly, she wraps a thick layer of bandage around my stomach, and she steps back and looks at her handy work.

"Ok Santana that should be good! You shouldn't take a shower tonight just clean up a little…" I smile and nod saluting her and heading to the bathroom down the hall. Brittany I already in her room, siting on her bed, when I walk passed she smiles and leans back. I head into the bathroom and was the dirt, grime and blood off me. That was a hell of a fight… I actually kicked their asses this time; I glance down at my hands. I'm getting stronger, it just takes time… Now I need to figure out how to completely control my power… I wash my face off and head into Britt's room, she looks exhausted because she is about to pass out when I walk into the room, I smirk and sit down on the bed next to her. She looks over at me and our eyes lock, this girl makes my heart do somersaults… She leans over to me and gives me a peck on the lips, she gets ready to pull away but then she leans up kissing me again. I kiss her harder this time and she accidently bumps the wounds. I groan and she jumps back, she looks frantic.

"SHIT! San I'm so sorry-"I cut her off by slamming my lips on hers again, she smiles into the kiss and leans back.

"San, you were amazing today… I never knew you were that strong…" I sigh and grin at her…. I swallow hard and feel a light blush creep across my face.

"As, long as I'm fighting for you….I will fight until my heart stops beating…" Brittany bites her lip and she leans up brushing her lips across mine. Her nose bumps mine and I swallow hard.

"So ummm Britt… are we still ummm—"she cuts me off by placing a finger in my lips. She leans up to my ear and I can feel her hot breath on my skin…

"Yes, were still going on our date… we should go see a movie or something!" I grin, she reads me like an open book. I yawn loudly and Brittany giggles, she reaches over and flips off the lamp. She wraps her arms around my waist then she leans up to my ear.

"Is this okay, I don't want to hit the bandage…" I sigh and turn around so I can look into the eyes… I'm grinning like a fool and Brittany just chuckles.

Looking deep on her eyes I smile… "Hey Britt…." I whisper quietly my nose is on the other side of hers.

Her eyes flick open and she smiles "What is it San?" I smile and my eyes dart back and forth… I swallow hard and release a deep breath.

"I love you…" I lick lips and close my eyes tightly; maybe I shouldn't have said anything-

A smile spreads across her face and she leans up kissing me passionately, "I love you too San…." I snuggle closer to her. I shut my eyes and cuddle into Brittany; she leans forward and kisses me again… Nothing could knock me off cloud nine right now…

**A/N: Good Chapter? First Intense fight scene hope you all liked it! XD There's still a few wolves out there that need revealed! Keep reading to find out who they are! REVIEW! :D **


	28. Chapter 28:Proudly So!

Santana (POV)

I wake up to sound of the birds chirping like crazy outside and to someone's heart beat in my ears. I open my eyes and realize my head is on Brittany's chest. Compared to me Brittany is freezing, but I like waking up like this… I take a deep breath and breathe in her smell... I know kind of creepy… but… I can't really help it… I roll over and look at the clock it's just about 5:30 AM. I yawn and stretch, regretting it right after…My body is still killing me from that damn fight…We have school with Rachel today…but I can't expose her… I peek down the hallway to see Britt's mom in her scrubs tying up her hair. I smile and head down the hall towards her, she turns around with a smile.

"Hey San! How is that wound?" she motions to my stomach and I bite my lip, I grip the bottom of my shirt and pull it up, I glance down and back up to Britt's mom, she shakes her head and grins, completely gone… oh the perks of being a werewolf… I stuff my shirt up into my bra, it's nice getting some air… Since I have the body temperature of the sun… Mrs. Pierce chuckles and glances over at me.

"Your burning up or something?" she asks pointing to how I have my clothes, I nod and fan myself.

"Well that's a given, considering what you are… Well I have to leave… So help yourself to anything in the fridge and I'll see you later on tonight!" She waves and heads out the door.

I lean forwards against the couch…watching the news that Mrs. P left on… I step back… why am I up this early? I didn't have to get up for at least an hour… but here I am standing in the living room at what now is 5:48 AM… I smile though… today is my date with Britt… I let out a deep breath and smile…

I sigh and lean back over the couch… Sam and I have to see Rachel today…. I can't expose her… because she will expose us… she said she was changed a while before me and Sam. I swallow hard and lay my head in my hands… why did it have to be Rachel? There are others too, others who are close to Sam and me… I groan loudly and glance down at my stomach; I slide my hand across it and raise my eyebrows… I shake my head, I still can't believe I can heal this fast…My breath hitches when a pair of cold hands grip my sides and pull my back onto the person behind me.

I lean back and my eyes lock with Brittany's… I sigh and lean back cuddling into Brittany…I could stay like this forever…

"So….where are we going for our date tonight?" Brittany whispers in my ear and I give her a soft smile…

"Well I was thinking about the movie…. What do you want to do?" I lean back into her chest with a dopey grin.

She chuckles and leans back down to my ear…"The movies are fine! Now unfortunately… we have to get ready for school…" I nod and turn around facing Brittany. She glances down at my stomach and her eye's bug out of her head. I raise my eyebrows and cock my head… She takes a half step forward and shakes her head… I hear her mumble a quiet "How" and she reaches for my stomach, she slides her fingers slowly across my stomach and I bite my lip, her hands are really cold, she looks up at me, eye's locking with mine… She leans over giving me a small peck on the lips then she steps back smiling walking down the hall, she shouts back "Were gonna be late if we don't get ready!" I glance over at the clock…already 7, damn time flew by.

We get ready quickly and head out the door by 7:25, I hop in the passenger's seat, and Brittany flips the key into the ignition. We head down the driveway and Britt gives me a sideways glance… I look back with a smile and she bites her lip.

"So…what are we gonna do about Rachel…?" She glances at me then back at the road. I lick my lips and look over at her.

"We.. Really can't do anything… she'll expose us if we do…" Brittany nods and reaches over grabbing my hand… "We still need to find the others…. They're not gonna just come out and tell us… we need to find out who was with Rachel too…" I say stroking my thumb on Britt's hand… she smiles and nods…I grin looking out the window.

We hit the school at about 7:45, Britt turns off the car and we head in… The first few classes fly by…Thank God… then we hit Glee club, I head into the room and sit between Sam and Brittany, Quinn's on the other side of Sam… I glance over and wink at her…she's totally got the hot's for him. Sam's eyes change he looks at the door and I follow his gaze….Rachel…. I glance at Britt, and she swallows hard. Rachel is limping and she looks like shit… Sam holds his hand out and I give him a high five. Rachel glares at us and sits down next to Finn. Wait….Finn, I glance at Sam, and we must be thinking the same things… Finns one of the people closes to her… but we've been blindsided before… I glance back at Sam and shrug; Brittany's eyes are darting back and forth between us… I glance over and grin at her…Mr. Shue walks into the room, and starts talking about songs for sectionals… I lean back and run my hands through my hair… This is gonna be a long class…

It looks like Rachel feels worse than I do, I'm glad…Bitch deserved it! I sigh loudly, glancing at the clock, class is just about over… I glance over to see Britt, staring at me…A light blush goes across her face and she looks away, I chuckle and lean over to whisper in her ear.

"I'm ready for our date tonight…" Britt smiles and glances over at me…

"Yeah, me too, we still need to pick a movie…" I nod and the bell rings, loudly, thank god I need to get out of here. I walk over to my locker and pull all of the things I need out, I turn around to see Rachel standing at her locker, she looks at me and smirks… the hallway is practically empty and she walks passed me slamming her shoulder into mine I grab her arm and throw her against the locker, baring my snarling at her.

She just smirks and pushes me back; I see Sam and Quinn standing down the hallway, with Britt. Rachel keeps smirking as she walks down the hall… I glare at her, and mumble "You better keep walking…" She stops and turns around to face me, she is breathing heavily and then she looks behind me and sees Quinn and the others…she walks forward towards me and stops a few inches away from me.

I sigh and shake my head…"You better turn around and keep walking…" My voice gets deeper and the rest of the sentence comes out in a low growl. "If you know what's good for you…" she steps back and heads down the hallway. I take a deep breath and feel a hand grab mine, I flip around to Brittany, I smile and look down the hall to see that Sam and Quinn have left. I hold Brittany's hand and we head out to her car. I hop in the passenger's seat and look over at Brittany; she has a look of concern on her face. So I break the silence.

"It's okay Britt…she's just trying to screw with me…" I look over at her and she glances down at her hands…

"San, I was just worried about you, I mean I know you can handle yourself…I just hate when you get hurt…you know?" I nod and a grin spreads across my face, I lean over and put my hand on her neck she turns to me and I kiss her hard on the lips, after a few minutes of kissing we break apart. She takes a deep breath and mutters a quiet "Wow…" I smile and go back to my side of the car.

She starts the car and looks over at me; "I can't wait for our date tonight!" she smiles and pulls out of the parking lot.

"I know I can't wait either…" I smile and we head down the road towards Britt's, we reach the house and I look through the clothes I have, I groan loudly and glance over at Britt.

"I need to head to my house… I'll be back in a few minutes okay?" She pouts and walks over to me; I smile and give her a soft kiss.

"Just be careful…okay San?" I nod and head down the hall and grab my jogging clothes, and head into the bathroom. I throw on a black tank top and a pair of gray sweats; I throw on my white hoodie and head out of the bathroom. Britt glances at me and smiles, shaking her head.

"You're not driving are you?" I chuckle and nod winking at her and heading towards the door, I hear her shout from her room.

"You're gonna have to take me on a run sometime!" I chuckle and glance down the hallway. "I will babe! I promise!" I head out the door and head towards the woods. I sprint through the woods and make it to my house in about ten minutes. I head upstairs and grab a nice pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a nice white blouse, I grab my leather jacket as well and head , into the bathroom , I throw on all of my clothes and smirk…damn I look good… I smile and grab my uniform, for tomorrow and head out the door. It's only about 6 when I get back to Brittany's, her mom must be home since her car is in the driveway.

I knock on the door and hear Britt's mom yell…"Come on in!" I smile and walk straight into the living room, Mrs. P, smiles and give me a thumbs up.

"Looking good Santana!" I chuckle and walk over to the couch, and sit down.

She glances over at me from the chair and points down the hall… "Britt's still getting ready…" she shakes her head and rolls her eyes playfully… I love that she supports us.

I hear something behind me so I turn around quickly… I bite my lip and swallow hard glancing at her up and down…damn she looks good.

She's got a pair of tight skinny jeans on and a dark gray shirt that hangs off her shoulder. I grin from ear to ear, and I can feel a light blush creeping across my face, Brittany's blushing to and I glance over at her mother who is chuckling. I head over to Britt and lean into her giving her a hug, I step back holding onto her arms and smile.

"You look beautiful Britt…." She smiles and her eyes flick up and down, she licks her lips slightly and swallows hard.

"So do you San…." She smiles and looks over at her mom.

"Okay! You girls have fun don't be home late!" I smile and nod taking Brittany's hand.

We head towards the door and I hear her mother yell…'have a good time!" I wave and we head out the door, we get in my car, and start driving… I pass the movies and Britt gives me a sideways glance, I chuckle and grin over at her.

"Well since were heading out now and its only 6:30… I figured we could go eat before we see our movie!" she nods and bites her lip.

"But… I didn't bring any money!" I glance over and shake my head…

"No, no ,no I'm paying… no worries." She bites her lips again and opens her mouth to protest, I hold my hand up and smile.

"No buts!" she laughs and looks up at the restaurant were at… Breadstix! I smile and glance over at Britt she claps her hands together and grins.

"I've always heard this place was good!" I grin and switch the car off.

"This place is amazing! Let's head in!" I smile and we get out of the car. We sit down at a booth at the back of the restaurant. I love this place, I always get the lasagna from here, and it's the best! Also they serve endless breadsticks so that's awesome too! I glance across the table at Britt and smile; I really care about her… more than I ever have about anyone actually. We order out found and talk about this and that and what movie were going to see, I have no clue what to pick so I think I'll let Brittany pick… we head out of Breadstix and towards the theater.

Brittany decides that we should see the new Paranormal Activity; I nod and glance over at her.

"Are you sure Britt? I mean…it's supposed to be pretty scary…" She nods and leans over.

"You'll just have to hold me tight then…." She smirks and heads up to the ticket booth I smile and shake my head. We head into the theater towards the candy bar, getting popcorn and some candy we also grab a couple sodas.

We head into the theater and I turn to Britt, "Hey babe, where do you want to sit?" she looks over at me and points over to the middle of the theater I smile and we sit down, A lot more people come in and the movie starts… It starts off kind of slow but then some jump scares happen and by the end of the movie, Brittany is half on her seat and half on my lap, I chuckle and she lays her head on my shoulder… We wait for the credits to roll and for some of the people to clear out, I hold my hand towards Britt and she grabs it, as we head out of the theater. We hop in the car and head to Britt's house, we talk about the movie and when we hit the driveway I shut off the car, and glance at Brittany she's glancing at me, biting her lip.

"Hey, Britt what's wrong?" I swallow hard; I hope she had a good time.

She smiles and glances at me "It's nothing…well I had a great time tonight…" she leans over and gives me a soft peck on the lips; I smile and pull her closer deepening the kiss. When I pull back she's grinning at me.

"Now that we got that over with…what's really wrong…was it that movie?" she bites her lip and nods I nod slowly and she speaks up.

"It's just all of the monsters that were in it…" I smile and she locks eyes with me, I lean over to her again and smile.

"Well lucky for you, you have a monster right next to you…" I smile and kiss her again, she starts laughing and I pull away.

"Yup, I have a monster for a girlfriend…" She smiles and my mouth falls open, that's the first time she's called me that… I grin and she's still staring at me smirking. I smile just a big as she is and she speaks up.

"I mean, of you want to be my girlfriend…if not it-." I cut her off by pressing my lips on her's again, I pull back with a smile and she keeps her eyes shut opening them slowly.

"So was that a yes?" she squeaks out with a small smile. I chuckle and nod she leans over and kisses me this time.

We both step out of the car and I head to the front door I stop when I have a hold if the handle, I look back at Britt and smirk. She raises her eyebrows and bites her lip.

"What's up San?" I smile and step towards Brittany.

"You said you wanted to go on a run… so let's go!" I wink at her and she grins, I bend down so she can hop on my back, and I start sprinting through the woods. I jump high into a nearby tree … and pull Brittany into my arms and cradle her, she looks up at me and smiles, stepping down onto the branch, she glances around and smiles.

She chuckles and steps forward so she's closer to me, she leans up to my ear and whispers "Best date EVER!" I smirk and lean forward kissing her softly… We stay like this for a while and I pull back staring into the piercing blue eyes of the girl I'm proud to call my girlfriend.

**A/N: BRITTANA DATE! XD Hope you liked this chapter! Lots of fluff! And yes this chapter is quiet long! XD But! We'll be getting intense again in the next few chapters we'll find out another werewolf! And it might not be who you think! Stay Tuned! XD**


	29. Chapter 29:The Beauty To My Beast

Santana (POV)

I glanced around the woods and back to Brittany, she has a big grin on her face and she pulls me into another hug. I smile and lean back so I can look into her eyes… I could get lost in them…She smirks and I take a step back glancing around the woods. It's so peaceful out tonight… I glance over at Brittany whose now sitting on the tree branch, she shivers slightly; I smile and unzip my leather jacket, stepping behind her I drape it over her shoulders and smile. She looks over at me with a grin and I sit down next to her. I lay my hand in between us and look down the jump is pretty far… I glance over at Brittany and smile. She follows my eyes and glances down at the ground.

She swallows hard and looks up at me "That's a pretty far drop…" I smile and glance back at her, I let out a small chuckle and she bites her lip. I smile over at her and chuckle.

"Well that's the way were getting down…" she looks over at me with a grin and slides her hand on top of mine… she leans her head on my shoulder and pulls me closer…I lick my lips and look up at the starry night sky… I swallow hard and look back down at Brittany… at this time tomorrow… I'll turn into an uncontrollable beast… I swallow hard… I hate turning into this. I love Brittany and I don't want her to get hurt…We need to think of a way to restrain me…and I need to figure out how to control this…

I glance over at Brittany and whisper quietly, "Hey, you ready to head back?" she smiles and cuddles closer to me mumbling…"Yeah… I guess." She sits up and glances over at me. I stand up and she stands up as well, I pick her up and cradle her in my arms. She smiles and buries her head into my shoulder. I glance down at the ground and back over to her…She swallows hard and I jump of the tree limb… I land on my feet and she lets out a gasp, she takes a deep breath and shakes her head. I chuckle and start running through the woods back to Britt's house.

We get to Britt's house and I put her down slowly. She glances back at me and bites her lip. She takes a step closer to me and smiles.

"You know I had a great time tonight… with the surprise dinner and all… "She stops talking and her eyes lock with mine I lick my lips and step closer to her. I glance down at her lips and she chuckles, reaching for my blouse. She pulls my shirt towards her and slowly leans forward kissing me softly, she runs her tongue on the bottom of my lip and I open my mouth quickly. I grip the back of her neck and pull her closer. I pull back and lean our foreheads together. She leans forward again kissing me softly… I let out a loud sigh and grin madly… Brittany raises her eyebrows and smiles. I pull her closer again and she opens her mouth kissing me. I think by the time were done I know her mouth like the back of my hand. I open my eyes and see the porch light flicking on and off. Brittany chuckles and yells to her mom.

"Okay…mom, sorry!" I smirk and step back. I glance at the door to see her mother laughing and shaking her head. Brittany grabs my hand and we head into the house. Brittany's mother must already go to her room. I head over to the couch and sit down. Brittany hops over the couch and puts her arm around me, I smirk and glance over at her, and she jumps up with a smile.

"You want to watch a movie?" I nod and stand up. "I'm gonna go change, I'll be back in a second!" she nods and I head down the hallway towards her room. I head over to the side of her bed and grab my bag. I grab a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. I grab my navy hoodie and head back down the hall passing Britt. She smiles and yells to me "I need to change too! These jeans are way too tight!" I smirk and nod as she turns into her room.

I head into the kitchen and pop a bag of popcorn; I sigh loudly and glance down the hall to see if Britt's coming yet. I turn back around as the microwave beeps and grab the bag of popcorn; I grab a bowl from the cabinet and turn around heading over to the couch. I hop over the couch and open the bag and pour the popcorn into the bowl. I turn around to see Britt coming in the room, in a pair of sweats and a tank top. She hops over the couch next to me and takes a hand full of popcorn. She grins and heads over to the TV stand, sorting through the movies. She flips around and smiles…

"Can we watch a Disney movie?" I chuckle and grin at her… god, she's so cute… I nod and she practically hops up and down, I jump up and walk over next to her, she has her hand on her chin and her eyes are darting back and forth… She looks over at me and sighs…

"I can't pick! You want to help?" she smiles and I nod quickly. I look through the movies and smile; I think I found the perfect one… I glance at Britt and reach for the movie… I hand her the movie and she smiles.

"This is perfect!" she smirks and pops the DVD into the DVD player. She hops down on the couch next to me and smiles. The menu for the movie pops up and Brittany smiles.

"I love this movie… Beauty and the Beast…" I say with a small smile on my face….I glance over at Brittany and smile. She's the Belle to my Beast. I shake my head and chuckle softly. I'm pulled out of my thought when Brittany's lips crash onto mine… I sigh into the kiss and Brittany chuckles. She scoots closer to me and grabs a blanket from the end of the couch. She pulls it over the both of us and lays her head on my shoulder, I wrap my arm around her waist, she's practically on top of me, I smile and Brittany punches the play button on her remote.

The narrator has a deep voice and introduces the story of how the prince…well the beast was cursed. I swallow hard….cursed I sigh deeply and Brittany leans up looking at me. I glance over at her and give her a half smile, the one thing we don't have in common, I found my true love…and I'm still a beast. I lean back and watch the movie intently. The beast has Belle and her father switch places… I really like this movie but I'm close to passing out. I look over at Britt and she is singing the words to one of the songs, I chuckle and start playing with a strand of her hair. She glances over at me and smiles snuggling into my shoulder, I rub her side and she smiles. The beast and Belle finally kiss breaking the spell, true love over comes everything… I smile and glance at Britt, her eyes are fluttering closed. I smile and take the remote turning off the TV.

She is half asleep and she looks at me with a lazy smile.

"Sorry San, I'm just really tired." I smile as she yawns loudly I look over at her and stand up. She pouts and I already know what she wants. I bend down and cradle her in my arms she cuddles into me again and I grin, I carry her down the hall and lay her on her side of the bed, I get in the bed slowly next to her. She immediately rolls over and cuddles close to me. I smile and turn towards her kissing her lightly on the head, I whisper into her hair.

"I love you Brittany…" I cuddle closer to her and she glances up at me her eyes a lighter blue with a little sparkle to them. "I love you to San…" I grin and fall asleep quickly holding Britt in my arms.

I roll over to the sun shining through the window. I rollover and sit up slowly I blink my eyes rapidly…Damn sun. I glance over at Brittany lying next to me and chuckle, her mouth is open slightly and her hair is an absolute mess. Her stomach is hanging slightly out of her shirt and I run my fingertips across the skin poking out. She turns a little and starts groaning. I grin and keep poking her she rolls open and slowly opens her eyes, I keep poking her and she starts giggling.

"Sa-n-n! S-s-st-op!" she chuckle and I keep tickling her. She grabs me and tries to tickle me I pin her down on the bed and start chuckling. She looks up at me with a small pout on her face. I let out a deep breath and I let her go, she jumps up and pulls me over so I'm under her, I groan and stick my tongue out at her.

I don't try to fight back…if I did; I know I would hurt her, so I lay there and pout at her. She doesn't fall for it like I did. She grins and wiggles her eyebrows at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I raise my eyebrows and smile. She leans down to my ear and whispers quietly.

"I could do whatever I wanted to you right now…" she leans down and kisses my neck, I swallow hard…damn…

I close my eyes as she kisses me on the sides of my neck. I take a deep breath and bite my lip, she leans back and glances down at me, and she blinks rapidly and lets me go. I give her a pout and she walks over to me again.

"Uhhhh, San…your eyes…" I give her an odd look and walk over to the mirror… Shit, my eyes are yellow. I swallow hard and look back at Britt; she walks over and pulls me into a hug… Aggression is the main thing that makes me turn….wait a minute… It's the heart rate… because when Coach was yelling at me I started to turn. Brittany steps back and smiles; she steps to the side so I can see in the mirror. There're back to normal…

I smile and look over at her, she's leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, and she's smirking.

"So what made you turn that time?" I lick my lips and chuckle quietly, she cocks her head to the side and I answer.

"Well, it's not just aggression that makes me turn…it's when my heart rate goes up…" she nods and snaps her finger; I chuckle quietly and bite my lip. She walks over to me and wraps her arms around my waist. She leans over to my ear again…

"So…I make your heart beat faster is that it?" I swallow hard and she leans back eyes locking with mine, I bite my lip and she slides her hand up on my face. I lick my lips and lean forward slightly kissing her. I pull back and she swallows again, I can see my yellow eyes reflecting in her sparkling blue eyes.

Brittany has a smile on her face…and she leans over to my ear, which is now pointed…

"You're the Beast to my beauty…" I smirk at her remembering my thoughts last night, and then she shakes her head and smirks. "More like the Beauty to my Beauty." She smirks and runs her hand along the sides of my face. I know my fangs are out, by now… Brittany strokes my ears and smiles.

"Now, you're you…" she motions to the mirror and I look at myself pointed ears, yellow eyes and all. "This is you; don't be ashamed of that ever…I love you…." I glance back over at her and smiles… I wonder where this is coming from… She steps back and glances at her alarm clock; it's just hitting 10:30 in the morning. I sigh and it all comes back to me… tonight's the night of the full moon. I swallow hard and look back up at Britt and into the mirror, I'm still transformed… I close my eyes and concentrate on changing back…I open my eyes slowly and smile when my eyes turn back to their dark brown color. I glance over at her and she's got a big grin on her face…I will master this…for her.

I hurry up and change into some sweats and throw a hoodie on. We step down the hall to see Brittany's mother and father talking he nods and heads out the front door. Mrs. Pierce looks over to us and smiles.

"Hi guys! "She smiles and turns to the fridge grabbing a milk jug. Brittany walks over standing next to her and she takes the milk jug taking a swig out of it, I chuckle and glance over at the TV. I run my hands through my hair and close my eyes. I'm still really tired... I didn't sleep to great, well I slept okay when I finally fell asleep but I went to bed way too late. I see Mrs. Pierce glancing at me and I turn my head to face her.

She bites her lip and her eyes dart between Brittany and I. She finally breaks the awkward silence.

"Santana… uhhhh we need to call Sam and get him over here so I can talk to the both of you…" I nod and pull out my phone. I slam on the Sam contact, and it begins to ring.

"Hey Sam! Ummm Mrs. Pierce wants you to come over so she can talk to us…." I nod and Sam mutters an okay and hangs up. It takes him only about ten minutes to get here; I hear a quick knock on the door and open it. Sam's leaning against the banister on the porch he smiles and steps forward into the house, we head over to the counter and both lean forward.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about…well about tonight…?" I say stretching and popping my knuckles.

She glances between Sam and I and the she speaks.

"Well, tonight is going to be difficult, Sam you should tell your mother you're staying at a friend's house… there's no way you can leave here, until the full moon passes..." He nods and walks outside to make a call; I knit my hands together and look up at Mrs. Pierce.

"So what's going to happen tonight?" I sigh kind of afraid of the answer. She swallows and I can hear her take a deep breath.

"Well, you will be at vulnerable, and not be able to control you actions…" I nod and swallow hard.

"Is there anyway, I can stop it…" she nods and her eyes lock with mine.

"Well, you could…but it takes time…" I nod and drum my fingers on the counter; I stop when Brittany slides her hand over mine, Mrs. Pierce looks at our hands and smiles, I look up at Britt and swallow harder. I wonder if I could hurt people when I turn…Like the people I love.

Sam walks in the house, his mother said it was okay to stay at Puck's house for the night. I look over at him and we fill him in on what we were talking about.

He wipes his hand on his face and speaks, 'Well could we possibly…attack people that we know?' I look at him and back to Mrs. Pierce. She nods slowly and I look over at Sam, he's looking at me and my eyes lock with his…what do we do?

Mrs. P leans forward and ties her hair up quickly.

"We, can…restrain you…but I doubt that it would hold…" I nod and glance at Sam. He's biting his lip, then I glance at Britt… her hands still on mine and she's stroking it gently… Maybe we should leave for the night…I sigh and ask Mrs. P.

"Should we just leave for the night?" All eyes are on me now and Sam nods looking at Mrs. Pierce. She shrugs slightly and speaks up.

"Well, you could but then if the others come after you we can't help…" I nod and look at Sam.

I look over at him and he swallows hard, "I think were willing to take that risk, but maybe we should stay here…you could lock us up or something…" She shrugs and speaks again. "Any other werewolves that I met had to have an anchor, something to control their power for them to like focus on." I smile and look over at Brittany…she holds back my power when I get angry… Then Mrs. P and Sam glance over at us with a smile, "Well it looks like you already have your anchor…" Mrs. P chuckles and I swallow hard looking at Britt; she has a light blush across her face.

I glance over at Sam and smile, "I bet you have you're too…" it's his turn to blush now and I go back to staring at Mrs. P. I sigh and stroke Brittany's hand, "Well when do we need to get ready for this?" I sigh and glance at Sam, she turns around and glances at the clock on the stove… somehow it is already about 4… she turns around and closes her eyes.

"At about seven so here, in about a half hour…" I nod and bite my lip, I turn to face Sam , stealing my hand from Brittany for a second, I put my hands on his shoulders . His eyes grow wide and I grip his shoulders tighter.

"Okay Sam listen…we need to focus on our anchors…all right… I know were not going to be able to control it yet…but we need to focus…" I grip his shoulders and he nods.

He closes his eyes and I can tell he's thinking about Quinn, he really likes her… I turn back to Britt and she grabs my hand… she licks her lips and her face changes to serious.

"Okay, San you need to focus on yours too…alright…" I nod and close my eyes, thinking about everything to do with Britt. The first time we met, our first kiss, our date everything I can think of…I feel Brittany stroking my hand and I smile… I hear someone come in the room slowly.

"Sam, Santana…come out to the shed…" Mrs. Pierce says slowly and I nod. We head out to the shed which is out beside the garage… I glance around and see chains on the sides of the shed, there's only two one on each side, and there where Sam and I can't reach each other. I glance at Sam and he nods…just think of Brittany… I swallow hard as the lock close around my wrists…Sam's already locked up across from me and he has his eyes closed. The chains push on my wrist and Brittany and her mother step back… she whispers quietly and glances between us.

"Just try and relax…and if you do get out…head for the woods…" Mrs. Pierce swallows hard and Britt walks in the shed over to me. She bends down and gives me a long kiss. Her eyes dart back and forth and I can feel it taking over…

"I love you Santana…" I close my eyes and she's out of the shed and I can see Sam starting to change.

His normal green eyes, are changing to a really dark yellow color…his fangs jut out of his mouth and I can see his claws shooting out of his hands…. This is not good. I can feel myself changing and a loud growl escapes my throat…I growl loudly and I can see Sam trying to break loose, I know that it's not him… I can feel myself slowly losing control… then my thoughts turn to Brittany…everything to do with Brittany… she helps me control my anger why couldn't she help this. I groan loudly and shake my head…I growl loudly and look up at Sam…

I can see that he is starting to take control…slowly… I pull the chains from the wall and smirk; I think I can control it…somewhat. I stand up and Sam lunges forward. Oh shit, I jump back and land on my feet. He isn't controlling it… I swallow hard as he rips his chains from the wall and off his wrists… I step back as he jumps on me diving through the shed wall and out into the field. I throw Sam off of me and I hate to admit it but it looks like he is going to attack me… I swallow hard and turn back looking at Mrs. Pierce, and Brittany, I turn around just in time to see Sam lunging forward at me.

**A/N: Okay! Really long chapter! Hope you like it! REVIEW! And KEEP READING! XD**


	30. Chapter 30:I'll Risk It All For You

Santana (POV)

I flip around and grip Sam around the throat before he can actually hurt me. I growl at him slamming him into the dirt.

"SAM! Think about her!" I yell and he stops for a second grabbing his head… he lets out a deep growl and charges at me again, he slices my arm with his claws and I can feel myself losing control… NO! I need to keep in control, I need to protect Britt and her mom. I lunge forward and slam Sam against what's left of the shed.

"SAM! STOP!" I yell and he claws at me he scratches the side of my face and I throw him towards the woods. He jumps up and sprints towards…not me, but Brittany… I stop and I can't control it anymore. I growl loudly at him standing in between, him and Brittany. His eyes are wide and he steps back, I turn around slowly and face Brittany. I bare my teeth out and my claws shoot out… I clench my hands together and think about Brittany and everything that we've been through… I stop and yell out loudly. I stop yelling and realize that I am in control again, I turn to Sam and he is standing still...

It looks like he is studying me… I step forward and yell to him… "SAM! I know you can hear me… don't let it control you!" I yell and he gets down on all fours.

"Think about Quinn, and all the reasons you care about her! Think about how much you love her, and how you would never want to hurt her…"When I'm saying this… I have Brittany in mind of course… He stops and stands on two legs bending down holding his head. He stands back up and looks up at me…his eyes are the familiar yellow that they usually are. He swallows hard and I can hear him panting… I think he's himself again. I turn around and face Brittany and her mother…

I close my eyes as Brittany takes a step forward. I swallow hard, I want to hold her close to me…but I'm worried what if I hurt her. Mrs. Pierce must be thinking the same thing, because she grabs Brittany and tells her to stay back. I swallow hard and nod… growling out a few words.

"It's safer for us to go into the woods…" Mrs. Pierce nods. And Brittany shakes her head. I bite my lip and step back from Brittany, grabbing Sam, pulling him towards the woods, I yell back to Brittany and Mrs. Pierce.

"I'll be back when this passes…" they nod as I drag Sam into the woods.

I pull Sam deep into the woods and he growls loudly… I hate that we had to leave… I just wanted to get away from them I didn't want to hurt them. Sam leans against the tree and runs his hands through his hair…

"This is going to be a long night…I'm still having trouble controlling it right now…" I nod and glance around.

"Yeah I know me too…" I sigh loudly and swallow hard. He shakes his head and touches his pointed ears. He swallows hard and looks up at me.

"Is this the price we have to pay? For…this…" He motions to his eyes and fangs I shrug and sit down next to him. I take a deep breath and close my eyes… I hear something…it sounds like screaming… I shoot up when I realize who is screaming…its Brittany.

All bets are off I glance at Sam and we sprint out of the woods and towards Brittany's house.

Brittany (POV)

I watch Santana drag Sam into the woods…I hate that she hast to run from this…but she's just looking out for me. I glance back at my mom and sigh loudly…This is going to be a long night.

We head into the house and I sit down on the couch. I wipe my hand over my mouth and close my eyes. I hope Santana and Sam are ok…. I swallow hard and look back at my mother, she's staring down at the counter with her eyes closed… I bite my lip and look up at the TV… My eyes bug out when I see a reflection in the TV of someone standing behind me. I flip around seeing the hunters form the other day…

"Why hello…we just want to have a little chat…" I swallow hard and look over at my mother, she pulls out a knife and charges at the men who push her against the counter and grab her arms. I let out a loud scream and swallow hard as the men run towards me. They tie my mother and I up and I glance over at my mom, her eyes are darting back and forth and her eyes lock with mine. I hear something out on the porch…I swallow hard and glance at the men.

They start chuckling and glance over at me…"Show time!" the door flies open and there stands Santana with Sam right behind her… I hear Santana snarl loudly and looks over at the man closes to me, hers grow wide…this is the man who must be her father…

"Let them go they have nothing to do with this!" Santana yells loudly growling at the man, who lets out a loud laugh.

"They don't really matter to me…" he snickers and my eyes grow wide as he bends down putting his hand on my face, I can hear Santana snarl lowly and the man laughs.

Santana snaps at him "Well what about the damn 'code' your leader said you weren't allowed to break it!" she slams her hand into the wall; Sam's eyes are darting back and forth quickly…

He laughs again and steps away from me…wrong choice.

Sam shoots over to me and Santana grabs my mother they pick us up and we sprint out of the house. Santana stops when we hit the edge of the woods, Sam unties my hands and I run over clutching onto Santana… she looks lost in thought but she grips onto me tightly. She lets me go and walks over to Sam, I can see his eyes grow wide and he looks like he's panicking…

I can hear the men yelling, they're heading our way… Santana is yelling at Sam now and my mother grabs onto my arm, Santana walks over to me biting her lip, she leans forward and gives me a soft kiss on the lips… something is wrong…

Sam walks over to San and grabs her arm. She flips around staring at him.

"San… you don't need to do this…" she shakes her head and looks over at me.

"Yeah, I do…keep them safe… okay…" He nods and my eyes grow wide…where is she going, I step forward and grab her arm pulling her towards me. She swallows hard and her eyes lock with mine.

"Santana, what's going on?" I say quietly afraid of the answer…Santana pulls me into a hug, and lets out a deep breath; she looks over at Sam and nods.

I know what's going on now…"NO! SANTANA!" I yell as Sam drags my mother and me into the woods, and the men with crossbows charge at Santana.

**A/N: What is going to happen!? Thank you everyone who reviews! It means a lot to me! Stay Tuned! I'll update soon! REVIEW XD **


	31. Chapter 31:Unbearable Pain

Santana (POV)

I turn my back to Brittany and Sam and a silent tear falls down my face, I whisper quietly…

"Keep her safe Sam…" I swallow hard…I would die to keep them all alive.

"I will Santana, I promise…" I hear Sam, from a distance, but he has to yell so I can hear him.

The men aim their crossbows and me and laugh.

"You gonna give up? Or do we have to shoot you a few times?" I swallow hard and close my eyes. Do I give up…? I bare my teeth at the men and they shake their heads, laughing.

"If you don't give up…we'll kill them…" I swallow hard and know now that I have to give up… I sit down on the ground and they pick me up dragging me back to their jeep. They throw me in the back seat and they sit on either side of me facing their bows at me.

They smirk and start screaming at me. "You better tell us where and who the Alpha is…or you'll regret it…" I shake my head back and forth and go to speak. They press the arrow to my neck.

"Wait till well get to the place then we can chat…" I swallow hard, this is not good. They grab me and throw me out of the vehicle; they drag me into a house it's in the middle of the woods. They throw me into a chair and tie me down… Shit…They pull out a long hunting knife and I swallow hard.

"Now where did you say the Alpha was again?" I shake my head and try pleading with them…

"I don't know!" they shake their heads and I hear them chuckle.

"That wasn't the right answer…" I feel a sharp pain in my gut… I don't know if I'm gonna make it this time…

They keep asking me that same question again and again, but I have no answer…I need help! NOW!

I scream loudly… They slam the knife into my hand and they shake their heads. The smaller guy that I have never seen before…speaks up.

"Maybe she doesn't know…" The man I used to can my father slams his fist into his face, I shake my head and breath heavy, and these wounds aren't healing right… The leader turns around to face me he has a flower in his hand, I give him an odd look and he chuckles…

"This is wolves' bane…." I swallow hard, and shake my head, "I don't know where the Alpha is!" I shout this time, he steps forward and slams the wolves' bane into my open wounds, I scream loudly as the pain hits me…. I swallow hard and bite the inside of my cheek. He grabs a something that was lying on the fire in the fireplace…He slams it on my skin and I clamp my teeth together… It hurts so really bad, he steps back and I realize it was the blade of a knife. I hear a noise from outside and the men begin to scramble glancing around, the door opens quickly and the man with the four wheeler walks in. I am panting hard, and I can tell he isn't happy.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" he screams swinging at the men, as they start fighting I use my last bit of strength to break the chair I'm sitting in, I drag myself out the door and I can hear my father yelling.

"She's getting away you fool!" I can hear the other man scream at him… "Let her go! She hasn't done anything wrong!" I hurry up and drag myself into the woods, when I get a little ways away I lean against a tree. I try and take deep breaths but it hurts so bad… I need to head back to Britt's house, before….before I die.

I slowly crawl trying to get my bearings… I swallow hard and I can taste blood… Am I going to die here?

Those damn flowers are stuck in my open wound's that's why they aren't healing… The knife they stabbed me with had flowers on it as well…and that knife they burned me with… I swallow hard and the pain is beginning to be unbearable. I need to signal Sam…but if I do the hunters might find me again…

I push off the ground and groan loudly…I start walking slowly through the woods…I try to smell the air to figure out where I am, but all I can smell is my own blood. I need to find the house...fast. I push myself as hard as I can and start walking quickly through the woods. I can start to smell familiar smells…slowly, I try and move faster but this pain is too much. Then I finally see it…the lights from Brittany's house…and I can see Sam's car is still there…I move slowly across the field, as quietly as I can… I make my way to the door slowly I lean forward coughing loudly, I pant loudly and touch the door knocking as hard as I can, the door opens and I see Sam, his eyes are wide I lose my footing falling backwards…Sam catches me and he looks like he's crying…

"San…what did they do to you….?" I see a tear fall down his face and I groan quietly, I swallow hard and he looks at the wounds all over me and he yells loudly.

"Mrs. Pierce! I need your help! NOW!" He yells loudly and I can see Mrs. Pierce run through the door, her eyes grow wide and she puts her hands over her mouth. I'm starting to lose this battle, it's getting harder to breath and I can feel my eyes closing. She bends down next to me looking at my wounds….

"What did they do to you?!" She has tears on her face and I clear my throat.

"I couldn't tell them…what they wanted to know" I take a deep breath and cough loudly, the door creaks open a little wider and I see Brittany, he eyes are huge and she sniffs loudly bending down next to me…

"San….you're gonna be fine…alright?" She slides her hands up on my face… I take a deep breath and give her a small smile. I look over at Mrs. Pierce and bite my lip.

"They put wolves' bane on the knife they used…I was also burned and they added more wolves' bane after the wounds we made…." She nods and glances down at my stomach… she looks distraught and she swallows hard, I can see loose tears on everyone's eyes and I shake my head…

"Don't look so sad…" I put my hand on Brittany's face, she leans into my hand and I smile… I take a deep breath and my eyes start to flutter shut. I swallow hard and I feel Sam shake me softly, "Santana! You NEED to keep your eyes open! Do you understand me?!" I slowly open my eyes, and Sam lets out a deep breath. Sam picks me up and carries me into the house…they lay me on the couch and Mrs. Pierce runs out of the room towards the bathroom. Brittany and Sam are at my side, I look over and smile at them…there the closes thing I have to a family right now… well except for my mom… I need to go see her…

I see Mrs. Pierce run back and toss some things on the table… she holds up some peroxide, and I groan…I've been through enough pain…but, I think I can handle this. She dumps it onto a rag and pulls out a pair of tweezers… I swallow hard…

She bends down next to me and licks her lips, "Okay Santana, I need to get the wolves' bane out of your wounds…it's gonna hurt but you'll feel better once it's out and you'll start healing as well…" I nod and groan loudly.

"I don't think I can hurt any worse…" they all stop and glance down at the ground. I close my eyes and Brittany grips my hand tightly. I take a deep breath as Mrs. Pierce pulls some of the wolves' bane out of my skin…it's still the full moon out it's pretty late though… I swallow hard and slam my eyes shut… It takes her a pretty long time to get all the wolves' bane out… Brittany and Sam, stay by my side the whole time… I glance over at Brittany and smile softly… Mrs. Pierce looks up at me and sighs deeply.

"I got all the wolves' bane out…but I need to put peroxide on you and bandage up your wounds… I nod and glance over at Brittany, I see a tear falling down her face, and I reach up wiping it away.

She sniffles and kisses my hand softly. "I wish we would have stayed with you…then you wouldn't have been hurt…" I shake my head and smile at her.

"No Britt, if you stayed they would've hurt you…I'm glad I could protect you guys…"I sigh softly and they all stop looking down at me…Sam bites his lip and he asks the question I know they're all afraid to hear…

'San, what did they do to you?" I swallow and look back and forth between Britt and Sam.

I let out a shaky breath and speak quietly…"Well…they…ummm…tortured me… asking about the Alpha, but I got away when the guy with the four wheeler came, he was pissed." Sam nods and puts his hand on my arm, Brittany strokes my hand… I swallow hard as I think of the knife and the burns… I feel a tear slip down my face… I thought I could keep it together…but here I go breaking again.. I sob loudly and look at Mrs. Pierce…"My own father…tried to kill me…" More tears slide down my face and Brittany quickly wipes them away. I look at Mrs. Pierce and the peroxide bottle… I nod and she grabs it putting some on a rag.

She presses the rag to my stomach, I let out a deep groan, damn this hurts… I swallow hard. This sucks… I lean a little up and look at Mrs. P, she bites her lip and I put my hand up.

"Just dump it on it…" she raises her eyebrows shooting me a glance and I nod quickly.

I swallow hard and look at Brittany…getting lost in her blue eyes…the peroxide hits my skin and it feels like it's too much to bear. I bite my lip hard really hard and slam my eyes shut. The pain only goes away in a second. I sigh deeply and lean forward so Mrs. Pierce can wrap the bandages around me. I look like a damn mummy when she's done… She comes over and put's more peroxide on my hand wrapping it with a bandage as well. I look around at their faces they look so guilty…their hearts are hammering hard in their chests…they feel guilty. I sit up completely and smile at them.

"You know…none of this is anyone's fault. It was my choice to stay…and if it comes to it I would do it again in a heartbeat…" They all glance at each other and wrap their arms around me. I chuckle at them slightly. I shake my head as they all pull back, I sniff and stand up slowly…I'm so exhausted…

I look over at Brittany who has a tight grip on my hand…I groan as I take a small step…Sam looks at us and jumps up next to me.

"Okay San, here's what we're going to do…I'm staying here on the couch to keep an eye on you all, and I'll carry you over to Britt's room…" I nod slowly and Sam picks me up and carries me to Britt's room. He gives me a small hug and a quick goodnight. He waves and heads out of the room.

Brittany walks in closing the door slowly…she comes over and sits on the bed next to me. A tear is sliding down her face and I wipe it away quickly…

"Britt, honey…what's wrong?" I sigh and she looks at me her eyes growing wide, she whispers at me and frowns.

"San…look at you. I could've helped somehow… I mean-"I cut her off by kissing her softly.

"Britt…there's nothing you could do…I'm fine…" she shakes her head quickly and points to my stomach… I look down biting my lip…

"Brittany… I would do anything to keep you safe…I love you….sooo much… and if anything ever happened to you it would kill me… I would die to protect you…" I look away from Brittany and swallow hard. I can feel my face getting red, and I can feel Britt's eyes on me. I feel her cold hand on my chin and she turns me towards her, she brushes our lips together and I smile into the kiss. I push our foreheads together and smile.

Brittany lays back and she pulls me closer to her. I snuggle into her side and she leans her head over so it's on top of my head, she takes a deep breath.

"I would die for you too San…I would die for you too." she whispers right as I drift to sleep.

**A/N: INTENSE Chapter! Hope you liked it! REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32:These Scars Remind Me

Santana (POV)

My eyes flutter open slowly and I glance over at the alarm clock, uhhhh… it's only 8 am and I'm already awake… I glance over at Brittany who is fast asleep. I smile and brush a stray strand of hair off her face. I grab the bottom of my shirt, and pull it up. I can see some dried blood on the bandage so I must have healed…I put my shirt back down and head down the hall, I walk slowly so I'm quiet and because my body aches…

I walk down the hallway and glance over at the couch, to see Sam up and watching some TV. He flips around quickly and smiles.

"San are you okay!?" He jumps over the couch.

"What are you doing up? You need your rest!" I shake my head and chuckle softly.

"I'm fine Sam… really!" He nods and heads back over to the couch; I walk over to the fridge and grab a bottle of water.

I head over to the chair and sit down; I glance over at Sam whose eyes are already on me… I glance down at the floor. I can't stop thinking about those men…and what they did I can still feel that knife. I swallow and glance up at Sam, I sigh loudly and my breath comes out really shaky. Sam stands up and gives me a hug, the tears come out fast and I can't stop them.

"It's okay San, you're safe those men can't get you now…" I swallow hard and he steps back so he can see my face.

"I know what happened to you was terrible… there's nothing I can do to change that…what you did was to protect us…" I nod slowly and wipe my eyes…

"I did… I just can't get it out of my head…If that other man hadn't showed up….I'd be dead…" he swallows hard and looks down at the floor.

"I know I should have helped you more…I could've stopped them." I shake my head and swallow.

"No, Sam I wanted to help you guys get away….it's just… what they did….how could they do that to someone…I don't care what we are!" I say loudly and Sam nods.

"They just kept asking you about the Alpha?" I nod slowly and bite my lip.

"And when I couldn't answer them they would stab me… and they also burned me… "I swallow hard thinking of it, Sam puts his hand on my shoulder and bites his lip.

"That will never happen again…I can promise you that…" I smile and give him a quick hug. I stand up and smile.

"I'm gonna see if Britt's awake…." He nods and I head down the hall back to her room.

Brittany is still asleep when I get in the room she shoots up, and I jump back quickly… She blinks her eyes quickly and rubs her eyes yawning.

"San? Is that you?" I chuckle and bend down in front of her.

"Yeah Britt…it's me…" I smile and she grins at me putting her hands on either side of my face.

"Hey…" I whisper quietly and smile.

"Well, hey there…." She says with a huge grin, before leaning forward giving me a soft kiss. I pull back and a huge grin spreads across my face.

"How are you feeling San?" she smiles looking down at my stomach… I stand up and she reaches for my shirt, her eyes meet mine and I nod. She pulls the shirt up slowly. She looks at the bandage and looks back up at me.

"It's looking better, but when mom wakes up we should take it off…" I nod slowly and she pulls my shirt back down. I glanced down at her and smile.

"Hey, I'm gonna go see my mom today…did you want to come?" she stands up and sighs…my eyes dart back and forth.

"I would love to go San…but if you want to go by yourself it's fine." I nod and smile softly…I lean forward giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smirks and pulls me into a hug. She leans close to my ear and whispers softly.

"And just so you know…if you ever go off alone against the hunters again I might have to beat you up…." I chuckle softly and pull back from our hug; I lean my forehead on hers and smile. She slides her nose on the other side of mine and she chuckles lightly. She winks stepping around me and out of her room… I chuckle and follow after her.

She heads over to the cabinet grabbing a box of cereal and I glance over at Sam, he grins and I shake my head and chuckle. I walk over and lean over the side of the couch.

"So what are we watching Sammy?" I say with a grin, he looks at me with an odd look. I smile and he leans over.

"Just the boring ole news…but we could always watch something else." I nod and walk around the couch sitting next to him. Brittany jumps next to me… I lean back and close my eyes. I can feel a hand on mine and I glance over at a smiling Brittany. I smile and slide my hand across my stomach…I wince slightly I guess… it's not healed yet… I swallow and look up to see Britt and Sam's eyes on me…I smile and look back and forth at them.

"Guys…I'm fine okay really." They both nod and throw a sideways glance at each other. I sigh loudly and hear something behind me.

"We'll see about that." I turn around and see Mrs. Pierce in her scrubs…she must have work. I nod and she motions for me to come to her. I stand up and walk over to her. She motions up and I already know what she means, I slip my shirt off slowly, I have a sports bra on so I'm decent. I pull the bandage off my hand, the wound is completely healed. Brittany walks over to me and smiles as her mother walks to my back and takes the bandage off slowly… The bandage falls on the floor and Brittany's eyes grow wide.

'Do most werewolves have scars?" she swallows and I look down at my stomach. I have odd looking marks all over my stomach where the knife wounds were… There like bumps on my stomach but there longer like a cut they're also white…I swallow hard I have about four of those going up my stomach diagonally… I turn slowly looking at my side where the burn was.

I swallow hard and glance at Sam whose eyes are on my burn. Its red a puffy looking it's raised up and it's smooth to touch it. I look over at Mrs. Pierce and she swallows hard glancing up at me. My eyes dart back and forth and I shake my head, brushing past her and into the bathroom. I look in the mirror and shake my head…

"So, now I'm not only a monster but a scarred freak…great." I mumble to myself and step back from the mirror looking closer at my wounds… I take a deep breath and look towards the door to see Brittany… she's biting her lip and I glance over at her smiling…

"At least no one can see them…" I say quietly looking over at Britt, she throws me a half smile and I can hear her brain going at a hundred miles an hour…her heart is thumping loudly and she keeps looking at the floor…she thinks this is her fault…I walk over to her and grab her hand…

"This is not your fault…" she gives me a small smile and looks down at her feet…She looks back up and me and I feel a cold hand on my stomach, I swallow hard and lock eyes with her…I close my eyes and nod slowly as her fingers rake over my scars. She stops on the scar and looks up at me biting her lip.

"It's really smooth…but uneven like puffed up…" I nod and she rakes her hand around to where the burn is. She stops and rubs her fingers on it slowly.

"This one is really hot to touch…" I nod as she slides her hand around my waist pulling me closer.

"You're right no one will ever see these scars…well….except for me…" she whispers the last part and I smirk at her shaking my head.

"You always know how to make me feel better…" I give her a small hug and pull back from her…

"I'm ready to see my mom now…" I swallow hard and walk back into the kitchen I grab my shirt and turn to them smiling.

"It's okay…were going to see my mom…so we'll see you here. " I motion to Britt's mom and she walks over to me giving me a hug. I pull back and smile glancing over at Sam.

"I'll hold the fort down here!" He chuckles and I shake my head. I head back down the hall and into Britt's room, I see the bathroom door is shut and I nod, she must be in there.

I put the shirt I was wearing down on my bag and pull out a white tank top. I throw it on quickly and grab my black hoodie throwing it over my tank top. I lean down looking for my blue jeans, I find the, and quickly throw them on. I turn around when the bathroom door opens; Britt has jeans and a white hoodie on. I smile and walk over to her slipping my hands into her hoodie pockets; I pull her close to me and whisper in her ear.

"Let's go…" she leans up and gives me a quick kiss, she grabs my hand and we head out into the kitchen.

Sam and Mrs. Pierce look over at us smiling.

"Okay, I'm heading to work…I'll see you guys there?" I nod and look over at Sam, He stands up and he has his keys in hand.

"I'm gonna head home, I have stuff I gotta do…" I nod and smile, he comes over to us giving us both hugs, then he heads out the door.

Mrs. Pierce waves and turns around quickly, "I'll be home late so head to bed early you have school…" she motions to both of us and we both nod. We head out the door right behind Mrs. P. Sam beeps his horn and heads down the driveway. Mrs. Pierce, does the same and we hop into Britt's car. She starts the car and we head towards the hospital. I lean back and watch the tree's fly by…I yawn loudly and Britt glances over at me…

"Did you not sleep?" I chuckle and shake my head, "I did just not long enough!" she smiles and nods quickly.

She chuckles and looks back at the road.

I smirk and lean back glancing over at Brittany…I still look at her sometimes and can't believe that she's mine. I sigh and look back out the window. We make it to the hospital in about ten minutes. I hop out of the car and look over at Brittany, I hold out my hand and she takes it quickly, as we walk up to the hospital. I step into the elevator pressing the 2 button and leaning back.

"Are you ready?" Brittany looks at me with a sparkle in her eyes and a soft smile playing at her lips.

I nod and she leans over giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. When the elevator dings we step out of the elevator and down the hall, we turn left and turn right into my mother's room. I step into the room and hear the beeping of her heart machine…or whatever it's called. I step further in and see my mother lying motionless on the bed, I glance over and see a woman in a white lab coat and she smiles.

"Hi, do you know Mrs. Lopez?" I nod and walk towards the doctor holding out my hand she shakes it and I smile.

"I'm her daughter Santana Lopez." She nods and steps over.

"She hasn't showed any signs of waking up…but while you're here if anything happens let me know." I nod and she walks out of the room. I walk over and look down at my mother she looks helpless just lying there… I slide my hand into her's and bite my lip.

Brittany sits down in a chair by the wall, and she smiles at me softly… She stands up and bends down whispering in my ear, "I'm gonna go get us a drink okay?" I nod and she walks out of the room.

I glance back down at my mother and take a deep breath, I miss talking to her… I sit there for a second and rub my thumb across her hand.

"Hey mom…it's me Santana… I miss you, and I'm sorry this happened to you." I say my eyes darting back and forth.

"I wanted to talk to you about everything…You're not awake right now…but I feel like if I talk to you…you'll hear me…you know?" I sigh and a few tears fall down my cheeks.

I wipe them away with my free hand and start talking again.

"I met a girl mom….her names Brittany…she's amazing and I love her with all my heart… I wish you could've met her…" I sigh and glance at the door.

"You might still be able to meet her…if you make it through this…you're strong, you'll pull through I know you will….well I'm gonna go mom…I love you." I lean down and kiss her on the cheek. I feel bad for only staying for five minutes but I don't think I can stay longer it's too hard… I stand up just as Brittany turns into the room. She gives me an odd glance and I grab her hand…and we head into the empty elevator.

"I wasn't ready Britt…It was too hard…" She nods and hands me a water bottle, I take quick drink and the elevator door opens. We head out to Britt's car and she flips the ignition. We head to her house not really talking at all…My thoughts just keep going back to my mother… I swallow hard and glance at Brittany. She is biting her lip, and I give her an odd look.

We pull into the driveway and Britt pulls the keys out of the ignition. We head into the house and Britt shuts the door.

"San…." I turn around and see Brittany smiling she opens her arms and I practically crash into her, she holds me tight as the tears fall down my face… I bury my face in her chest and take a deep breath… I step back from Britt and she smiles softly. Our eyes lock and I lean forward slamming my lips onto hers, she steps back leaning against the door. I rub my tongue on her bottom lip and she opens her mouth quickly. It was like I was kissing her for the first time, I take a deep breath and start nibbling on her bottom lip softly, Brittany lets out a small moan, and I slowly caress her tongue with mine. We slowly pull back from each other panting.

My eyes flick up to her's and she smiles, "I heard what you said at the hospital…" I smile and pull her into another kiss. I pull back with a smile plastered on my face…it's pretty early so we stay up and decide to watch a movie, which I get to pick this time!

I head over to where her movies are and glance around, I reach down and grab a Disney movie, I flip around and Brittany smiles and it's the Lion King. I love this Disney movie; I hand it to Britt and flip around smiling.

"I'm gonna go change real quick alright?" she nods and I head down the hall, I come back out in a black tank top and grey sweats. I hop on the couch and see the movies menu screen. Britt jumps up and goes to get changed… when she heads out I look down at my stomach and pull up my shirt. I run my hand across the scars there and I swallow hard, I'm so lost in thought I didn't hear Brittany behind me. She jumps over the couch giving me a sideways glance. I bite my lip and she slides her hand on my stomach leaning close to my ear.

"You're beautiful Santana…these scars just show you're strong…" I smile and turn giving her a small kiss. Britt starts the movie and I lean over lying on her lap, she turns and I lie back into her chest… This girl always knows how to make me smile…

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! XD REVIEW! And Stay Tuned! Back to school Monday means back to seeing Rachel and figuring out who the other werewolves are! C:**


	33. Chapter 33:The Fourth and Final?

Santana (POV)

The movie's credits were playing out when we decided to head to Britt's room for sleep, her mother still wasn't back yet but she said she would be back late, and considering it is only 5 minutes passed 10 that wasn't considered late. I glance over at Brittany as she flips off the TV, she stands up and I bend down picking her up. She chuckles softly and I cradle her in my arms, she leans her head on my shoulder and cuddles closer to me. I head into her room and sit her on the bed, I crawl up next to her and she giggle softly.

"Awwww Thank you San, you're so sweet!" she smirks and leans over placing a soft kiss on my cheek. I smile and roll over facing Brittany, her eyes lock with mine quickly and I can see a beautiful sparkle in her eye…I scoot closer to her and wrap my arms around her pulling her closer. My eyes flutter closed quickly as I cuddle tighter to Brittany, I fall asleep quickly listening to her heart beat, slamming in my ears.

Brittany (POV)

I roll over slightly and a huge smile spreads on my face… Santana is cuddled into my chest still and her heads lying on my chest. I smirk and start playing with her hair softly. I sigh and glance down at her face as she begins to move around waking up slowly. I smirk and lean down slowly brushing my lips on her's.

Her eyes slowly flutter open. And she smiles into the kiss, giving me a small peck on the lips. She pulls back smiling…rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She glances at me and our eyes lock.

"Hey there…" she yawns out slightly smiling. I smirk and glance down at her shirt that's riding up slightly… I reach down brushing my fingertips on the skin there. Santana's skin is hotter than hell. Compared to my skin…I've freezing. I glance over at the alarm clock and realize were up almost ten minutes early… I place my hand on her stomach that's hanging out…she glances up at me and smirks… I rub my hand on her hot skin.

"Damn…is your skin always thins hot?" she smirks and nods slowly…I glance back up into her dark brown eyes…I swallow hard and scoot closer to her sliding my hand onto the back of her neck…she smiles and scoots closer pressing her lips onto mine… I take her bottom lip into my mouth sucking on it gently, Santana moans softly and I smile still kissing her. My hand is still on her stomach…my fingers trace her scars and Santana's tongue is now exploring my mouth. The alarm behind Santana begins buzzing loudly…we jump back from each other.

I take a deep breath and chuckle slamming my hand on the snooze button. My hand is still on Santana's stomach and she glances down biting her lip. She glances down at my hand, lacing our fingers together and she smiles.

"Let's get ready…" she whispers quietly and we stand up and head into the kitchen. I grab a bowl and some cereal eating it quickly at the kitchen table, Santana finishes before me so she heads into my room. I head into my room a few minutes later…Santana is standing by her bag…she only has her bra and her shorts that she slept in on.

I smirk and she flips around facing me. I glance down at her stomach and smirk even bigger.

Her scars are still there spread across her stomach…Santana is ripped…her chest heaves up and down with every breath she takes. I step forward towards her and grin glancing back down at her. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer, smiling.

"Can't keep your eyes off me?" she smirks and I slide my hand in between us sliding it down her stomach. She swallows hard and gives me a soft kiss on the forehead…I step back and head over to my dresser…I pull out my damn Cheerio's uniform…I pull my shirt off and grab my uniform… I feel a pair of hands on my stomach and I hear Santana chuckle behind me.

I flip around and smirk…she's got her uniform on and she's eyeing my stomach she raises her eyebrows and slides her hand on my stomach…her hands are really hot… My mouth is really dry and I lick my lips slowly. She smiles and pulls me into a quick kiss…I turn my back to her getting dressed quickly. By the time we are done getting ready it is time to go. I hop in the car and we drive to the school, Santana leans back in her seat and bites her lip. I glance at her cocking my head to the side.

"What's up San?" I say looking back at the road.

She leans back hard and bites her lip, "Just thinking about who the others might be…." I sigh and nod slowly as we head down the road.

"I'll keep an eye out! I promise!" She smiles and leans over grabbing my hand. She strokes my hand and we head down the road to the school in silence.

Santana (POV)

We pull into the school as the other students are piling out of their cars heading into the building. I look over at Britt and smile, "Let's head in!" she nods and I run to the other side of the car. I reach down grabbing her hand and we head into the school.

We head down the hall and Quinn smiles waving over at us…I hate not knowing who the others are… it makes me paranoid… I head over to my locker letting go of Britt's hand as she walks down the hallway.

I fumble with my locker and open it; grabbing my Math book I flip around and see Puck heading my way.

"Hey Satan! How have you been, I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages!" I smirk and shake my head.

"I'm pretty good Puckerman, what about you?" He gives me a thumbs up and smiles.

"So, I hear you and the new girl have a thing for each other." I smirk and nod, "Yeah what about it Puckerman?" I say smiling.

He shakes his head and holds up his hands…"Nothing Satan…so how did you snag a hottie like that?" I push him over and head down the hall laughing.

"I love you too Satan!" He yells and heads the other way, I shake my head and lean against the locker next to Britt.

"Hey are you ready to head to class?" She nods and I grab her hand heading down the hallway.

The day goes by pretty fast as usual I keep my eyes on everyone…I head to my locker putting my things into my locker grabbing my bag I turn and head into the choir room. Sam is leaning over towards Britt and they look a little worried…I head over sitting next to Brittany, and they both look over at me.

"Hey…I need to talk to you…" I nod slowly and glance at Rachel as she walks in the room.

"Well talk after class…" She nods and I lean back.

Mr. Shue walks in clapping his hands together "Okay guys! I was wondering if you had any ideas for sectionals!" He smiles and walks over to the dry erase board, writing Sectionals, in giant letters. I smirk and shrug… "We could do Valerie by Amy Winehouse…" Everyone nods and Mr. Shue writes it down.

"Okay good idea! Maybe you could perform it Friday?" I nod and smile, Britt pats me on the back and grins.

He picks a few more songs and before I know it class is already over. I stand up and head out of the class room, holding onto Brittany's hand… Sam, and Quinn walk behind us and we head out to the parking lot. Sam gives Quinn a hug and runs over to us; he has a huge grin on his face.

"I have a date Friday night!" he looks ecstatic. I grin and give him a high five, he smiles and I stop when I notice Rachel watching us... I smile and throw her a wave. She flips me off and I chuckle softly leaning towards Sam and Britt…"She's just pissed because I kicked her ass." They chuckle and I hop in the car, Sam heads over to his car and we head our separate ways…. I lean back against the seat and glance over at Britt smiling… Were still no closer to finding who the other are….I shake my head…and bite my lip we pull into Britt's driveway and … I glance out the window and my eyes grow wide…I can see someone standing in the woods…

Their hood is down so I can see who it is; it's Rachel I get out of the car slowly…

"Britt call Sam…." I walk towards the woods and stop at the edge… I can hear Rachel chuckle…

"Sam won't be here in time….too bad now it's two against one." I raise my eyebrows and someone jumps from the tree above me… They charge my way and I grab their sweatshirt throwing them to the ground… There hood falls off slowly and my eyes almost fly out of my head…. David Karofsky is on the ground in front of me…yellow eyes and all.

**A/N: DUN DUNN DUNNNNNNN! XD Like who the 4****th**** werewolf is? Hmmmmmm Tell me what you think! REVIEW! (And so you know...it won't be the final!) =) **


	34. Chapter 34:Just Pawns In His Game

Sam (POV)

I'm heading down the hall into my room when my phone starts going off in my pocket. I reach in my pocket and glance at the screen where Brittany's name is on the screen; I answer it quickly and pull it to my ear.

"Hey, Britt what's up?" I swallow hard I can hear her breathing heavy and I run down the hall towards the front door.

"It's Santana, Rachel was waiting at my house…and you won't believe who one of the other wolves was… it's-"The phone call ends and I run across the field and into the woods towards Brittany's house.

I need to get there quickly…I'm not letting Santana or Brittany get hurt…after what happened with Santana and the hunters I promised myself I would do everything to protect them, I sprint through the woods whacking into some braches that are hanging down but I don't care…

I make it to the woods outside of her house in a matter of five minutes…when I get there I see Santana gripping onto Karofsky and Rachel at the same time…her eyes are darker than usual… I smirk and shake my head, she's a total badass…I step forward as she slams Karofsky and Rachel onto the ground… I stand over them and glance up at Santana…

Santana (POV)

As soon as I take my eyes of Karofsky he jumps over on top of Brittany… BIG MISTAKE….

I bend down on all fours and the change comes quickly I flip around and grab Karofsky throwing him into the woods and Rachel lunges towards me I slam my fist into the side of her face and she flies onto the ground…

Rachel and Karofsky look at each other quickly and nod, both jumping at me at the same time.

I grab them both by their throats and hold them there…I see Sam run up behind them and I throw them on the ground… He jumps over them and I let out a loud growl…

They both swallow hard I can tell they are scared…but I don't care…

I bend down so I'm right in their faces… "If either of you ever touch Brittany again….I will kill you." I stand up and turn around looking at Brittany…she looks okay; I walk over to her and bend down to where she's sitting.

"Hey…are you alright?" She nods slowly and smiles; she slides her hand on my face and smiles…

I bite my lip and stand up turning around to face the two lying on the ground…Sa's eyes are on the like a hawk and I smile softly…I step forward and snarl softly.

"So Dave when'd you get turned?" I smirk kicking Rachel in the leg… He doesn't answer only lies there…

"You know the Alpha is just using you to do his dirty work…and when he's done you'll end up dead." I shake my head and they both eye me curiously, I glance at Sam and nod, he stands up walking towards Britt and I swallow hard looking back at the two lying on the ground.

"Think about what I said…" I turn around and grab Britt's hand and walk towards her house… I shake my head as the two lie on the ground motionless. I glance back at Brittany and she has a huge grin on her face. She stops and slides her hands onto the side of my face…

"You say you're a monster…but a monster wouldn't have let them go…" She presses her lips on mine and walks towards Sam… I glance down at the ground and chuckle softly…

"I guess you might be right…." I mumble walking forward, I shove my hands into my pockets…I never expected Karofsky to be the fourth werewolf… Never even crossed my mind… I sigh and glance around…but my thoughts take over again…Maybe I got through to them…maybe they'll come on our side…I have no idea what tomorrow will bring…but I know I'm ready to face it head on… I start jogging so I can catch up with Brittany and Sam.

We walk to Britt's house which takes only a few minutes, Sam turns around grinning and I chuckle at him.

"What, your face is gonna tear if you smile any bigger!" he chuckles and shakes his head.

"You really didn't need my help…you had it handled. It seems like you're getting stronger and stronger…" I smirk and do a small bow, he laughs and shakes his head.

"Nah…I'm serious! You held back the urge to rip them apart! We can beat this San!" I smirk he is pretty enthusiastic and I walk over giving him a high five.

"Maybe we should practice fighting… you know like sparring?" I smirk and nod slowly… "Yeah, we could start after school…whenever is fine for me… well not tomorrow I have Cheerio's practice." He nods and snaps his fingers.

"Wednesday?" I nod slowly and smile Sam heads to his car and waves. He heads down the driveway and I glance at Britt whose sitting on her porch swing… I wonder what she's thinking…

I sigh and head up the steps and towards her, she glances up at me and smiles as I slowly sit down next to her. The swing sways softly and she kicks her feet up smiling.

"Sam's right you know… you're getting stronger…I can see it…" I smile softly and watch Brittany kick her feet softly so the swing, swings back and forth…I bite my lip and glance down sliding my hand over hers…she curls her fingers through mine and I grin…

"I feel stronger….like I can control this a little better…you know why that is though?" I smirk and glance over at Brittany who shakes her head back and forth rapidly.

"I have a pretty good anchor to think about…" she smirks and a light blush creeps across her face…I glance up and smile… I never noticed this before but the tips of her ears turn red too. I smile and put my hand around her waist pulling her closer to me. I lean my head down on Britt's shoulder and close my eyes. I could stay like this forever…but the night is quickly approaching and it's about to be cold as hell.

Brittany stands up and motions towards the house…We step in and I yawn loudly…damn I need some sleep… I close my eyes and open them slowly.

Brittany watches me with a small smile on her face, she glances down slowly and bites her lip…a dark red blush spreads on her face and her ears turn red… I smirk and raise my eyebrows… I wonder what she is thinking about…. I cross my arms and she glances up at me…I can hear her heart pumping loudly in her chest now, I smirk and take a step forward.

"So Britt…what you thinking about…because your face is pretty red…" I smirk and she glances back down at the floor then back up to me…

"It's nothing San….nothing at all!" she turns around then glances back to throw a wink my way. I shake my head and follow her down the hall to her room. It's still pretty early but I feel like I could pass out…I head over to my bag and grab some clothes before I get in the shower… I close my eyes and let the hot water wash over me.

I get dressed quickly and head back into Britt's room; she glances up from her bed and smiles…

I hop on the bed next to her and she pulls the covers over us…she scoots closer and slides her hands around my waist pulling me closer…I'm facing her and she has a big smile on her face.

"I love you Britt…more than anything in this world…" I swallow hard and she smiles pretty big.

"I love you too San…more than you'll ever know." I smile and close the gap between us…I pull back and she cuddles closer to me.

My eyes flutter shut quickly still locked with the piercing blue eyes in front of me.

**A/N: Do you think Rachel and Dave might listen to Santana? We'll have to find out…and maybe there are a few other good wolves out there too! STAY TUNED! REVIEW! XD**


	35. Chapter 35:More Pawns On the Board

Santana (POV)

I'm running through the woods, Sam is next to me and he's sprinting after what looks like the Alpha in front of us. I come to a complete stop, and see that the Alpha has stopped. I can see Brittany and her mother standing behind it. I see Quinn, Puck and everyone else in Glee Club as well, I also see some random people from the school behind him as well. The Alpha turns and smiles baring his teeth at Sam and me.

"Hmmm…I wonder who the others are….are they on your side or not?!" I see everyone who is behind him, their eyes all change yellow. They all bend down and leap at Sam and me.

I shot up quickly gasping loudly, I have little beads of sweat pouring down my face and Brittany is next to me, she has her hand on my shoulders and she's saying something, I can't quite make out. I'm breathing heavily and I glance down at my hand…my claws are sticking out.

Brittany moves so she's in front of me, "San….are you okay?" I shake my head and bite my lip.

"Bad Dream?" I nod slowly and swallow hard; I can see my yellow eyes reflecting in hers.

"It must have been bad, since you transformed…" I nod and swallow hard, I see her smile and she slides her hands from my shoulder and to my face.

"Just relax…I bet I can get you to change back…" I smile and close my eyes, she slides her hands on my ears, and I sigh and close my eyes. She must like when I transform…because she always goes for the ears…I smirk my fangs are still hanging out…My eyes flutter open and she pulls me into a breath taking kiss. We pull back and my claws slowly go back into my hand…my ears turn to their usual shape, my fangs disappear and my eyes are their brown color again. I glance back at the clock and smile, "Thank God!" its only 12 in the morning…

I look towards Britt, whose grinning. "Yes San you still have time to sleep!" I smirk and pull her into a kiss, this time I'm the one taking her breath away, we lie back down and I snuggle closer to Brittany.

"I'm never going to let you go…" I whisper softly, as sleep takes me back over.

Brittany (POV)

I wake up and glance around; the alarm clock is getting ready to go off… I lean over and unplug it glancing around, where is Santana? I glance around just as the door opens, Santana steps out with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. She smiles and pulls it out of her mouth, "Hey Britt!" I smile and shake my head.

"Do we have to go to school today?" I lean back on my pillow; Santana sticks her toothbrush on the nightstand and jumps on the bed straddling me. I swallow hard and lean back. She leans down and gives me a light kiss on the lips; she slides her lips over until there on my ear.

"Yeah, we have to Britt… I wish we didn't because I would stay in bed with you all day…" She winks and hops off me running into the bathroom.

"Tease…." I mutter under my breath, I hear her yell from the other room…"I heard that!" I chuckle and shake my head...I push myself off the bed and head over to the dresser, I took a shower last night and I don't have time for one today…I grab my Cheerio's uniform, sometimes I hate wearing this thing, I throw it on and glance back at Santana whose leaning up against the door.

"Perv…how long were you standing there?" I smirk and she wiggles her eyebrows, "Long enough…" She steps forward towards me and I bite my lip… She slides her hands around my waist and I lean forward a little closing the gap between us.

"Ok…" Santana pulls back smiling. "We really need to head towards the school…" I nod slowly and sigh pouting, Santana wags her finger at me, "Uh, Uh, Uh!"She heads grabs her bag and heads out of the room. I shake my head and grab my bag following her down the hallway and out the door towards my car.

We get to the school pretty quick, I sigh loudly and glance over at Santana whose just staring out the window….ever since she had that dream she's seemed a bit off….not to me though she just seems lost in thought…

"You ready to go in?" I smirk and glance at Santana nodding slowly as she grips my hand and we head into the school.

Santana (POV)

I grip Brittany's hand as we head into the school, I can't get that damn dream out of my head… I wonder…are there more good guys…or are they just bad…There are so many people in the school who could they be…I mean so far Me, Sam Rachel and….ugh David….I never saw it coming when he was there in the woods, I glance over at Britt who has a big grin on her face and she's waving at one of the other Cheerio's… I sigh and turn towards my locker, Britt gives me a quick kiss and she heads down the hallway…

I pull out my math book and turn around leaning against my locker…I see Puck wheel Artie by and they throw a smile and a wave my way…I glance down the hall and see Quinn talking to Sam they'd make a cute couple…Mike, Tina and Mercedes walk by laughing and smiling…Kurt drags Blaine down the hallway and I smile shaking my head…I need to hang out with everyone more…I glance down and bite my lip…My thoughts go back to who the next wolf is… I glance back up when I feel eyes burning into me.

Rachel and Karofsky and standing down the hall staring at me, Rachel on one side of the hall with Finn and Karofsky on the other side with his jock friends…I shake my head and Brittany runs up grabbing my hand and we head to math class…

Classes go by pretty fast and Britt and I head to the choir room. We sit in the back by Sam and Quinn.

Quinn leans around Sam and smiles, "Just so you know you guys make a very cute couple…" I grin and glance at Kurt and Blaine who chime in.

"I couldn't agree more!" Kurt sings as he sits down. I shake my head and Britt grips my hand tighter…Shue walk I and smiles, as the rest of the Glee Club piles into the class.

"Santana, we can't wait to see your performance on Friday!" I grin and fist pump as everyone claps their hands and whistles… I chuckle and everyone sits down as Shue talks about Sectionals. We're gonna cream the competition….I need to start practicing that song…maybe Brittany can help?

Mr. Shue lets us out and I groan when I release I have Cheerio's practice, we haven't had it for the last few days, but that's fine with me… I head out of the locker room with Britt as we deal with the hell that is practice…Practice goes by pretty fast, seeing as I'm a werewolf who can endure more than most humans… We head back into the locker room, taking quick showers and grab out crap heading out to the car.

Just as we reach Britt's car someone grips my arm, I flip around and see Sam he's gritting his teeth and his sweatshirt hood is pulled somewhat over his head…

"Sam….what's wrong?" My eyes dart back and forth; I can see  
his eyes flashing from their normal greenish color to yellow…

"Shit, get in the car we'll take you to Britt's!" I drag him into the car and towards the backseat…I jump in the car and slam the door as Britt speeds off towards her house.

Sam (POV)

The pain I was feeling when I stumbled out towards Santana was unbearable… I don't know what's going on, they shoved me in the car and I laid in the backseat of Britt's car. I groan loudly and Santana turns back.

"Don't worry Sam you're gonna be okay…" I close my eyes and swallow hard.

I haven't done anything different…I started feeling weird after football…I wonder what's going on…

We get to Britt's in what feels like only a few minutes, Santana grabs my arm and she drags me into the house yelling for Britt's mom. Mrs. Pierce comes running out and she glances at me.

"What happened Sam?" I shake my head and my breath comes out as a low growl…

"I don't know….I went out with Quinn to a coffee shop….I went to the restroom came back and we drank our coffee…" I breathe deep and try to talk again.

"Then I started feeling really bad…Quinn dropped me off so I could grab my car…then I started changing so I went to Santana…" I take a deep breath, and swallow hard.

Santana's eyes dart back and forth she glances up at Mrs. Pierce, "This is just like when I had wolves' bane on me…" I swallow hard and my eyes grow wide…

"So someone put wolves' bane in my coffee?" Santana shrugs "That's the only way it could have happened..."

"But the only person around my coffee….was Quinn…" The room goes silent and San and I lock eyes… I shake my head.

"NO! This can't be true!" I yell loudly and step away from Santana, I growl loudly and transform…

Santana grabs me and pins me to the wall, "SAM! CALM DOWN! NOW!" She yells and I take a deep breath.

"We never said she did anything…we'll just have to figure it out…" I take a deep breath and change back…it's getting easier to control….

Santana lets me go and runs her hands through her hair…I glance at Mrs. P and swallow hard…

"Will I survive this? I mean- San had this in her wounds and you said it was dangerous…so what if I ingested it?" She sighs and bites her lip; she heads towards the bathroom and has me drink something…

"I'm sorry but the only way it's getting out is if you throw it up…." I head to the bathroom and it everything I ate today is now in the toilet….Which includes those damn purple flowers; I get up and drink some water heading back into the kitchen….

"So, now we need to keep our eyes on Quinn?" Santana nods and I groan loudly…The girl I'm in love with may have just tried to kill me….great, isn't that just peachy. I sit down on the couch and close my eyes.

**A/N: SO! Quinn may be a bad guy too? Hmmmmmm…we'll find out now won't we! Hope you liked it! And sorry I'm not updating every day =( **


	36. Chapter 36:Worth The Wait

Sam (POV)

Santana shakes her head, "No not Quinn….she can't be…" She whispers and I look over at her, her and Quinn have been friends for a long time, It can't be Quinn didn't do this. I stand up from the couch and walk over to Santana who's leaning against the kitchen counter.

"San, you don't think it's her do you?" I whisper and Santana shrugs slightly…

"From what we've seen I really can't question it…no one else had access to your drink…except her…" She mutters and I bite my lip…

I turn around and run my hands through my hair again, "This can't be happening…but…w-w-we shouldn't jump to conclusions…we could like…." I sigh and snap my fingers "Test her somehow…" Santana nods slowly and swallows hard…"But how could we do that… I shrug and glance at Mrs. Pierce she has her hand on her chin and her eyes are closed…

"We could somehow give her…wolves' bane…but if she is one it could be dangerous…" Santana whispers and I nod slowly… I don't want to hurt her…but I know she isn't a werewolf…

"That just might work…" Mrs. Pierce chimes in walking over to us…"If she is a wolf she would show symptoms…like who you got sick, and your skin was red…" I nod and glance at Santana she nods and glances my way.

Santana (POV)

I don't want to believe that Quinn could be one of the bad guys…are there any wolves out there that are actually going to be on our damn side…. I groan and look over at Mrs. Pierce…"How are we going to get it to her…?" She shrugs and shakes her head slowly, "You might have to get creative…but you can't touch that stuff…" I swallow hard and smile glancing at Brittany.

"I'll do it, but we need to figure out how were going to do it…" I nod and glance at Sam…he's biting his lip and his hands on his chin.

"We could somehow get it on her skin… having her ingest it is too dangerous…" Sam nods slowly… How could we get it on her skin?

"Does it have to actually touch her skin? Or could we just stick it in her bag?" Mrs. Pierce shrugs softly and glances back and forth at Sam and I.

"There is one way that we could find out…a test." I nod and I glance at Sam, "I got this…" He opens his mouth to protest but I hold up my hand. Mrs. Pierce comes out with a brown paper bag, Sam heads over standing by Brittany and Mrs. Pierce pulls out the flowers. I take a deep breath; I hate those damn things…

She holds them out in front of her towards me and I can feel a slight pain in my head, I blink my eyes and they turn yellow as Mrs. Pierce pulls the flowers away and shoves them in the bag. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, they change to their normal brown color and I look over at Sam grinning.

"Looks like Quinn will just have to be around the flowers to change…" Sam nods and smiles I glance down at the floor…at least she won't be hurt…Quinn's one of my best friends, she can't be one of them…she just can't be.

Sam decides to head home, it's been a pretty long day. Sam heads out and Brittany's mom throws her scrubs on and heads to the hospital to work.

Brittany and I sit down on the couch, "So you just need to have the flowers in your pocket...Which means I probably can't be around you when you do it…" Brittany nods and a small pout forms on her face, I tilt my head to the side and she sighs.

"I can't be around you, all day…" I smirk and she leans forward planting a soft kiss on my lips… I close my eyes and smile.

"Yeah, but we get to spend all night together." I wink and Brittany grins, "So if she starts freaking out, should I come get you?" I smirk and shake my head, "You won't need to, I'll be around…" I smirk and Brittany shakes her head.

I lean back and close my eyes, "I wonder if there are any good guys out there….you know?" I open my eyes and glance at her nodding.

"There are San…we just need to find them…" I glance at the clock on the DVD player, it's already 8… I feel like its later…I'm exhausted… I yawn loudly and Brittany glances over at me smiling, "You tired San?" I nod slowly and she stands up.

"Well let's go ahead and get ready for bed." She grabs my hand and pulls me up. I stand and head down the hall towards Britt's room. I need a shower bad, Brittany turns to me and smiles, "You can go ahead and take your shower first…" I nod and grab my clothes heading into the shower. I head in the bathroom and peel of my uniform tossing it on the floor.

The hot water feels really good, it's calming. I step out and throw on my sweats on…I accidently grabbed a sports bra instead of a shirt; I throw it on and head in Brittany's room. When I step in Brittany's eyes are on me. She swallows hard and stands up walking over to me.

"You going to wear that to bed?" She glances down at my stomach and I shake my head. "Nah I just grabbed the wrong thing." She smiles and leans toward my ear, "Well you should really consider wearing that…" I smirk and Brittany heads into the bathroom.

I hop on the bed and lie back closing my eyes, Damn I am so tired… I feel something cold on my stomach and my eyes flutter open slowly…I must have dozed off.

Brittany's hand rubs across my stomach and I chuckle. She glances over at me and smiles,

"Sorry…I didn't mean to wake you up…." She smiles and I shake my head, "No its okay don't worry about it…" I mumble and sit up as her hand still rubs across my stomach… I lick my lips and my eyes dart from Britt's eyes to her mouth…

I lean up and slam my lips of her's, she opens her mouth slightly and I slowly stick my tongue in her mouth. Brittany gives me a small kiss on the cheek and moves her lips to my neck. I take a deep breath and she sucks on my neck behind my ear… I breathe out and it comes out as a low grow...I jump from the bed and towards the window…

"I don't know how we can do this Britt….I don't wanna hurt you…" I look in the window and my yellow eyes stare back. I feel a pair of hands around my waist and I smile.

"Then we'll wait…" She whispers in my ear and I smile, I turn back and her breath is on my face, she chuckle and slides her hands on my face. The fangs are still hanging out and so are the claws.

"You know San, when you change…it's pretty miraculous to watch…your eyes usually change first…then your fangs, next is the claws and last are the ears…" She strokes my eyes and I swallow hard…

"Brittany I love you so much…but I need to learn how to control this better…." She nods slowly and I smile. She leans closer to my ear and whispers softly.

"You're worth the wait…." I smile and place a light kiss on her nose. She heads to the bed and I close my eyes, focusing on changing back. I open my eyes and see Brittany smile, the claws are gone. I hop in the bed next to Brittany and she cuddles close to me.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath; I'm not looking forward to tomorrow… I'm hoping were wrong about Quinn… I close my eyes and sleep takes me over.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I appreciate everyone who reads this story! You guys are awesome! Next Chapter we'll find out what's up with Quinn.**


	37. Chapter 37:Is She Or Isn't She

Sam (POV)

I roll over when my alarm clock starts beeping loudly; I sigh and hit the snooze button. I'm dreading today… I don't want to even think about Quinn being one of them… I hop out of the bed and head over to my dresser. I grab a pair of dark blue jeans and a green flannel. I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror….what is she is one of them….what will happen then….?

I lick my lips and throw my school clothes on. This is going to be a long day, I step out of my room and step into the living room, my dad is on the couch watching the news and my mother is sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Sam, did you sleep well?" My mother smiles and I nod slowly. I grab a cereal bar, an apple and a glass of milk from the fridge. I sit down at the table and eat my breakfast quickly…My father pats me on the back and smiles, "So I hear you have a date Friday?" I chuckle softly and nod.

He punches me in the shoulder lightly and grins, "Good for you!" I chuckle and look over at the clock on the stove.

"I gotta go! I'll see you later!" I smile and grab my bag heading out the door; I wish I could just skip today… I start my car and pull out of the driveway heading towards the school.

I pull in the parking lot next to Brittany's car, Santana and Britt are standing by her car…They glance over at me and walk over to my car.

I grab my bag and hop out of the driver's seat.

"Hey…" I her Santana mumble, I shut my car door and lean back against it.

"So…have we figured out what we're going to do…?" I whisper glancing around the parking lot.

Santana nods and steps forward…" Brittany is going to keep some wolves' bane in her bag during Glee Club, which we…" she motions back and forth at me and her, "Will not be in…" I nod slowly and smirk.

"This actually might work…" I mutter and Santana and Brittany grin. San and I were supposed to train tonight, but it looks like we can't now…We head into the school and I see Quinn at her locker, I head over to her like nothing is wrong, I don't want to raise suspicion. We walk down the hall together and I see Santana and Brittany throw a wave at Quinn she smiles and we head to class…

The day goes by very quickly… way too quickly in my opinion… Santana and I tell Mr. Shue we gotta leave and he lets us go, we head out to the parking lot and I stand by Brittany's car.

"Don't worry Sam…she isn't one of them…she can't be …" Santana mumbles and I nod slowly.

"So if it turns bad…is Brittany going to come out here?" Santana nods slowly…

Brittany (POV)

I'm actually pretty nervous at what might happen… Quinn sits down next to me and I smile, the flowers are hanging out of my bag. Quinn doesn't seem to be reacting to it… but Rachel's walks over to Mr. Shue and she heads out of the room.

I glance back over at Quinn and she smiles, "I'm really nervous for my date Friday…" She bites her lip and I smile.

"Don't worry Quinn Sam, is nice, you guys would make the perfect couple…" She grins and we turn to the front of the class.

The class ends quickly; I grab my things and head right out to my car. Santana and Sam jump up quickly, "She's not one of them…" I smile and they both take a deep breath. They both shake their heads slowly. "And if it was going to affect her it would've Rachel left…." They raise their eyebrows and smirk.

"But this doesn't make since…how did you ingest wolves' bane… I mean Quinn was the only one who could have done it…" Santana leans back against my car, and they both look down at the ground.

"Well figure it out guys...don't worry…" I whisper and they both nod smiling…

We will figure this out….We have too.

Santana (POV)

I have no idea who the other wolves could be now…Quinn thank god isn't one… I mean even though Rachel and I weren't good friends it was still hard to believe she was one of them. Who else could've put that in his coffee….I mean Quinn might've looked away and someone else did it… I'm not sure what to think.

I watch Sam and Brittany talk but I'm lost in my thoughts…

I bite my lip as everyone I've ever known and the people I'm close to flies through my head… I rub my hands together and bite my lip…how do we find the rest of them…

I glance around the parking lot and watch everyone pile into their cars… My eyes lock with Quinn's and I take a deep breath…Rachel is standing next to her and she whispers something in her ear. I swallow hard and shake my head, I glance at Sam and when I glance back they are already gone.

Just because she isn't one of us doesn't mean she's not on their side… I swallow hard and glance around trying to find them again…I hear someone whisper my name and I swallow hard.

"You can hear me can't you…?" I swallow hard and look around. I see Quinn out next to the football field and I swallow hard. I nod slowly and she chuckles, Rachel steps up next to her.

"I'm guessing you want answers…meet me tonight in the woods by your house….and you'll get your answers." She whispers and they walk away… I swallow hard and glance back over at Sam and Brittany.

I'm going to see what she wants…why would she do this…we've know each other for so long, and she's working with them…

I'm going to meet her…alone…tonight.

**A/N: So Quinn isn't one of them but…she's working with them….hmmmmmm! I have a question for my readers! I have been working on another Fan fiction that I haven't posted yet! Should I go ahead and post it? I'm already ten chapters in! So tell me to post or not to post, and don't forget to REVIEW! XD**


	38. Chapter 38:Going In Blind

Santana (POV)

I lean back against the car hoping that Brittany and Sam didn't notice. Their still talking about how happy they are that Quinn isn't on their side and I nod slowly… I wonder what she wants….I mean…What could she possibly want…I swallow hard and glance back towards the football field where they were standing…I wish it was Friday… but its only Wednesday…two days of school left then the week is done…I sigh and feel Brittany's fingers lace in mine, I smile and rub her hand softly.

"You ready to go?" I lean over and whisper and she nods slowly

"We'll see you later Sam!" I smile and I turn around hopping in the passenger's seat, we pull out of the drive way and head to Brittany's house.

Maybe I should tell her…so I have Sam and her with me tonight…but I don't want them to get hurt…I mean… If I take them with me they could get hurt…Sam's like a brother to me… I swallow hard and lean back in the seat closing my eyes.

I run my hands through my hair and shake my head softly. I can't think of what she would want…I mean I don't know what to do, and if she doesn't get what she needs what will she do?

We pull into Brittany's drive way and she turns to me biting her lip, "San are you alright?" I nod slowly and smile.

"Yeah Britt, I'm good, you wanna watch a movie or something?" I smile and she nods hopping out of the car…I'm not gonna tell her, I need to make up an excuse why I need to leave tonight… I step out of the car and follow Brittany up to the house.

I step in behind Britt and she picks up a note on the counter, reading it out loud.

"Mom won't be back until late tonight as usual…but my dad had to go to a conference…so he won't be back for about a week…" She whispers and I nod slowly…That reminds me of my mom…

"Hey Britt…I need to make a call I'll be right back…" I step outside on the porch and pull out my phone.

I dial the number to the hospital quickly and sit down on the swing chair at the end of the porch. I press the phone to my ear and swing back and forth on the swing, "Hi, I was wondering how Maria Lopez was doing…I'm her daughter Santana Lopez…" I listen to what the nurse says taking it in.

"There, hasn't been much progress in her condition, she still hasn't regained consciousness… I'm sorry I couldn't give you better information." I shake my head even though she can't see me, "No it's fine thank you, Bye." I hang up and lean back closing my eyes…

"No progress…" I mumble softly and shake my head…just thinking about how that thing attacked her…just makes my blood boil… I bend down and lay my head on my knees closing my eyes.

The thought crosses my mind, about telling Britt and Sam about Quinn…but what happens if they are attacked… I don't want them to end up like my mom… I swallow hard and shake my head slowly.

Brittany pushes open the door slowly smiling.

"Hey…who was that?" I smile softly and bite my lip, "I called the hospital to see how my mom was doing…" Brittany nods slowly sitting down next to me.

"They said that she hasn't showed any progress…" I whisper and Brittany slides her arm around me scooting closer. I lean my head on her shoulder and close my eyes.

"I just wish this nightmare would end…" I whisper and she nods slowly.

"I'm sorry San… everything going to be alright…" I nod slowly and lean up planting a soft kiss on Brittany's cheek. She smiles and grins, "SO do you want to relax and watch a movie?" I nod and Brittany grabs my hand dragging me into the house.

"I'm gonna go change real quick." Brittany nods and I head down the hall and into Britt's room, I take of my Cheerio's uniform and throw on some sweats and a tank top. I still need to figure out what I can tell Brittany when I leave tonight…I snap my fingers and smirk, I need to get more clothes, that should work…I head back into the living room and hop over the side of the couch. Brittany glances over smiling; something is eating at her… I can tell.

"Britt, what's wrong?" I whisper and she turns her head smiling, "Nothing, I'm fine I just have a headache…" I nod and lean back on the couch. I close my eyes and I can hear her heart hammering in her chest…

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Brittany hops up and walks over to the movies, "Let's watch a Disney Movie!" She jumps up and I laugh shaking my head, "Sounds good Britt!" She chuckles and glances at the movies, grabbing one and popping it into the DVD player. She prances back over to the couch and plops down next to me.

The menu screen pops up and I smile, giggling softly, The Lion King, I love this movie!

"Good choice…" I lean over and whisper in Brittany's ear. She giggles and cuddles closer to me. The movie plays out and when Mufasa dies I hear Brittany sniff loudly. I lean up and glance over at her to see a tear falling down her face. I swallow hard and sigh quietly.

"I know, I'm a wuss for crying but I could never imagine losing someone like that…" I bite my lip and wrap my arms around her, "No Britt, you're not a wuss… you have a huge heart…" I lean in whispering in her ear before kissing her softly on the cheek. I lean back on the couch and close my eyes…what if I don't come back tonight…I swallow hard and glance over at Brittany, as she lays her head on my lap.

"I love you San…" she whispers and I smile softly, "I love you too Britt…I love you too…" I close my eyes and before I know it the credits are flying by on the screen, Brittany sits up stretching and I stand up.

"Hey…uhhhh, Britt… I need to go home real quick and grab some clothes…I'll be back in a few minutes…" She nods slowly and I slip on my tennis shoes heading out the door. I pull my hood over my head and walk towards the woods, I don't want to drive…I need to walk… I need time to think. I step into the woods and take a deep breath…this is going to be a long walk. I walk faster the twigs snapping beneath my feet. The nights are getting colder, with each passing day…

I sigh and release a deep breath, I hope Quinn isn't about to ask for something stupid…This is the last thing that I need to deal with...

I walk for what feels like hours and I'm finally outside my house, the light outside is on as usual and the rest of the house is pitch black. I keep walking when I hear a stick snap a little ways in front of me. I look up and see Quinn, leaned against a tree and Rachel is standing next to her.

"What do you want…I'm here I did what you asked now what is it that you want from me?" I say throwing my hands up and stepping forward.

Quinn shakes her head and steps forward, along with Rachel.

Quinn walks over to me and I let out a deep breath, "What do you want from me?" I say again and she smiles, "I want to be like you…" She whispers and I step back shaking my head.

"No, not gonna happen…" I say turning to walk away and Karofsky jumps down in front of me.

"Why do you want me to turn her? You two are very capable of doing so! "I yell and Rachel shakes her head, "I can't turn her for some reason…the Alpha forbids it…but he says you can do it" I shake my head and sigh.

"Just because I can do it, doesn't mean I am going to…" I whisper and she shakes her head.

"You don't want to be like us! Look at us! We change on the full moon, and you can change at any time! YOU DON'T WANT THIS!" I yell and step forward getting in Quinn's face. She steps back and I shake my head looking from Rachel, to Quinn.

"You're horrible for leading Sam on like that… Did you think I would turn you because of him?" I say throwing my hands up.

I turn around and face Karofsky, "Now get the fuck out of my way…" I whisper and he chuckles, "Too bad that's not going to happen, either you turn her, or you don't leave here…." I shake my head and look back at Rachel and Quinn.

"Well it looks like this isn't going to be a fair fight…" I whisper and Karofsky and Rachel laugh, I shake my head and smirk closing my eyes… They stop laughing when my eyes fly open and there yellow.

"I meant…fair for you…" I chuckle and slam my fist into Karofsky's face.

**A/N: SO Quinn wants to be a werewolf? Crazy Right? Does she really love Sam though I mean, she might! Who knows ;) Welp sorry for taking so long to update! Tell me what you think! PS and I decided that I'm not going to post my other stories until I finish one of the t**


	39. Chapter 39:Night Fights and Appearances

Santana (POV)

I slammed my fist into Karofsky's face and he flew back landing on a branch and some leaves. He leaps up quickly and I feel Rachel grab my arms, I flip back and kick her hard in the leg.

She yells out and flies back; I shake my head and see Quinn hiding behind a tree.

"Do you remember how well this went last time?!" I yell looking at Rachel and Karofsky as he pulls Rachel off the ground. They both charge at me and I leap into the air, Karofsky grabs me and slams me into a nearby tree. I groan and take a deep breath; I hear leaves rustling behind me and feel a hand on my shoulder.

I turn quickly and my eyes are huge, Sam and Brittany are standing behind me, "What in the hell are you guys doing here?" Sam pulls me up with a smile.

"No time for that…we need to deal with them." He slowly looks down at the ground and pulls me off the ground.

"Let's get these bastards…" I nod and we flip around walking towards Karofsky and Rachel, Brittany stays back by the tree. Rachel's eyes grow wide and she shakes her head.

"Looks like the gangs all here…" She steps forward and I head towards her, Sam heads towards Karofsky and the fight starts.

I slam my hand into Rachel and she grabs my fist pulling it back, I growl and kick her in the chest she flies into a tree and kicks off the tree flying back towards me.

Sam has Karofsky in a choke hold and I smirk glancing back at Rachel, I grab her leg and slam her down on the ground. She pushes out of the dirt and she's on all fours glaring at me.

I shake my head and glance over at Quinn, "You really want this…" I yell and point at Rachel and Karofsky. She nods and I shake my head turning to Rachel, I grab her and toss her over to where Quinn is standing.

I walk towards Rachel and pin her to the tree that Quinn is behind.

"You really want this!" I yell and point to Rachel, "You don't want this…hell I don't want this! Everything changes, you can't have a normal life, and if you want it so bad, I want no part in it!" I drop Rachel and she coughs loudly. I turn my back and walk over to Sam, he throws Karofsky down on the ground and we turn around heading towards Brittany, she's still hiding behind the same tree.

I turn back and see Rachel, and Karofsky staring our way, Quinn is standing behind them… I swallow hard and glance over at Sam, when I see a pair of red eyes behind them.

"Do you see that?" Sam whispers and I nod slowly. I growl loudly as Rachel and Karofsky turn around, they both smile and look our way.

The gigantic wolf with red eyes stops behind them and it leans down whispering into Rachel's ear.

"This is not good…" I whisper and my claws fly out, the alpha lets out a small growl and I glare at him.

"We will not fight today…but I do want to show you something…" I swallow hard and it turns to Quinn slamming it's fangs into her side. My eyes are huge and I grab Sam, he tries to run over to her but I hold him tightly so he can't run over there. Quinn yells out in pain and I close my eyes. He pulls back and Quinn's side is bleeding. I shake my head and the Alpha steps forward.

"You're weak…you wouldn't even turn her…we will not fight now…but I have more numbers than you, this battle won't last long…" He growls and turns around heading into the darkness. Rachel looks our way and howls loudly, "Just wait…we'll have our time…" I smirk and yell back over to her.

"I'm looking forward to it…" I smirk and Karofsky and Rachel grab Quinn heading deeper into the woods.

I glance down at Sam and he chuckles lightly, "I wonder if our dates off Friday?" I release him and shrug.

"So how did you know I would be out here?" I whisper glancing back and forth at Sam and Brittany.

"Well…Sam heard Quinn when we were by the car today…and back at my house you were acting strange." I sigh and nod slowly, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"I just didn't want to get you guys involved…" Sam and Brittany shake their heads.

"You know San, you don't need to deal with these things alone, were all in this together…" Sam whispers and I nod slowly.

"So what did they want? I mean we got here a little late what did they want you to do?" Brittany glances around and I swallow hard.

"They wanted me to turn Quinn…but I really don't think that's why they brought me out here…" I swallow hard and Brittany cocks her head to the side.

"I think the Alpha was always going to turn her…it just wanted to show us its power…try to scare us…" I whisper and Sam nods slowly…"So Quinn wanted to be turned?" he whispers and I nod slowly.

He turns shoving his hands in his pockets… "So she just used me…didn't she? Thinking you would turn her because of me…" He sits down on a fallen tree and lays his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Sam…" I whisper and he sighs. I shake my head and glance around; The Alpha knew I wouldn't turn her… He knew I cared too much to turn her… In the end I feel like she was listening to me…but now it's too late… I scratch my head and walk over to where the Alpha bit Quinn…There's blood everywhere, about as much blood as I lost when I was bitten… I was alone I had no one to turn too… Quinn has people who know what she's going through…but in the end she'll use those powers to help the Alpha…

The Alpha was the one who turned me…so why did he not try to morph me into one of his guard dogs…Maybe he did…I just don't remember? I sigh and take a deep breath of the cool night air I turn and walk over to Sam just as he stands up.

"Good thing you're not going out tomorrow." I say walking over to Britt grabbing her hand.

"And why is that?" Sam says walking over standing next to me.

"Because we're starting our training tomorrow…" Sam huffs and we walk through the woods back towards Brittany's house.

**A/N: I might have some trouble updating for a while… My computer has a bad virus on it so I can't use it…So I borrowed my mom's! I hope you like this chapter! I have no idea when I'm going to end this, but I still think there's one more wolf out there ;) but who knows! ;) REVIEW! **


	40. Chapter 40:Training Time

Santana (POV)

Brittany and I headed straight to bed when we got back to her house; Friday is going to be a long ass day… Sam and I need to work our asses off training if we have any chance of taking out the Alpha and its guard dogs; Rachel, Karofsky and now Quinn. I hate even thinking that Quinn is now on their side… She has no idea what she just got into…I mean…this curse is hard to deal with… I know the powers are great and the fact that I can heal from any injury that I get… but I can never change back… I'll never live a normal 'human' life again its hard thinking about it. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when the alarm clock next to me starts going off.

Brittany reaches over and slams her hand down on it; she mumbles something under her breath and roll back over pulling the covers over her head. I smirk and stare back up at the ceiling.

I need to figure out how were going to train…we definitely need to work on our speed and we should work on our actual fighting skills… The Alpha has numbers…we can't let it win… The one thing the Alpha did say was that there were other wolves…Since they just turned Quinn doesn't that mean there are more wolves out there? I sigh and glance at the clock, it's only 6:30 and I have no motivation to get up… This is going to be a long day. I sigh and close my eyes, I also have to sing that song for Glee Club, and today…I practiced it a little bit but not a lot… I hope everyone will like my performance…

I was also thinking about something… Maybe the Alpha didn't come after me because it knew I would never help it… The alarm goes off again and Brittany slams it and pulls the pillow over her face.

"No, Britt we need to get ready." I nudge her and she groans, I chuckle and grab my pillow hitting her in the back with it. She rolls over and stretches yawning loudly. I shake my head and stand up popping my knuckles and my back.

"Damn…my back hurts…" I mumble and Brittany groans standing up stretching.

She yawns and walks around the bed standing in front of me, I cock my eye brow and chuckle, "What?" I say crossing my arms. She just wiggles her eyebrows and takes a step forward wrapping her arms around my waist. I grin and she leans forward giving me a small kiss, she leans back and pushes forward again kissing me harder. I let out a small moan and she steps back smiling.

"We better get ready for school…" She smirks walking over to her dresser then towards the bathroom…

She turns around and winks it me, I slam my hands in my pockets and mumble softly to myself.

"Tease…" I walk over to my bag and pull out my uniform... I really hope that today goes by fast… I really just want to come back and train…

We get ready for school quick and before I know it were already half way to the school. Brittany glances away from the road and over to me.

"So how are you and Sam going to train?" She glances back at the road and then back to me.

I shrug slightly and smile, "Well we need to work on our fighting, and hand to hand combat and we should also work on our speed…So anything involving those would work." Brittany nods and smiles.

"Well, I'll help in any way that I can!" I smile at her enthusiasm… I turn to her and watch her, her piercing blue eyes watching the road… I smile and swallow hard… I still can't believe that she is actually mine. I mean with everything she's seen, knowing what Sam and I are, if I was her I probably would have been long gone… We pull into the parking lot and hop out of the car.

I head to my locker and Brittany heads to her's. I grab my books and glance around, I don't see Quinn or Rachel anywhere… At least I don't have to deal with all of that shit today… I walk down the hall towards Britt's locker; she turns around and smiles, reaching for my hand. We head down the hallway and into the hellish void that is Math class.

The more I think about it the more nervous I get about singing in front of the Glee Club, I mean I usually don't sing up front, I'm usually more in the background. I never get nervous…maybe it's because I'm singing in front of Britt. Before I know it the bell rings and it is already time for Glee Club… I walk into the Choir room and Mike, Tina, Blaine, Kurt and Finn are already in there sitting down. Sam comes in behind me and Britt and everyone else piles into the room. I head up to the piano and hand Brad to the sheet music he nods and I turn around leaning against the piano.

Mr. Shue walks in clapping his hands and he smiles my way, "Alright! The floor is all yours Santana! Take it away!" He sits down in the front and I smile. I rub my hands together and take a deep breath. The music starts and I start singing.

_"Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water  
, I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I paint a picture?_

Mercedes, Tina, and Brittany get up and start dancing with me. I grin at Brittany and keep singing.

_"Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie. Valerie. Valerie."_

Everyone else jumps up and everyone starts dancing.__

"Did you have to go to jail? Put your house on up for sale? Did you get a good lawyer?  
I hope you didn't catch a tan, I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for ya.  
Are you shopping anywhere, changed the color of your hair, and are you busy?  
And did you have to pay the fine, that you were dodging all the time, are you still dizzy?"

"Well since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess.  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress.  
Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
why won't you come on over Valerie, . ".

The girls start singing the rest of the song with me and I grin.__

"Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water  
and I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I paint a picture."

"Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess  
and I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
why won't you come on over Valerie? .Valerie."

I belt out the last line of the song and everyone sits back down.

_"Why don't you come on over? Valerie." _

I take a deep breath and everyone cheers and Mr. Shue comes to the front of the class and pats me on the back.

"I think we just got one of Sectional numbers!" He pats me on the back and everyone cheers louder.

"Well done Santana!" I head to my seat in between Sam and Britt and they both give me a high five, Brittany pulls me into a hug, and whispers in my ear.

"I knew you could do it!" She kisses me on the cheek and I grin, I sit down and Mr. Shue talks to the other guys about performing their own songs this week. Glee Club gets over pretty quick and everyone piles out of the choir room and out to the parking lot.

"So I'll meet you at Britt's house in about ten minutes, I need to head home real quick." I nod and get into the passenger's side of the car. Sam bends down and leans into the car.

"Ummm…maybe after we're done training maybe we can go get something to eat?" I smile and turn to Brittany. She nods and I give him a thumbs up. He smiles and heads over to his car. Brittany steps on the gas and glances my way.

"Sam needs to get out…after him what happened with him and Quinn…" I nod and glance out the window.

"Yeah it'll be nice going out to eat with you guys." I turn to her and smile, glancing back out the window watching the trees fly by. We get to Brittany's house pretty quick, and I hop out of the car.

I turn to Britt and smile, "There is no way I am training in these clothes, I'm gonna go change." She nods and we head into the house.

"Yeah I need to change too; I'm tired of this dumb uniform…" She mumbles and I smirk, her and me both.

I head down the hall in her room and grab my bag, she pulls the door shut behind her and I take my uniform off. I slip a sports bra on and a pair of sweats; I grab a tank top and throw it on. I turn around and see Brittany, in sweats and a tank top; she slips on a hoodie and turns my way.

"You killed that song in Glee Club…" She steps closer and I smile, "Yeah I was nervous as hell…" I stick my hands in my pockets and cocks her head and I smile.

"I didn't want to mess up at singing…You know?" She smile softly and I glance down at the floor.

"I didn't want to mess up in front of you…." I lick my lips and I hear Brittany chuckle softly…I can feel my face getting slightly red and my ears all of a sudden feel hot too.

"Well, you did great!" I smile and she wraps her arms around my neck, she gives me a small peck on the lips and we head into the kitchen.

Mrs. Pierce is sitting in the kitchen at the table flipping through a magazine, she glances up and smiles, "Hey girls! How was school today?" Brittany smiles and sits across form her mom, I lean back against the counter.

"Santana sang in Glee and she killed it!" Brittany beams and I smile holding my hands up. Mrs. Pierce claps her hands together and smiles. "That's great! I'm so proud of you!" I smirk and Brittany looks at me and back to her mom…We haven't told her about Quinn yet…but maybe we should wait until Sam gets here…

As soon as that thought crosses my mind there's a knock at the door and Sam pushes it open slowly. He's in a pair of sweats like Brittany and I, he also had on a tank top too and a black pair of sneakers. "Hey guys! Hi Mrs. P!" He smile and Mrs. Pierce throws him a wave, I walk over to him and grab his arm.

"We need to tell her about Quinn…." He nods slowly and we walk over to Mrs. Pierce, I glance at Brittany and nod, she already knows what I'm trying to say so she looks over at her mom.

"Ummm, mom there's something we gotta tell you…" Mrs. Pierce looks up and glances back and forth from Brittany, to me, to Sam.

"Alright what is it?" She whisper and I swallow and sigh loudly.

"Well, we found a fifth wolf…other than Karofsky and Rachel…" She nods and I shake my head slowly…

"It's Quinn…the alpha turned her last night in front of us…" She runs her hands through her hair and she stands up.

"We're going to train some today…to work on our skills…" Sam smiles and she nods, she walks over to Sam and I putting her hands on our shoulders.

"Good Luck, I have faith in you two…the Alpha may have numbers but at least you guys aren't hiding like he is." I smile and nod as Mrs. Pierce walks down the hall into her room, she turns back around before she goes into her room, "I'll come out and help you guys in a little while, I just got back from work so I'm gonna take a nap." I chuckle and she shuts her door.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sam smirks, "Let's go!" He turns around quickly and practically runs out the door.

We head into the edge of the woods so no one can see us but we're close to the house in case anything happens.

We start by sparing, Sam shakes his head, "Nah, I don't want to hit you…I mean…" I shake my head and throw a stick at him.

"We need to Sam, its part of training…come on! Let's Go!" He nods and charges at me.

He throws a couple punches and I dodge them, I do the same and he dodges them, but I slide my foot under him and he flops on the ground. I reach down and help him up and he shakes his head.

"Teach me how to do that!" I nod and I show him how, "Well, you need to make sure you have an opening…you don't want them to take out one of your legs…" He nods slowly and follows my maneuver. I end up on my ass and the move works perfectly. We try a few more defensive moves and he blocks my punches, he blocks it and grabs my arm twisting it. I smirk and he lets go.

"Time for you to teach me that!" he nods and we go through the steps. We practice for a while and Mrs. Pierce walks out carrying a bow and arrow I look at Sam, and he's looking at me.

"Ummm, what is that for?" He points and I walk over by Brittany.

"Well you can test your agility…" She aims the arrow into the woods. I nod slowly and step towards Mrs. Pierce.

"So are we going to chase the arrow?" I say cocking my head to the side, she nods and shrugs…

"Well, sort of…I actually have no idea what to do…" I chuckle and she nudges me in the arm.

"You could shoot it up and we have to jump up the trees and catch it…or you could shoot across the field and we have to catch it before it hits something…" She nods and pats me on the back.

"That's a good idea!" I nod and walk back over to Brittany. I nudge Sam and he shakes his head, "No your idea you're going first!" I pout and walk towards Mrs. Pierce. She smirks and aims the bow up in the air.

"Alright, hop off the trees and grab the arrow before it hits the ground." I nod and take a deep breath…She aims up into the sky and let's go of the arrow. I can see it all the way up in the sky I jump in the air and kick off a nearby tree. The arrow is flying down and I dive grabbing it before it hits the ground. I land on the ground on my back and all the wind gets knocked out of me… Brittany and Sam run over to me and I grin, as they pull me up.

Sam shakes his head and, I'm panting and my back hurt, "Your turn…" I hand him the arrow and he smirks.

Sam does the same thing and catches the arrow…it's definitely not as easy as it may look. We decide to end our training early. Sam and I stumble into the kitchen behind Brittany. My back doesn't hurt as bad but I feel like I'm going to be sore…

"Do you guys want to order a pizza or something?" Mrs. Pierce says smiling and I glance at Sam. He winces a little and nods, "Yeah let's watch a movie, I don't feel like going out…" He slums down of the living room chair and Brittany and I sit on the couch. Mrs. Pierce orders a pizza and leaves us in the living room.

Sam and I are beat we just lay there and Brittany nudges me chuckling, "You guys look dead…" I groan and Sam mumbles, "I'm gonna eat some pizza and head home…" I nod and turn to Britt, "yeah, can we head to bed after we eat?' She chuckles and there's a knock at the door. Mrs. Pierce comes down the hall and answers the door paying the pizza guy.

We all hop up and get our pieces of pizza, we eat quickly and Sam stands up taking his plate to the kitchen.

"I really need to head home, so I'll see you guys tomorrow?" He smiles and I nod slowly, he gives us a wave and heads out the door. I eat the rest of my pizza and lean back closing my eyes. This day was long as hell…I'm beat, I'm gonna sleep like a baby… Brittany finishes her pizza and turns to me smiling.

"You ready for bed San?" I groan and nod slowly… She chuckle and grabs our plates taking them to the kitchen… I turn her way smiling and she slide back on the couch next to me… My eyes start to flutter shut and I feel Brittany nudge me.

"Yeah?" I mumble and she shakes her head standing up. She bends down and cradles me in her arms as she carries me down the hallway…

I cuddle into her chest and she smiles, "You're so cute…." She whispers and I chuckle.

She lays me on the bed and lays next to me pulling the covers up over us. She scoots close to me and I cuddle closer to her.

"San…you did well today… I'm proud of you…" She whispers and kisses my cheek softly…

"Thanks Britt…I love you…." I mumble and she smiles, "I love you too…" I close my eyes and before I know it I'm already fast asleep.

**A/N: So training has begun! Santana has a lot on her mind here lately… We'll find the other wolf soon and who know who it'll be! XD I hope you liked it!**


	41. Chapter 41:The Monsters in the Woods

Brittany (POV)

I wake up to light peeking through my windows…I glance over at Santana, I smile and softly…She's all spread out on the bed, but she looks like she's in a really deep sleep, like the house could fall down and she'd sleep through it…

I slowly get up out of the bed and leave Santana there sleeping… I step out into the hallway and walk to the end… I don't want to wake Santana up…she worked so hard, and she needs her sleep, she may be a werewolf, but she still needs sleep. I head into the kitchen and grab some cereal… I sit down at the kitchen table and yawn loudly before eating my cereal… I glance down the hall towards my mother's room…she must have left early this morning… I stick my bowl in the sink and lean back against the counter.

I think I'm gonna go for a run… I sneak back into my room quietly and grab a pair of my navy blue sweats and a dark gray sports bra. I head into the bathroom across the hall and change my clothes…

I head to the fridge and get a bottle of water taking a quick swig and putting it back. I grab a pen and write out a quick note to Santana, "Went for a run be back in a little while…" I nod and walk towards the door.

I slip my running shoes on and head out the door. I stand on my porch it's kind of cold so I head back into the house and sneak back in my room. I grab my hoodie and turn back looking at Santana, damn…she's really cute when she's asleep…I smile softly and walk back over to her sleeping form…I bend down and kiss her on the top of her head softly, I turn around and head out of my room closing the door quietly behind me.

I head right back out the front door and zip up my hoodie; I shut the door quietly and head out for my run.

I head across the field and into the woods, where I normally run, I feel like I haven't ran in forever since everything has been going on…

I keep running through the woods, and I stop to take a breather…

It's crazy that this woods now holds a ton of memories for me, the good and the bad….

I smile softly when I glance up at the trees and remember my night with Santana…I remember when I asked her out in a sly but noticeable way… It's a miracle that brought her to me… I think back to the other memories from the woods, Santana being attacked by the hunters…that was the worst night of my life…If I could've went after her I would've…

I run my hands through my pony tail and lean back against a tree…

So many things have happened since I moved here things I never expected to happen… I think back to the night Santana and Sam first transformed in front of me…So many things were going through my head… I didn't know what to thing was what I was seeing real? What I did know was that the girl I was in love with changed into this creature…then she looked at me and no matter what she was she was still Santana….and I still loved her… I smirk thinking back to that memory…

I hate that her mother was attacked by the Alpha… she didn't deserve it… We should go see her mother tomorrow… I glance around the woods; I really like it out here… I come out here to think well….before all of the craziness happened… I should head back to the house…I haven't been out here long but I don't want Santana to wake up and panic… I mean after everything she has been through I would probably panic too…

I'm pretty far in the woods so I start walking back slowly as the memories from the last few weeks fly by in my head… it feels like it's been a lot longer than that but it hasn't been… I walk a little further and I hear a twig snap behind me…I don't turn around, who could it be? I mean we do have some enemies…it could be nothing… I stop and take a deep breath… I flip around quickly…

No one is behind me… I must have been imagining things; I mean any noise I hear now I jump thinking it could be anyone… I shake my head and turn back around, I start walking back towards my house when I hear another twig snap behind me…

I know I'm not imagining things now…I know someone is following me what do I do… if I yell they could kill me in an instant… It could be the hunters it could be Rachel, Karofsky, or even Quinn for all I know…all these thoughts are flying through my head at about a thousand miles an hour; I just stand there like a stone.

I just don't know what to do…

Another twig snaps behind me and I decide it's now or never, I flip around and see Rachel and Dave, standing next to another person in a hoodie… I swallow hard as my eyes dart back and forth between the three people.

"What do you want?" I say backing up and they all step forward.

Dave smirks, "We just want to talk Britt, and we also want you to meet our final member of the pack…" He scoffs and I swallow hard.

"That's our four, well five including the head honcho!" Rachel smirks, "You mine as well give up…you ant win this fight…" I swallow hard and trip over a stump behind me. I hear a low growl from behind me as I fall someone catches me…I take a deep breath and see Santana standing behind me with Sam right next to her.

Dave and Rachel scoff, "Well too bad now you're outnumbered…" The third person steps forward and Santana and Sam growl even louder…

Santana pulls me up and into a hug, "I saw your note…so I just followed you…I called Sam when I saw these assholes following you…" I nod and close my eyes.

"I'm sorry San…" I whisper and she smiles shaking her head, Rachel cuts off what she's about to say.

"I'm tired of hearing you two…" Santana smirks and walks passed me towards Rachel, Sam's right behind her.

"You need me to kick your ass again?" She whispers and Rachel scoffs.

"Just wait…when Quinn is fully transformed…we will be unstoppable and you know it…." Santana shakes her head, "Yeah right because you two are so terrifying…" I smirk and the third guy in the hoodie jumps forward. He slashes his claws at Santana but she slams her fist into their face…

He falls back and Santana jerks his hood off… My eyes are huge…what the hell?

**A/N: Oh mann! Cliffhanger! And yes I decided the last wolf was gonna be a bad guy… :P So it's more like Sam and Santana are the only good wolves… but don't worry we all know they are ass kickers! I hope you liked the chapter! Who do you think the last wolf is? : ) **


	42. Chapter 42:Gunned Down

Santana (POV)

The third wolf stands up slowly…his yellow eyes locked with mine… I shake my head and turn to Rachel.

Mike Chang bares his fangs at me and I keep my ground, stepping in front of Brittany, with Sam at my side…

"Three against, two… I'm shaking in my sneakers…" I say my eyes darting from wolf to wolf, Mike leaps forward… he must not know who he's fucking with… I go to slam my fist in his face but he grabs it and tosses me against a nearby tree. Half the bark falls off and I stand up.

"He's stronger than both of you combined… why did you keep him in hiding?" I stand wiping the bark off my jacket.

He grins and runs over towards me… I bend down and he flies through the air. I grip his arm and toss him up into a tree. He slams into a branch breaking it in half.

I walk Rachel and Dave's way and they both exchange a look. Karofsky heads Sam's way and Rachel walks towards me… Mike jumps from the tree and lands next to me.

I crouch down and growl… Rachel jumps forward and so does Mike. I grab Rachel and toss her towards Mike, but he catches her and pushes her onto me. She slashes her claws across my arm and growl.

"You know San this could all stop…just join us…" I shake my head and kick her off me.

"You know that will never happen." Mike charges at me and grabs my arm…he squeezes it as hard as he can… I feel a snap and I bend down…the fucker just broke my arm with one squeeze.

Brittany runs over to me and I stand up. I shake my arm and chuckle softly…already healed… Mike glances down at my arm then back up at me.

"Surprised? Can you not heal that quickly? Let's find out." I grab his arm but Rachel slams into the side of me and they all jump back.

"We need to get out of here…they're coming" Rachel whispers. Karofsky runs over to Rachel and Mike, and they take off into the forest…

"FUCKING COWARDS!" I yell, and Brittany grabs me around the waist.

"Their gone San…calm down…" she whispers in my ear.

Why did they leave so quick…she said they were coming but who…who was coming?

I glance at Sam and a look of worry flies across his face. I turn back staring around the woods, my eyes darting back and forth… I don't see anyone… but we're pretty deep in the woods…

I turn around and face Sam. "They said someone was coming… we better get out of here before they show up…" Sam and Brittany nod as I turn and we start walking.

I hear a twig snap behind me and turn around… A lone man stands a few feet away, holding a gun towards all of us…I step forward…

"Look we don't want any-"

My sentence is cut off half way… I hear a loud pop and feel a stinging in my chest. I glance down…there's blood running from a bullet hole in my chest … I cough and bend down on the ground…why am I not healing? I swallow hard and my vision goes blurry…

"Oh damn…" I mutter and lean forward. The man with the gun runs away and Sam bends down next to me.

"Why is she not healing!?" he yells. He picks me up and starts running through the woods.

Brittany (POV)

I have no idea why Santana isn't healing…I scramble to pull my phone out of my pocket…Sam is carrying Santana. He puts her in the backseat and we take off to the hospital.

I get my phone out and grip it tightly while scrolling through my contacts. I jam my finger on my mother's name.

She answers pretty quickly…"Hey, Britt! What's up?" I glance back at Santana and swallow hard… I don't answer for a few seconds and hear my mother call out on the other end.

"Brittany? What's wrong?" she says, and I glance over at Sam.

"Santana…she's been shot, but she isn't healing! Where are you?" I practically yell into the phone, I hear my mother take a deep breath.

"Honey did you not get my note? I'm not in Ohio…I'm in Indiana…" She whispers and I shake my head…

"No, I didn't get a note! You need to get back here! Or she's going to die I think it may be wolves' bane…." I whisper the last part, and I hear a car door shut on the other end of the phone.

"I'm in the car, but I won't be there for at least an hour…" I sigh and glance in the backseat…

"We're at the hospital. I need to go…" I say bye and quickly hang up the phone. Sam slams the brakes and hops out of the car, while I run up to the door and to the ER desk.

"My friend has been shot!" I yell and a few nurses run from behind the desk and towards the door where Sam is carrying Santana in.

They put her on a gurney and we follow them back.

A nurse steps up in front of us, "You can't go back there!" Sam shakes his head and we shove past her.

"We're not leaving her!" He yells back and the nurse follows us.

The nurse yells down the hall at us and a doctor walks into Santana's room. We can hear some of the nurses talking.

"Doctor, she's lost a lot of blood… she's going to need some blood now!" He flips through the pages on a clipboard.

"Her blood type is very difficult to get, especially since it's in high demand…" He says as the nurses try to stop the bleeding.

"I wonder what type of blood they need…" Sam whispers and I shrug… if Santana doesn't get the blood she needs she's going to die…

The doctor turns and tries to walk out of the room but Sam steps in front of him. "YOU NEED TO GET THE FLOWERS OUT FIRST!" He yells and pokes him. The doctor shakes his head.

"There are no flowers and, if there were, they would be the least of that girl's worries! Now I know how to do my job, get out of the way!" The doctor yells for security… and then he turns to a nurse.

"The girl's blood type is O-negative…" The security guards are heading our way.

"STOP!" I yell and they all turn my way.

"That's my blood type…" I whisper and the doctor's eyes go wide. "Are you willing to donate?" I nod and he motions for us to follow him.

We follow him down the hall and I hear someone yelling behind me… I turn around and see my mother running our way.

"Where is she?" I step forward and point to Santana's room.

I lean down and whisper in her ear. "There's something wrong she isn't healing!" She nods and heads towards the room.

I sit down in this white room with three nurses and Sam.

"We're going to need a pint of blood…" I nod and they stick the needle in quickly… I lean back and close my eyes the blood comes out pretty quickly.

I see my mother walk in the room, face as white as a sheet and her hands are covered in blood…

"Britt…." She whispers and walks forward… "Santana flatlined…" I stare back at her and feel like I've been punched hard and couldn't breathe. The tears start flooding my eyes…no this, can't be real…I can't lose her…

**A/N: I know what you're thinking… Holy Shit! :o SO tell me what you think! I gotta give credit to my friend Ivy888 who helped me come up with this part of the story; she also helped me with revising it too! I thank you! REVIEW! XD **


	43. Chapter 43:Hospital Hell

Brittany (POV)

The tears slide down my face… Everything is moving in slow motion… I have to be dreaming, there is no way this is real. My mother bends down next to me. She's saying something… but I can't hear her… it's like I lost all of my senses… I can't move. I just stare down at the floor motionless as the tears fall down my cheeks.

Sam (POV)

I just sat there and hung my head in my hands… She can't be gone… She just can't be… I glance up at Britt. She's just sitting there staring at the floor. Her mother's trying to talk to her but she just sits there… frozen. I lick my lips and stand up running my hands through my hair.

I step towards the door and the doctor sticks his head in.

Brittany (POV)

I look up at the doctor, whose now is blue scrubs his hands are covered in blood.

"That girl in there is a fighter… she flatlined for 3 minutes…. but we revived her." I take a deep breath and feel the tears slide down my face harder… I'm actually sobbing now. My mother smiles through her own tears and rubs her hand on my back.

A nurse walks in, passes by the doctor and looks at me, biting her lip.

"It looks like we're gonna need 2 pints of blood instead of one, is that okay?" I nod and the nurse smiles, switching the bags. I wipe the stray tears off my face and the doctor smiles.

"When the second bag is full, we're heading straight to surgery." I nod and the doctor heads out of the room and down the hall.

My mother turns back my way and kisses me on the forehead.

"She's gonna be alright Britt… everything is fine." I nod slowly and she wipes off a few tears sliding down her cheek.

Santana is like part of our family now… I sigh and lean back closing my eyes… I wonder why she isn't healing like she should be…

A few minutes later the doctor walks back in with a nurse behind him.

"We've prepped Santana for surgery… and it looks like your second pint of blood is finished too." I nod and the nurse takes the needle out of my arm.

She smiles, and hands me a cup of juice and a small bag of cookies. "You need to eat and drink something after you give that much blood." I nod and smile taking a swig of my juice.

"We're taking her to surgery now… she will be taken to ICU after it's finished. At least for a couple of hours. If her recovery goes well, we'll mover her to a room. One has already been assigned to her, in case you would like to wait there." I nod and my mother and I stand up. I feel pretty out of it from all the blood I gave, so she puts her arm around my waist to help me.

"Let's go to Santana's room… it's better to wait in there…" My mother whispers and she, Sam and I walk down the hall towards the room the nurse told us.

Santana's room is pretty nice; it's got a recliner and a small couch. There's a TV that hangs on the wall. I turn to my mother and sigh.

"Do you work tomorrow?" I cock my head to the side and she shakes her head.

"I'm actually off tomorrow." She whispers. I bite my lip and she smiles, "Do you want me to ask if we can stay here?" I nod and she heads out of the room. Sam turns my way, "My parents just called. They are outside and they want me to head home." I nod slowly and Sam pulls me into a hug.

"She'll be alright Britt, I promise." He stands up and waves heading out of the room.

I sit there and stare down at the floor. I'm glad I could help San… I lean back and close my eyes… God, I'm exhausted… I cuddle into the arm of the chair and my eyes flutter shut.

Mrs. Pierce (POV)

I walk down the hall away from the group of nurses; they said it is okay for us to stay the night with Santana, in case she leaves the ICU. I peek into Santana's room and smile, Brittany is sleeping on the couch. I go in silently.

She needs the rest. We've all been through a lot today. I'm worried about Santana… she isn't healing for a reason… I run my hands through my hair… but I can't think of why this is happening, since the doctor said apparently there weren't any flowers in her wound. I groan and flop down into the chair in the corner.

The nurses told me Santana's procedure could take up to an hour… or two. They are going to remove the bullet and be sure nothing else was affected by the bullet's path. I glance over at Brittany… she has the right idea. I lean back and close my eyes… letting sleep take over.

Brittany (POV)

I sit up slowly and glance at the clock on the wall….

I groan and stretch… it's already 3 in the morning…Santana went into surgery about three hours ago… I groan and glance towards the door when I hear something.

A few nurses push the bed in carrying Santana. My mother sits up and rubs her eyes.

"How did it go?" She stands up and walks towards Santana.

The nurse glances our way and bites her lip, "The doctor should be in here soon…." My mother nods and the nurses head out of the room. I stand up and walk over to the bed… Santana's breathing is quiet and the heart monitor beeps loudly. I slide my hand over hers and smile. At her peaceful face.

The doctor walks in the room and nods to us. His mask is dropped down around his neck and he still has his blue scrubs on along with the cap that goes with it.

"Alright…" he pulls the door shut and turns our way.

"Santana stayed in ICU for a couple hours, her vitals, everything looked good. She should wake up in a few hours… My mother nods and clears her throat.

"Were there any issues during the procedure?" She says licking her lips. The doctor shoves his hands in the pockets of his scrubs and nods slowly…

"We had some problems…" He says and his eyes dart from me to my mother, and back to Santana.

"What happened…?" I whisper and he takes a deep breath.

"Well… we lost her a couple of times… but that's nothing to worry about now, she's one of the strongest patients I've ever had. We've just finished giving her the last of your blood; we saved some for after the surgery since there'd be some bleeding during it as well. She should be just fine now that the bullet is out." I nod and he glances at my mother smiling.

"I'm guessing you both would like to stay here with her, I advise it." He claps his hands together and smiles walking out of the room.

I turn to my mother and sigh, tears flooding my eyes again… "She flatlined again…" I whisper and she nods slowly, turning her eyes to Santana.

I shake my head, trying to get rid of my tears, and rub Santana's hand slowly…

"Britt, I'm going to head back to the house and grab some pillows, blankets and some clothes… do you need anything?" I shrug and bite my lip.

"Can you get me some different sweats and a tank top?' She nods and smiles.

"Are you hungry?" She says, I nod slowly, "Yeah a little." She sighs, "Well I don't know what's open this late…" I shrug and my mom claps her hands together.

"We could get something from the cafeteria… you know, the vending machines!" I chuckle and nod. She grabs her purse and heads out the door, leaving me with my thoughts and Santana.

I drag the small chair next to Santana's bed… I hate seeing her like this… I keep rubbing her hand softly… I want her to know she's not alone.

"Hey San… I doubt you can hear me… It's me, Brittany." I swallow hard and bite my lip. I have to be strong …for both of us.

"I'm really worried about you… I love you and I can't wait to see those big brown eyes again…" I whisper and rub my other hand on my face, the tears start falling down again.

"I just…. when you got hurt… I didn't know what to do…" I lean over and kiss her on the forehead.

"I love you San… If you need me, I'm right here." I whisper, hoping she can hear me. After a while, I head back over to the couch. My body still feels too weak to stay on that chair. I lean back and close my eyes.

My mother comes back about forty minutes later with a bag of clothes, two pillows and two big blankets.

I slide the pillow behind my head and curl up in the blanket… I am pretty exhausted…

"Do you still want some food?' My stomach growls and I nod.

"Let's go get some, then we can head to bed." I nod and hop of the couch. We head down the hall towards the cafeteria, where all of the good vending machines are.

I settle for a bag of chips, a sandwich and a diet coke. We head back up to the room and I hop back on the couch…

We eat quietly; the only sounds are the unwrapping and the crunching of foods, and the beeping of Santana's heart monitor. I eat quickly and lay back down. My mother glances my way and smiles, she stands up and bends down to my makeshift bed, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"She'll be alright Britt… I promise." I smile and she heads back to the recliner… I cuddle against my pillow and close my eyes… it doesn't take me long to fall asleep…but wishing I had my favorite snuggle buddy with me, safe and sound… Santana, please come back to me…

**A/N: This whole moment was pretty intense! Santana's been through a lot but it does make her stronger. XD I hope you guys are liking this story and I appreciate all of my readers and my reviewers! XD THANKS! **


	44. Chapter 44:Slowly, But Surely

Santana (POV)

I sit up quickly and regret it immediately. I feel all light headed and I glance around the white colored room. Where in the hell am I? My vision slowly becomes clear as do my memories. That man… in the woods… wait… I glance quickly around the room.

Where are Brittany and Sam? I push myself off the bed and swing my legs off. I glance over and see the ivy stuck in my arm… I pull the clam off my finger and the door to my room slides open.

A nurse hurries around the corner, "Ms. Lopez you shouldn't move yet." She places her hands firmly on my shoulders and I relax slightly.

"Where…" I mumble slightly and take a deep breath, "who brought me here…?" I ask curiously as the pain in my abdomen intensifies. The nurse gives me a small smile and helps me back onto the bed.

"They went down to the Cafeteria; they're very worried about you." The nurse smiles and pulls the covers over me. I take a deep breath and she smiles, "you'll be feeling a good amount of pain for the next few days, now give me a moment while I go and find your doctor." She smiles and heads out of the room.

I am no longer in the clothes I was in, a hospital gown hangs from my shoulders and I lean up slowly groaning.

"Son of a bitch…" I mumble and sit up to a sitting position. The room I am in is relatively nice, only made for one person, a flat screen TV hangs off the wall and I am lying in a pretty nice size bed… I must be in ICU… I glance down at my gown as the pain rakes my body again, I can see some fresh blood on my gown, probably wasn't too smart to try and move…

It feels like someone beat my ass… I glance up and see the closed curtain that blocks the sliding door to my room. I pull my collar slightly and glance down at the bandage that covers the wound and bite my lip. The bandage is slowly being soaked in blood. I lean back slowly and close my eyes.

"Damn Lopez…" I mutter to myself, "Why do I always get myself into this shit." The door opens slowly and I glance over, in walks a man in a white lab coat, my vision is going blurry again, so I cannot read his name tag.

"Hell Ms. Lopez, I am your doctor, Dr. Davis." He kneels next to the bed and pats his hand on mine.

"Hey doc…" I mutter quietly, and a small smile creeps onto his face.

"Now, when you were brought in you had a gunshot to the abdomen, which we had some trouble with, but we got the bullet out, but it was a very close call." I swallow hard and bite my lip.

"You had lost a lot of blood, your friend was kind enough to donate some blood, and it saved your life." The doctor stands up and glances up at the bag that the ivy leads to.

I stare down at the bed for a second… my friend donated blood… "Which friend?" I ask curiously and he smiles.

"It was a Ms. Brittany Pierce." He smiles and turns back to the ivy bag, I smile softly and shake my head, Britt I owe you one…

"For the next few days you will be feeling some pain, and I'm sorry to say but you will need to stay here for at least a few more days, for observational purposes." I nod and the doctor slides his chair over to me.

"The nurse told me how you tried to escape, so we'll need to change those bandages." I nod and he smiles and stands up.

"The nurse will be in, in a moment to wrap the wound." I nod and he throws me a wave.

"I'll be back in a little while to check on you!" He smiles and slides the door open and heads behind the curtain.

I lay back and close my eyes, Brittany saved my life… I feel a smile creep on my lips and the door suddenly opens.

The nurse from earlier and another nurse walk in, "alright let's get that bandage changed." I nod and the second nurse helps me up.

I'm back in a sitting position again, the nurse helps me pull my gown up and I use the blanket to cover the bottom half of me.

The bandage is a good size rectangle that so now stained with blood, "this won't hurt a bit." The nurse smiles, she slowly reaches for the bandage. She slowly pulls of the cotton bandage I can feel a bit of pressure but not any pain…

She pulls the bandage off and reaches behind her to grab a new bandage; this bandage looks thicker than the other, more cotton and more than likely able to hold more blood. She slides the bandage on my abdomen and pats it down softly to not induce any pain.

"Okay, now just a second let me secure the bandage, then you are good to go." I nod and smile, at least I get a nice nurse…

She grabs something from behind her that looks like tape, and sticks a few strips on the bandage.

"Okay, we are done! This will hold, if you feel any discomfort let me know, do you feel up to eating anything?" She asks and tosses the old bandage into the bio hazard bag.

I shrug slightly and bite my lip, "maybe something small, I'm not feeling too hot." The nurse smiles and pats me on the leg.

"I'll get you some water and you can try to eat some Jello." She smiles and I nod, "thank you." I mumble and she smiles, "not a problem." She heads out of the room and closes the door.

I finally get a chance to glance up at the clock which reads, 9:27 AM. I lean back and turn to glance up at my ivy bag, which to me looks empty, maybe that's why I feel like this…

I sigh quietly, and the door opens again. Could I be any more popular? I smirk to myself and turn to see a worried Sam.

He has a balloon in one hand and a vase with flowers in it in the other.

"You're awake!" He smiles and sits the flowers and the balloon down next to the window. He sits down in the chair the doctor sat in and looks at me with worried eyes.

"I'm fine stop looking at me like that…" I whisper quietly and he grins.

"You're going to hurt like hell for the next few days, so take it easy… how long do you have to stay in here?" he glances around the room and I sigh.

"Doc says a few days… I feel awful…" I whisper and sit up slowly.

Sam sighs quietly and looks down at the ground, "do you remember what happened?" He bites his lip and I nod slowly.

"You wouldn't heal… we didn't know what happened… we had to bring you here." He whispers his eyes never leaving the ground.

"It's okay Sam…really…" I pat him on the shoulder and he smiles softly.

"I…I heard what Brittany did." I whisper and Sam looks up at me and nods.

"She was devastated… her mom came in, you had flatlined… Brittany was crushed." Sam whispers and I bite my lip and glance down at the blanket on the bed.

"I flatlined…" I whisper and Sam looks at me and nods slowly.

The doctors didn't tell me that… I fiddle with the edge of my blanket and Sam sighs quietly.

"I wonder why you didn't heal… he shot you and you still aren't healing." He glances up at me and I nod slowly.

"There was something off about that bullet, there had to be…" I whisper and Sam nods the door opens slowly, and Sam turns around and a smile creeps onto my face.

Mrs. Pierce and Brittany walk in the door, when Britt sees that I am awake her eyes go wide and she hurries quickly over to the bed.

She bends down and gives me a small peck on the forehead, "you're awake…" She whispers and pulls up a chair to sit down next to the bed.

I can see her eyes are about to release tears and I slide my hand over her's.

"Everything's okay Britt and I hear it was all because of you." She grins and I chuckle quietly, and bite my lip as the pain cones back. Brittany and Sam exchange a worried look and the door opens yet again, to reveal Dr. Davis.

"I'm gone two minutes and you get a ton of visitors?" He chuckles and I lean back and close my eyes.

"I am guessing you're experiencing a lot of pain, I've got your new bag this medicine will probably knock you out. Is that okay?" I nod and my eyes flutter open.

I glance over at Brittany and she smiles softly and brings my hand up to her lips, "I'll be right here when you wake up…" I slide my hand out of hers and hold up my pinkie.

"Promise?" I ask smiling and she quickly wraps her pinkie around mine, "I promise."

Right after she says that I feel the sensation of the medicine and everything goes black.

**A/N: Okay… I am so sorry to everyone who has been waiting for my story : ( I've been busy as hell and I am typing this hoping no one has put a hit out on me yet XD. But here it is! And I will try and keep up on regular updates! Thank you for sticking around and please REVIEW! XD**


	45. Chapter 45:Ready To Go

Brittany (POV)

Santana stays in the hospital for a couple more days after that. My mom lets me stay home Monday and Tuesday so I can be at the hospital with Santana… Wednesday is when we get to take San home.

"So are you ready to get out of here?" Dr. Davis walks in with a smile and Santana nods quickly.

"Yeah, but do I get to take something home for the pain?" She asks quietly and Dr. Davis smiles and walks over to Mrs. Pierce and hands her a couple pieces of paper.

"Now, both of those prescriptions …one is for infection and the other is for the pain. Now the pain pills can be taken once in the morning and once in the evening before bed. Also you have to change that bandage to keep the infection away. You got all that?" Dr. Davis smiles and Santana nods with a smile.

"So let me get the clothes you came in and you can change into that for the time being…" A nurse walks in carrying a bag with the clothes Santana was wearing when she came in here. Santana nods and takes the clothes. Dr. Davis walks out and Sam turns to us with a smile.

"Tell me when she's done!" He smiles and pulls the curtain before stepping out of the door.

Santana (POV)

I take a deep breath as Mrs. Pierce pulls the clothes out of the bag slowly and I can see the blood stains on the shirt. I swallow hard and feel the pain in my stomach again, almost like I was being shot again.

"Shit…" I whisper quietly and Brittany turns to me with a look of concern.

"San… are you okay?" She whispers quietly and I nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smile and take a deep breath before standing up.

Mrs. Pierce shakes her head slowly and look down at my clothes, "There is no way you can wear these, they're all bloody. Thank goodness I brought you others to wear!" Mrs. Pierce grins and I smile softly. She grabs a bag and pulls out a pair of black sweats and a grey tank top.

"Okay! These will be easy to change into… hopefully." She smiles and hands me the sweats first. I slip them on slowly and turn letting Brittany untie my hospital gown, and it falls to the floor, leaving me in sweats and a bra.

I turn around and take a deep breath and glance down to my stomach. The bandage still covers it, but the bleeding gets lesser and lesser each day. I sigh quietly and Mrs. Pierce steps in front of me with a smile.

"Now try and hold your arms up…" She whispers and I nod and slowly hold my arms up. I bite my lip and grunt softly when I feel pulling on my wound, and it hurts like hell… Mrs. Pierce pulls the shirt over my head and I exhale loudly.

"There you go!" She smiles and I grin.

"Thanks Mrs. Pierce." I smile and slowly lower my arms, every move I make feels like I'm being shot all over again. I turn to Brittany and see a look of worry on her face.

"Britt… I'm fine. Don't worry…" I whisper with a small smile and Brittany slides her hand on the side of my face and gives me a small kiss on the cheek.

Mrs. Pierce walks out and gets the doctor and Sam, who follow immediately behind her.

"Alright Ms. Lopez everything looks good, you are free to go, remember get lots of rest, and don't push yourself too hard. I know your mother isn't available at the moment but I got a hold of your school, and told them you wouldn't be there for this week, but if you're not feeling up to it next week you can stay home then too." I nod with a smile and take a deep breath.

"I should be okay to go back next week doc." I smile and he nods.

"Well I think that's all, good luck Santana. Oh and a nurse should be coming in with a wheelchair to help you outside." I nod and he shakes my hand and turns with a smile and heads out of the room.

A few minutes later a nurse comes in pushing a wheel chair.

"All right, Ms. Lopez I am here to help you get outside, so hop on and we'll head down stairs." I nod and sit down in the chair, Brittany, Mrs. Pierce and Sam head out first so they can get the car ready.

"Alright here we go." The nurse smiles and begins pushing me out of the room and through the hospital.

I lean back in the chair and close my eyes as we enter the elevator, the nurse hits the button and the elevator begins to slowly go down to the ground floor.

I close my eyes again as the elevator finally hits the ground floor and the nurse takes me to the Pierce's car.

"Here you are sweetie; I'll take the wheelchair back in, rest up." The nurse smiles and Brittany helps me into the car.

I let out a loud sigh when I finally relax in the back of the car. Sam leans in the window with a smile.

"I'll meet you guys at the house." He grins and heads away towards his car.

I turn my head slightly and look over at Brittany. She glances over at me and a small smile plays at her lips.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here…" I whisper quietly and Brittany licks her lips and grins softly.

"San…" She whispers quietly and scoots closer to me, I bite my lip softly and lay my head on her shoulder.

"I'm just ready to get the hell away from this hospital…" I whisper quietly and she nods quickly. I take a deep breath and glance down at my stomach. Maybe once I get the medicine the wounds will heal up…

It doesn't take us long to get to the Pierce's house and just as the car comes to a halt. I reach up and open the door.

I push the door open and swing my legs out of the car.

"You alright San? You need any help?" Sam walks over from his car and I shake my head slowly.

"I think I can do it…" I whisper quietly and stand up slowly. Sam watches me with concern but I give him a reassuring smile.

"Let's head in the house…" Brittany comes around the car with a smile.

Everyone begins walking into the house… but for some reason I feel like I need to stop… Not because I am hurting… but someone is calling to me. Sam stops to and glance back at me.

"Do you feel that…?" He asks quietly and I nod slowly and glance around.

"So you can both hear me? That's good…" I hear a low raspy growl and I stare over at Sam, whose glancing around.

"Your friend is done with her full transformation… You'll be seeing us all soon… I promise…" I bite my lip softly and stare over at Sam.

"He's talking about Quinn… isn't he?" Sam whispers and I nod slowly and glance over at Brittany and her mother.

I need to focus… I need to focus on healing and nothing else… because when I get healed I am going after the alpha… And nothing is going to stop me…

I ball my fists up and shake my head slowly… I can't transform now… It would hurt me… I slam my eyes shut and I feel someone walk in front of me.

"Santana… you gotta hold it back… I know it's hard… but try and relax… don't strain yourself." Mrs. Pierce whispers and I nod slowly and try and take slower breaths but I can't I sigh quietly and it comes out as a low growl.

"San… calm down…" I hear Brittany whisper and I open my eyes slowly.

Mrs. Pierce's eyes grow wide and her mouth drops.

"Wow…" She whispers quietly and I give her an odd look.

"What? What is it…?" I swallow hard and she shakes her head slowly with a smile.

I swallow hard and turn towards Sam and Brittany who both give me the same look as Mrs. Pierce.

"What is it?!" I ask and look back and forth between Brittany and Sam.

"This is rare… I've only seen this happen once." Mrs. Pierce whispers and I take a deep breath.

"It's your eyes…" Sam whispers quietly and I walk towards the car and look in the mirror. My eyes are no longer yellow… They are a sky blue color… I look at the mirror with confusion and back to Mrs. Pierce.

"How… Did this happen…?" I whisper and Mrs. Pierce smiles.

"We're not sure how or why it happens, like I said I've only seen this happen once." I bite my lip softly and turn to Brittany with a soft smile.

"You need to take it easy though… so let's head in the house." Mrs. Pierce smiles and I nod slowly and close my eyes, and focus on changing back. I open my eyes slowly and Mrs. Pierce smiles.

"There you go… Now let's go inside." She smiles and walks towards the door.

I smile softly and walk up next to Brittany.

"You're full of surprises…" Brittany whispers with a smile and she glances down at my lips. I grin and lean forward slowly and give her a small kiss. Brittany grins and opens her eyes slowly.

"Let's head into the house…" I whisper quietly and she grins.

We head towards the house and I turn around and glance back at the woods. Brittany stops and gives me an odd look.

"You coming?" She asks with a smile and I nod slowly.

"Yeah… I'll be inside in a sec…" I whisper with a smile and she smiles and heads into the house.

I turn around and face the woods hoping that bastard is in there to hear me.

"You may be coming…. But I'll be right for you… That's a promise I can make." I smirk and turn and head into the house.

**A/N: I am really sorry guys, I have been crazy busy, sorry for making you all wait so long! I will try and update more frequently! Sorry about the wait guys! If you want to leave a review to tell me what you think! : ) **


End file.
